Screamworks
by NeroAnne
Summary: "Jeff could feel everything that was being done to him," Matt whispered, the feeling of Evan's fingers in his hair soothing him only a bit, "…but he just could not move." SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Screamworks_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: "Jeff could feel everything that was being done to him," Matt whispered, the feeling of Evan's fingers in his hair soothing him only a bit, "…but he just could not move." SLASH. _

_Note: Slight age differences. READ THE NOTE AT THE END. Enjoy._

_{Screamworks}_

_-Perpetual Smiles Hospital; Ward 1, Non-Violent-_

Snap.

Snap.

Snap.

His pale, thin fingers gripped the neon green rubber band, pulling at it before releasing, not watching as it snapped back onto his wrist. He continued to do this, mouthing words to himself the entire time. He didn't seem to care that his little wrist was red in the area from the snapping of the band, didn't seem to feel the sting.

His plump mouth was parted slightly as he mouthed the same words over and over, emerald eyes staring at the white hospital wall. He continued snapping the rubber against his skin, unaware of the eyes watching him from the door.

"Why does he keep doing that?" Evan whispered, afraid to speak any louder. His brown eyes were soft as he watched the blonde, hands clasped tightly around the bicep of his fiancée.

He couldn't deny that he was a tad bit creeped out. Hospitals always bothered him…but this one…this one was different. This hospital was for people who were a bit different, who were mentally sick instead of physically sick.

People like his fiancée's baby brother…

He heard Matt let out a deep sigh and looked up. Matt's usually sparkling brown eyes were solemn, looking to the pale blonde sitting on the bed, snapping the rubber band against his wrist.

"It's…well," Matt swallowed, shoulders slumping, "Dr. Michael's calls it a form of punishment…" sighing sadly, he watched his brother closely, "Watch his mouth…do you see what he's mouthing?"

Evan looked back to the boy, narrowing his eyes slightly.

That plush mouth, a soft pink, was barely moving but it was clearly forming two words over and over. His lips would form a bit of an "o" at the middle of the second word. It took Evan only several moments to realize what the words were.

"He's saying _bad boy_ over and over again," Evan murmured, frowning sadly.

"…Yeah." Matt stepped inside the room, making sure to walk in slowly.

Evan watched him from the doorway, watching Matt slowly sink into the chair next to the boy's bed. He blinked thoughtfully, watching Matt reach out to stop the abuse his younger brother was bringing upon himself.

"Why does he have a rubber band? I thought they took things that could hurt him away…"

Matt shrugged, "Jeff hides things…"

Matt always said that Jeff was three years younger…so that meant that Jeff was eighteen.

He really didn't look older than fifteen though. He was small…especially for his age. Matt said it was a side-effect of the medication given to him so long ago…

"Hey, Jeffro," Matt whispered, fingers sliding up to cup his brother's chin. He brought Jeff's face towards him and he pressed a soft kiss to the younger boy's mouth. "How are you doing?"

"I…I thought you said he didn't talk," Evan murmured. He flushed as Jeff turned to look at him, uncertainty shining in his pretty emerald eyes.

"Doesn't mean he can't hear," Matt chuckled. "Jeff…this is Evan. The one I told you about…my fiancée."

Jeff looked Evan over, making the other boy shudder. Eyes dimming, Jeff turned to Matt, offering him a small smile. He lifted his fingers, tracing Matt's mouth, before moving his thin fingers through the older man's neck-length curls.

"Letting it grow out," Matt said, smile on his lips, "Do you like it?"

Jeff nodded, fingers twirling around the dark locks. He sat back on his bed, picking at his bed-sheets.

"Are you sleeping well?" Matt asked, frowning when Jeff looked away from him, "There's nothing in the dark, Jeffro…you know that."

Evan scurried over to Matt, confused, "How do you know what he said? He didn't say anything…"

"I don't know, really," his fiancée shrugged. "Ever since it happened, I was able to understand him, kinda. His eyes...They're the most expressive feature on his face. Ask him a question, you'll see."

Evan hesitated, staring down at the older boy. It was a bit unnerving; Jeff being older than him but still so small, "Um…Hi, Jeff." Remembering the bag he'd brought with them, he held it up, "I brought you some candy. Matt told me you liked Skittles and stuff…I got you those and some chocolate bunnies. Would you like some now?"

Evan watched in amazement as Jeff's eyes lit up, smile just as bright. He didn't even say anything…didn't even nod. His eyes told it all…

"Okay," Evan reached inside the bag, pulling out a red baggie containing the rainbow candy, "Here you go," he handed it to Jeff, smiling as the smaller Hardy took it slowly. It was then that he noticed Jeff's nails were painted a dark purple and perfectly manicured.

He blinked at this, glancing at Matt.

Matt grinned at him and shrugged, "He likes colors."

They both turned to look back at Jeff, watching him wave the bag of skittles around before gently ripping it open. He took one in between his index and thumb and popped it into his mouth, chewing slowly.

"So…why won't he talk?" Evan whispered, sliding up behind Matt, wrapping his arms around the older man's shoulders.

"You remember when I told you about what happened to him, right?" Matt murmured quietly, watching Jeff carefully. "He's mute…due to trauma."

-_Perpetual Smiles Hospital; Violent Ward-_

"He's uh…he's beating the hell out of his roommate."

His eyes softened, staring at the monitor. His brown orbs traced over the form of the young man, heart breaking bit by bit. "…How many?"

The man in the white coat gave a heavy, weary sigh. "This is the eighth roommate in fourth months. We thought that this patient would be able to hold him off. As you can clearly see…"

He winced as his surrogate son's foot connected with the other patient's head before medical staff and personnel came rushing in, four of them pinning him to the wall while another two members brought in a stretcher.

"…He was not able to at all."

"Damn it all," Hunter cursed, raking his hand through his silky hair. "There has to be _someone_ he's able to get along with…"

The doctor shrugged, crossing off the injured patients name on his list. "Well…we could try someone smaller…someone who wouldn't be a threat to him."

Hunter turned to him, eyebrow raised.

"We could try the non-violent ward," the doctor picked up a clipboard, eyes scrolling through names.

"You don't think Randy would completely kill the person?" Hunter asked, intrigued.

"Well, we had an instance like this a couple of years ago. Big guy, really unstable, would pretty much bite the hand off of anyone who fed him."

"Sounds like my kid," Hunter murmured.

"So we placed him in a room with a little patient. It triggered something in the big guy; made him want to protect the little one by any means. He was easier to deal with afterwards. Wasn't as violent," the doctor smiled patiently up at Hunter. "Are you willing to try?"

"I suppose," Hunter mumbled, "the kid won't be hurt, right?"

"Only time will tell, Hunter." The doctor stopped at a name, smiling a bit.

Hunter sighed, turning his back on the doctor, "I'm going to go have a quick chat with him. Let him know what's going to happen."

"Be cautious," the doctor advised, "When he's at this state, he forgets who he is."

Hunter chuckled, "You're talking to the man who raised him, and I can handle his abuse." With that, the man who resembled Thor left the doctor to look over the names of other patients.

Walking down the halls, Hunter didn't let his eyes stray over to the small windows on the white painted doors. He could feel the violent patients watching him walk by, but he was not intimidated.

He'd spent eleven years with his surrogate son.

After spending that much time with Randy, nothing really scared him.

He stopped at the young man's door, lifting a brow when he noticed the small speckles of blood coating the window. Shrugging, he let himself into the room using his personal key. He walked in casually, ignoring the low growl coming from the patient pressed against the white wall.

"Are you ever going to learn to play nice?" Hunter drawled, shutting the door behind him. His brown eyes watched the way Randy began to pace around, shoulders and neck shuddering and moving in quick rhythm.

Rolling his eyes, he moved to the younger man, grabbing his neck and tugging him so that he would sit on the bed. The blue-eyed man snarled but didn't do anything else. He sat, glaring coldly up at Hunter.

Hunter merely narrowed his eyes.

After several minutes, the midnight in Randy's eyes returned to cobalt, looking slightly confused but not completely flabbergasted. His head turned, looking towards the other bed. Seeing it empty, he reached up with the fingers of his left hand, rubbing his eyes.

"Did you purge your medication?" Hunter asked calmly, his hand coming out to rest on Randy's head. He sighed when Randy didn't reply. "Kid, you need that medication. How are you supposed to keep your IED in check if you don't try?"

"What makes you think I want to keep it in check?" Randy's voice was cold. Monotonous.

"You can't fool me, kid. I've been in your life since you were nine. I know you're not as cold-hearted as you act. I know you want help."

"No you don't," Randy gritted out, "You're the fucker who put me in this hell-hole. You've got no fucking _idea_ what goes on in my head now. I'm not the same little kid as I was eleven years ago. I don't get scared anymore. I have no _reason_ to be scared. I've got people helping me. I no longer need you."

People.

The voices in Randy's head.

He referred to them as, "people."

Though he knew that Randy was only speaking out of anger, Hunter couldn't help but frown sadly at the younger man's words. They stung so bad…

Randy had been his responsibility since he turned nine. That's when the signs of something being wrong began…and his family was too powerless to stop it. His biological father had suffered a concussion at the hands of his eldest son. His younger brother, Nathan, had almost been shoved down the stairs and when Randy stuck his younger sister, Becky, the family had come to their wits end.

Randy hadn't been violent before then…but ever since he hit age nine, things just changed. He began to move and speak differently. His eyes would darken to a midnight blue. He would suffer from random spasms and he would lose control.

It didn't take long for Hunter to find out what was wrong with his surrogate son.

His close friend was a psychiatrist, and had explained to him in detail what was wrong with the young boy.

Randy was suffering from IED. Intermittent Explosive Disorder; random bursts of uncontrollable rage only sated once he'd made someone either bleed or give into unconsciousness.

It wasn't until he was admitted into the hospital that he began to hear voices though. It had only been happening for a year, but it was definitely becoming difficult to bear. Randy was actually listening to these voices, pretty much doing everything they told him to do.

This was why he was becoming much more dangerous. Sooner or later, the hospital was going to suggest putting Randy up in an asylum.

The thought broke Hunter's heart.

Sighing, Hunter kneeled, staring into cobalt eyes. "You're getting another room-mate. Smaller. Younger. Probably a kid. You're not to hurt him."

A small quirk of Randy's lips was the only answer he received.

Standing, Hunter made his way to the door. "And by the way, Batista is going to be giving you your medicine from now on, and you know better than to try and dodge him."

Hunter left the room, smirking as Randy's growls followed behind him.

_**{Screamworks}**_

Jeff gripped the edge of his bed, shaking as Matt stood next to the light switch. He begged his older brother with his eyes, soft sounds of fear leaving his mouth.

Matt could feel his heart breaking, but he really needed Jeff to sleep. "I'll be on the bed with you as soon as I turn the light off," he promised. Slowly, his fingers crawled closer to the switch.

Jeff's breath hitched, eyes zeroing in on his brother's slowly moving fingers.

Matt's long fingers gripped the switch…and quickly flipped it down-wards.

Jeff's eyes closed tightly.

"_It's alright, little one…"_

_Jeff's eyes snapped opened. His mouth dropped open in horror, staring up at the fluorescent lights above him. He tried to move, but his limbs were tied down, shackled to the cold surface. _

_He shook his head, trying to tear his wrists out of the tight bonding straps. He began to sob dryly when he realized he couldn't do anything to help himself. His head snapped to the left when he heard the cart being rolled up besides him. He began his struggles again when he noticed the items resting atop the silver tray. _

"_Come on, kitten. It's nothing you haven't felt before." The doctor lifted the first item from the tray, examining it before letting out a small murmur. The mask covering his mouth and nose made it impossible for Jeff to hear what he had said. _

"_Dr. Steel, please prepare our little patient." The head doctor said, cold eyes looking towards his right. _

_The largest of the three doctors nodded his head, approaching Jeff. His eyes were cold, stoic. A small smile began to tug at his lips, his hand raising, brandishing a pair of sharp scissors._

_Emerald eyes watered, head shaking quickly. He arched away from the large hand, whining low under his breath. Tears began to slide down his face as his hospital gown was cut off, the cold steel scissors grazing his skin. The tattered remains were pulled away from his body, leaving him naked._

"_Thank you, Dr. Steel," turning, the doctor held his hand out, "Sanitizer please, Dr. Doomsday."_

"_Yes, Dr. Pain," the scariest looking of the doctors held up a bottle of hand sanitizer, squirting a nice amount onto Dr. Pain's hand. He set the bottle down, and rolled up the sleeves of his blood-splattered coat, moving close to Jeff. _

_Dr. Pain rubbed the sanitizer into his palms before grabbing the item again. "Spread him apart, gentlemen. Don't let him move."_

_Dr. Doomsday and Dr. Steel grabbed onto his thighs, prying them open. Their cold, calloused hands squeezed his thighs, nails sinking into his pale skin. Red markings appeared…staining his body. _

_Dr. Pain pulled the bowl of liquid close to him. _

_Jeff knew what it was. _

_He didn't want it. _

_Dipping the clyster syringe into the bowl, Dr. Pain pulled up the lever, sucking the drug into the syringe. The large nozzle oozed thick medicine, some of it sliding down the thin top. _

_Nails scraping against the cold surface, Jeff tried closing his legs. It didn't work. _

_Dr. Pain moved closer, and without so much as a care, shoved the nozzle deep into Jeff's anus. _

_The bloodcurdling scream rang throughout the room, causing the three doctors to smirk in unison. _

_Pushing the drug deep into the boy's body, Dr. Pain, waited until he was sure the entire drug was deep inside Jeff's system. "If any bit of that spills out…you know what'll happen to you."_

_Loud sobs tearing their way from his throat, Jeff waited, thighs still quivering. _

_It didn't take long. _

_Twenty-five minutes after the drug had entered his body, he couldn't move. _

_Not an inch. _

_He couldn't move his fingers. His couldn't move his lips. He couldn't move his lashes. But he could hear them. He could hear the doctors removing their own clothing. He could feel them touching his skin, pinching it, pulling it, scratching it, cutting it. _

_He could feel the large cock's tearing down his throat. Tearing into his ass…_

_Tearing him away…_

_He couldn't move anything…and that's the way the three doctors wanted it. _

_**{Screamworks}**_

Jeff convulsed, eyes wide, focused on the ceiling lights, which had been turned back on. His body shook hard, mouth opened, but unable to breathe in any oxygen. His legs thumbed up and down on the bed, sheets flying all over him.

He could feel the hands on him, trying to hold him down. He trashed harder, trying to escape. He felt a mouth press against his own, trying to fill his aching lungs with oxygen. He clawed at the person, fear taking over.

He could feel bits of skin under his nails, a thin coating of blood covering the pretty polish. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, choked sounds leaving his throat as his body turned and twisted.

Pressed against the door, Evan had a hand to his mouth, tears swimming in his vision. His heart was beating rapidly, watching Matt try to handle his brother. Even though the older Hardy had four scratch marks running down his cheeks, bleeding, he still tried to hold onto Jeff.

"Get a doctor!" Matt screamed over at him.

Evan hesitated for only a second, before shoving his way out of the room, almost falling over himself. He could hear Matt screaming back in the room, and his heart almost froze.

"_**DOCTOR!**_" he screamed, running into the arms of a large, blonde man. He was about to demand to be let go, when he noticed the white coat fly past him. He followed quickly, his eyes trained on the doctor's pony-tail.

He grabbed onto the side of the door, sliding in.

Evan stopped, his hand clenching his heart as he took in the scene.

Doctor Michaels and Matt were both trying to restrain Jeff, who was now shaking so bad it looked as if he were being possessed…

Evan was shoved over and more doctors came in, each other doing their best to hold down the smaller man.

How could it take so many grown men to stop _one_ little boy?

Evan felt his tears drip off his face as another doctor pulled out a needle, injecting the thing into Jeff's arm. He pressed own, the medication entering Jeff's body.

Jeff stopped moving.

His body sagged, eyes going dull. He fell back into Matt's arms, mouth parting to let out a breathy whimper.

"It's alright, it's alright," Matt rocked Jeff slowly. He petted the blonde locks of hair, pressing his mouth to the teen's temple. "Shh…you're fine. Nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let anything happen to you…" his eyes slowly lifting to look to Evan, "…"

Evan bit his bottom lip, shaking his head at his fiancée. He wrapped his arms around himself, eyes closing.

"Matthew," Dr. Michaels began, eyes gentle, "We need you to wait outside…"

Nodding slowly, Matt gently set Jeff down on the bed. He stared down at his brother's empty eyes and slowly backed away, watching the doctor's huddle over his brother. He stepped back, inhaling sharply as Evan's arms wrapped around him.

Together, they slowly walked backwards, leaving the room.

A pair of brown eyes blinked.

Hunter glanced into the room, seeing his friend hunched over the blonde patient. His mouth formed a frown. '_Poor boy…'_

He glanced a look up at Shawn. He was a bit surprised to see the passion burning in those blue depths…

'…_Is this him?' _Hunter thought, '_is this the patient you told me so much about…?'_

Taking one final look, Hunter moved away, making a mental note to talk to Shawn later that day.

_**{Screamworks}**_

-Several hours later-

Jeff whimpered, tracing the markings on Matt's face. He shook his head, tiny sobs leaving his lips as he inspected his older brother's face. He sniffed, bringing his hand to his mouth. He bit onto his wrist hard, trying to draw blood.

"No, Jeff," Matt gently stopped his younger brother. "I'm alright. It doesn't hurt." He sighed, kissing Jeff's knuckles, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry for turning off the lights…I won't do it again. I promise."

Jeff lowered his head, hair sliding into his eyes.

Matt watched him, brown eyes soft. "…I think its best I went home, darling."

Jeff nodded slowly, fingers curling into his sheets.

"I'll be back in two days, Jeff. I'll bring our stupid Canadians over. Would you like that?" Matt grinned as Jeff looked up, eyes bright. "Good. They've wanted to see you."

Jeff smiled slightly, arms wrapping around Matt's neck. He pecked him gently on the lips before hugging him tight.

Matt stood, looking to his fiancée, "Ready to go, Evan?"

Evan nodded, staring sadly down at Jeff. "…It was nice meeting you, Jeff." He looked to Matt, "Can I hug him…or something?"

"I guess we won't know till you try…" Matt gently urged Evan closer.

Evan swallowed nervously, reaching out to touch Jeff's cheek. Slowly, trying not to alarm Jeff, whose eyes had begun to narrow, he reached to pull him into a hug. His arms wrapped around Jeff's middle, making sure the embrace wouldn't be too tight.

He was surprised when he felt Jeff's hands slide up his back, hugging him in return, though it was very light. Evan smiled none-the-less, pulling away so that he could look into Jeff's eyes.

"Goodbye, honey," he whispered.

Jeff's lips quirked.

_**{Screamworks}**_

_Alright. _

_So, a little peek at the hell Jeff's been through. What his flashback revealed was that he was tortured by three doctors. Dr. Pain= the head doctor, who Jeff is most afraid of. Dr. Steel= the largest of the doctors, and Dr. Doomsday= the most frightening looking doctor. _

_In that flashback, Dr. Pain was forcing an __**enema**__ on Jeff, using not water, but the __**drug**__ that __**I**__ have imagined up. The drug is used so that the patient could feel EVERYTHING being done but cannot move any part of their body._

_It is illegal, and more will come to light in future chapters._

_And yes, they ARE wrestlers. In fact…whoever thinks they KNOW who these three are; send me a __**PM**__ and if you're right, I'll dedicate this fic to you. Try and be quick. I'll only dedicate it to the first person who guessed __ALL THREE OF THEM__ right. _

_Also, a lot more of Randy's past is going to come up also. _

_So for now, Love on. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Screamworks_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: "Jeff could feel everything that was being done to him," Matt whispered, the feeling of Evan's fingers in his hair soothing him only a bit, "…but he just could not move." SLASH. _

_Dedicated to: Emri-May_

_{Screamworks}_

_-The next Day-_

Jeff inhaled sharply, reaching up with his hand to slap himself harshly across his left cheek. He shuddered in pain, staring with widened eyes towards the door. He was dozing off. He didn't want to fall asleep…every time he did fall asleep, the demons would find him…

And torture him all over again…

Standing, Jeff slowly moved towards the bathroom, his hand braced against the cold wall. He made it there quickly, flicking on the bright light as quickly as he could. He looked at his reflection, wincing at what stared back at him.

Insomnia rings…really, really large insomnia rings. He looked like a raccoon.

And he was paler than he remembered, which wasn't very good seeing as it made the dark rings stand out a lot more.

His eyes closed for a few seconds before they opened again, staring once more at his reflection. Something was different this time though…

Emerald eyes followed the trail of crimson liquid sliding down the corner of his red mouth. Jeff raised his hand, fingers gliding over the thick substance. He pulled his hand back, staring at his stained fingertips.

Blood…

Jeff choked.

_His head lolled onto the silver table, jaw broken and flooded with blood. The gooey substance slid down his cheek to his neck, coating the cold surface beneath him. _

_It hurt…it hurt so much. _

_But he could not move…_

_His head remained where it had been knocked to, cheek becoming cold from being on the table for so long. He couldn't even flutter the tears out of his eyelashes, but some of them broke free from their long tangle and began to drip the same way his blood had dripped. _

"_He's beautiful when he bleeds."_

"_Right you are, Dr. Steel." _

_Dr. Doomsday unclenched his fist, lips twisted into a sinister smirk. He grabbed Jeff's cheek, roughly forcing him to face forwards again. The doctors covered face was partially shadowed by his longish curls, but the menacing look was still noticeable to the thirteen year old._

_Jeff watched; horror slamming into his ribcage as Dr. Pain held up a little box of tacks. He could do nothing but breathe as he was shoved onto his front, his stomach tensing as the feel of the cold metal beneath him. _

_He didn't really have much time to relax. _

_A set of thick and long fingers forced open his blood-coated mouth, prying his lips apart. A thick, hard dick was shoved into his mouth. Almost immediately, his gag reflect began to act, thick vomit and blood bathing the hard cock in his mouth. _

_The sick fuck known as Dr. Steel seemed to get even harder…his cock twitching in appreciation as the fluids surrounded it. _

_Jeff would have screamed in pain if it wasn't for the drug in his system and the dick raping his throat._

_Because let's face it. _

_Everyone with feelings would scream if a whole container box of tacks had been inserted into their back, starting with the shoulder blades…and ending above ass cheeks. _

_And everyone with sensors of pain in their body would bed and plead and scream…to make the torture end. _

_To avoid the candle wax being dripped onto skin…_

His eyes burned.

His reflection in the mirror showed nothing out of the ordinary.

No blood…

Just rings.

Only rings.

Jeff swallowed audibly, turning on the faucets and letting cold water fill the sink. Cupping his hands, he filled them with icy water ad brought them up to his face, splashing the cool liquid onto his ashes skin.

He repeated the action several times before gripping the tiled smooth edges. Quivering, his mouth fell open to exhale a shaky breath.

And then…

Then he brought his wrist up to his mouth.

_**{Screamworks}**_

_You know you want to do it…_

_You know nobody will miss him…_

_Look at him…like a damn overgrown rhinoceros…big, but stupid. One little kick in the skull…one kick will do it, Randy. _

_**You NEED to do it. **_

_**Prove yourself.**_

_**Without us…you are worthless. Pathetic. **_

_We control you. _

_You are our vessel…and we are your demons. _

_**Do as we say.**_

The three voices spoke the last phrase together.

Cobalt eyes shifting, Randy slowly slid onto his knees, tongue coming out to wet his lips. His head craned to the left, hissing in satisfaction as a subtle _crack_ sounded, and then he moved his head to the right, the same sound escaping his joints.

Pressing his palms against the smooth surface of the floor, Randy waited, eyes dilating as Batista began to enter his room.

He stood.

_Wait…_

Randy stopped. His right foot was ready to arch, ready to take that leap. But he was stopped…

'Why stop?' he asked, eyes narrowing. He watched Batista as the man spared him a glance, before fishing out pills from his coat pocket. He grimaced, hearing the medication shake inside the bottle.

_We are being watched._

Randy focused his eyes on the window behind Batista's head. Two pairs of eyes looked back at him.

The brown pair he knew was his surrogate father, but the blue hues were a mystery to him…and to his voices.

Curious, Randy tilted his head, sliding closer to the window. He pressed himself up against it, lips quirking into a smirk as the blue-eyed man took a small step away. So intrigued by his guest, Randy didn't even hear Batista slide up behind him.

But he sure as hell did feel the huge arm wrapping around his chest.

Spitting viciously, Randy began to struggle wildly, clawing and kicking at the larger man. He kicked back with his foot, catching the older man in the abdomen. The big lummox didn't let up though, and Randy found himself with thick fingers in his mouth, shoving two pills in it.

He gagged, eyes watering slightly. It was either swallow…or choke.

Randy swallowed, snarling angrily when he was done. He turned to Batista, eyes narrowed into slits. Growling, he moved to pounce onto the bigger male.

The door slid open, and the back of his pants were grabbed and yanked on roughly.

He went tumbling backwards into Hunter's arms. Snorting, he allowed himself to calm down.

For now.

He was too curious. It'd been a good while since he'd seen anyone other than Hunter and his doctors. This blonde was very new.

"This is him, Shawn."

The blonde cleared his throat, eyeing Randy warily, "Yes, Hunter, I can see that…" he smiled slightly at Randy.

He smirked slowly, eyes going wide.

Shawn took a few more steps back. "Hunter, may I speak with you, please?" he quickly back-walked away from the room, causing Randy to snicker.

Hunter sighed and gently shoved Randy onto the bed. He let Batista go before him and turned to give his son a stern look, "That was Dr. Michaels. He is a personal friend of mine, and he has a patient that I believe would make a good roommate for you."

_Another toy to play with. _

_**Another skull to punt.**_

"So?" Randy drawled.

"You're not to be rude."

Randy snorted, shooing his father away. "Leave me be."

He waited until Hunter left the room. Shaking his head, he sprawled out on his bed. A soft tremor ran through his body as the voices left him alone for a while. He was free to think now.

He didn't know much about he voices…He did know that they were more than just random voices though.

They were the voices of dead scientists….

He didn't know anything else. Not even there names.

But he knew more than most people. He knew why he was the only one able to hear these voices.

_The experiment…_

Randy shuddered, eyes dilating.

"_Just two more minutes, Randy."_

_He shook his head, sniffing. He was in some type of incubator…it was so cold. There were needles and wires connected to him from everywhere…but it was just so cold._

_He turned his head with some difficulty. The incubator-like thing was very…tight. He looked at the man sitting, watching it all happen. _

_Why? He mouthed, blue eyes wet with tears. _

_Why?_

_He swallowed thickly when the scientist raised a long needle. He squirted excess fluid off of it, and held it over to the man. _

"_This will only put him to sleep, am I right?" the man sounded only a tad bit wary. _

"_Yes, sir. The enriched tissue that will be going into his brain is still tightly shut until we open it."_

_The man nodded, looking to Randy. "Proceed."_

_He shook his head slowly, blue eyes widening in fright as the needle was pushed into one of the tubes he was attached to. The tubes reached out of the incubator through tiny holes, and led up to a large machine. _

_Something was going to go wrong…he could feel it. _

_Something did go wrong. _

_Oh, but it was worse than wrong. _

_It was bad. Really bad._

_**{Screamworks}**_

_-The day after-_

His eyes opened slowly before they blinked a couple of times, a cold shudder running through his body. He looked around, confused.

When had he fallen asleep?

Jeff tried shifting, but he couldn't move his legs. Body turning cold, Jeff lowered his head to see why he couldn't move his lower body.

His eyes softened, body warming. Slowly, he moved his fingers through the thick mane of silky, blonde hair. He smiled as the blonde head tilted a bit before it rose to look at him, hazel eyes blinking tiredly.

"Hey, Jeffro," Adam whispered, a smile curling at his lips. He reached up with a large hand, cupping Jeff's cheek. "Your brother and the rest went out for some coffee. How do you feel?"

Jeff parted his lips, a light popping sound leaving them. He reached up to rub his eyes, stretching as best as he could. He sank back into his pillow, blinking sleepily at his friend.

"Bet you're wondering how you got to sleep, huh?" Adam didn't need to wait for Jeff's nod. "They found you tearing at your wrists in the bathroom. The doctors, I mean. They had to give you a sleeping pill so that you would be knocked out long enough to bandage your wrists."

Jeff hummed in reply, peeking at Adam through his lashes, but looking up as the door opened. He smiled brightly as his friends and brother stepped in.

"Morning, Jeff," Matt balanced a tray carrying several cups of coffee on his left hand. He reached over and handed his younger brother a fruit smoothie.

Jeff grabbed at it, beaming at his brother. Before he could wrap his lips around the plastic straw, he was tugged into a fierce hug by a third blonde. He quickly pressed a kiss to Jay's cheek before he was let go.

"How's it going, Fluffy?" Chris tweaked Jeff's nose before sitting down on a chair parallel to the bed, dropping his over-night bag on the floor. He took a sip from his coffee and kept his eyes on Jeff.

"Saw the claw marks you left on Matt's face."

Said Hardy gave Chris a stern look.

Chris smirked playfully at Jeff, "I think he looks better now."

Jeff frowned, reaching for his brother's arm. He tugged him down so they could share a quick peck and winced, staring at the scratch marks. He held his hands out in front of Matt, eyes sorrowful.

"Oh, Jeffro…you didn't have to cut your nails, baby. The scars weren't that deep…" Matt sat down next to his brother, leaning against the pillows. He looked to the bandages on his brother's wrists and sighed, bringing his cup of coffee to his mouth.

Jeff twirled the straw around, watching the reddish liquid swirl around. He eagerly began to drink at his smoothie, soft sounds leaving his mouth as he swallowed. He glanced around, taking note of what everyone was doing.

Chris was falling asleep on the chair; his head tossed back, coffee slowly beginning to tilt in his cup.

Jay was leaning against the wall, watching Chris with a smirk on his face.

Jeff glanced around, realizing something very important. Tugging on Matt's shirt sleeve, he tilted his head up at him.

Matt narrowed his eyes a bit, trying to figure out what Jeff wanted to ask him. Slowly, he began to understand. "Evan?"

Jeff nodded, eyes narrowing.

"Oh…where is he?" seeing his brother nod again, Matt smiled uneasily, "Uhm…he, he needed to stay home today. He…he uh…"

"He's afraid of you, Rabbit," Adam said bluntly.

"Adam," Matt whispered, heart breaking at the expression on his brother's face. Shifting closer to Jeff, Matt touched his cheek, "No, baby, he isn't afraid of you…he's just…"

"Scared shitless," Adam moved to Jeff's other side, putting one hand behind his head and wrapping the other around Jeff's shoulders, "But fuck him. That's his loss…little creepy doesn't know what he's missing…"

Jeff stared down at his hands, picking at his bandages absent-mindedly. Matt shot Adam a glare which was returned half-heartedly, and Jay gave them both a solemn look.

"Ouch! Dammit!"

Everyone looked to Chris, who had shot up from his seat. He had a hand pressed against his groin, and they could all see the dark stain on coffee on the white jeans.

Jeff moved his hands up to his mouth, trying to stop himself from laughing at his poor friend.

It didn't help.

He giggled. He giggled hard…and then he threw his head back, laughing loudly.

Adam grinned lazily, ruffling Jeff's hair.

Matt smiled, easing back onto the bed.

Hearing Jeff laugh was always a good thing. It put them all at ease.

"Oh, yeah, that's real good," Chris huffed. He reached down and picked up his bag. "Now I'm going to have to wear my pj's the rest of the day…" he tilted his head thoughtfully, "Wonder if Dr. Michaels could wash these for me," he rubbed the stain on his crotch.

"Not likely, Mr. Irvine."

They all turned their heads, seeing the doctor at the door. He was smiling gently, blue eyes sparkling. "What would my husband say if he were to see me bringing home another man's jeans?"

Chris winked, "Who cares? Tell him you found someone better."

Shawn chuckled, shaking his head as he stepped into the room. "Good morning, Jeff," he smiled at the young blonde before looking down at his clipboard. The smile slipped from his lips, "…Hmm…seems you had a little episode this morning," hiding a tried sigh, he reached for Jeff, "let's see those little wrists."

Jay grimaced, looking away as Jeff's doctor gently pulled off the bandages. He sipped at his coffee, bouncing his knee as he waited for the man to be done.

Adam hissed, eyes closing tight at the sight of the mangled, torn flesh.

The skin from his wrists was chewed on, blood still coating a thin layer at the top. The bite marks were deep, really deep. They had re-opened old bruises, darkening the pale skin around his wrists to a gross looking purple shade.

Matt exhaled slowly and pressed his mouth to Jeff's temple, eyes closing.

Shawn glanced up at Jeff.

His emerald eyes were focused on his wrists, but he didn't seem to care that they were horribly scarred. His eyes had a far-away look to them, lips forming a frown as he rested his head on his brother's shoulders.

_Bad boy_. He mouthed to his doctor, pouting sadly.

Shaking his head once more, Shawn wrote something down on his clipboard. "You'll be going to therapy today, Jeff." He looked to the others, "While he's in his session, I kindly ask you to find something productive to do. You are, as always, welcome to sleep in this room with him, but being here while he's not will seem…_odd_ for the other doctors."

"We understand, doc," Adam said dismissively, glancing at Jeff's wrists. "…Shouldn't you put the bandages back on?"

_**-Several hours later-**_

Jeff peeked at his therapy group through his hair. He had his knees up to his chest, arms locked tightly around them.

There were three other people in his group, but he had never bothered to socialize. He didn't trust many people…

"Jeff."

He turned to his therapist and smiled lightly at her.

Trish smiled back, her straight teeth shining brightly. She was very young, but she was very brilliant. Her hair was a gorgeous blonde color, though she had confessed to him that she was born a brunette. Her eyes were the warmest honey color anyone could imagine, and she had the loveliest personality.

~_Want to talk to me today? _She signed playfully with her hands, knowing that Jeff had no clue what it meant. She giggled at his raised eyebrow before handing him a drawing pad and a purple crayon.

This was how they communicated.

Unlike what he and Matt had, he and Trish talked with him drawing pictures for her.

"Do you mind if I go check on the others for a bit?"

He shook his head, tapping the crayon against his temple as he tried to think of what to draw. He heard her leave her seat and then looked down at the blank white page.

He jumped as a loud noise reached his ears. He turned to his left, seeing a man with a construction belt strapped to his waist bend down to pick up a…

Hammer…

The man smiled apologetically at Trish, "Sorry, I just got done nailing the new sign outside and came in to get a drink."

Trish smiled, "It's not a problem, they are very calm," she said, motioning to her group. She headed over to the man, a cup of water in hand.

Jeff stared at the hammer in the man's hand.

_The dull end of the hammer beat down hard onto his shoulders. He could hear bones in his back cracking each time the heavy thing came down onto him. He shifted in pain, fists clenching._

"…_Drug isn't working like it should be." _

"_We need to find another method of injecting him with it."_

_He moaned in pain as the hammer came down harder. _

"_Easy, Dr. Doomsday," Dr. Pain said calmly, "He's only eight, hitting him harder will result in broken bones."_

_Jeff sobbed, tugging at the cuffs around his wrists. He bit at his bottom lip as he managed to tear his left wrist free, trying not to cry out at the red ring left behind on his pale skin. _

"_He's got a hand loose, Dr. Pain."_

_The hammer was taken from Dr. Doomsday._

_Jeff screamed and arched his back as the pointed head of the hammer came down on the back of his calf, leaving behind a red bruise._

"_Bad boy…"_

He wasn't even aware of the purple crayon sliding over the paper.

Forming distorted shapes and blurry faces…

Jeff also wasn't aware of the fact that he had torn off the bandages on his wrists…and was shading in the faces with his own blood.

_Bad Boy._

_Bad Boy._

_**{Screamworks}**_

_Congratulation to Emri-May for correctly guessing all three doctors. _

_Now then. Jeff isn't the only one with a horrid past, Randy's darkness will be revealed in bits as the chapters go on. _

_The flashbacks that Jeff is having will alternate in ages. Any questions you may have will definitely be answered in years to come, but here's a few to clear things up. _

_Perpetual Smiles Hospital is __not__ the same hospital that Dr. Pain, Dr. Doomsday, and Dr. Steele abused Jeff in. _

_The only staff member who knows exactly what happened to Jeff is Dr. Shawn Michaels. The people that know what happened to Jeff are the Canadians, Matt, and now, Hunter, and later, Randy. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: Screamworks_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: "Jeff could feel everything that was being done to him," Matt whispered, the feeling of Evan's fingers in his hair soothing him only a bit, "…but he just could not move." SLASH. _

_Dedicated to: Emri-May_

_{Screamworks}_

"It's time to swim!" Adam ran into the indoor pool, Jeff thrown over his shoulder. He jumped into the water with Jeff, both of them making a large splash.

"Adam!" Matt rushed over to the edge of the pool, frowning, "Be careful with him!"

Adam burst through the surface, startling the elder Hardy, "Oh, come on, Matt! It's not like he's an invalid; Jeff _does_ know how to swim. He likes water!" he grabbed Matt's ankle, pulling him into the water.

Jeff actually was really good at swimming. He was glad that he had his brother and his blondes over. The hospital only let him into the indoor pool whenever there was a group of people with him.

He smiled, floating backwards in the water. He stared up at the brightly lit ceiling, listening to the sound of his brother and Adam wrestling around. He took a deep breath, allowing himself to sink into the warm water.

Closing his eyes underneath the water, he felt peace.

This was the only place where he could keep his eyes closed for minutes at a time, and not have the demons reach him.

Demons don't like water.

He felt arms wrap around his middle, gently pulling him back to the surface. He wrapped his arms around Adam, resting his head on the older man's shoulder.

Adam moved to rest his back around the edge of the pool, keeping his arms locked around Jeff. He pressed his nose against the smaller male's hair as they watched their friends start a swim race.

"All right, ladies," Chris was on the other side of the pool, his hands in the air, "Listen _very _closely, I will count to three. At three, you will swim from that side," he pointed over to Adam and Jeff, "to my side. On your marks…"

Matt and Jay grinned at each other.

"Get set," Chris continued.

Matt relaxed his muscles while Jay rolled his shoulders.

"Go!" Chris bellowed.

Matt smirked, watching Jay go ahead of him.

Chris smirked also, crossing his arms. He waited until Jay made it to his side before leaning down, "I _said_ I was going to count to three, didn't I?"

Jay blinked, "…But you said to go!"

"But _go_ isn't three!" Matt and Chris chanted, beaming widely as Jeff's laughter followed.

Jay huffed, crossing his arms, "You guys are asses."

Adam snickered, shaking his head at his brother. "Stupid," he looked back down at Jeff, watching him run his fingers through the water. Sighing, he nuzzled against Jeff's neck, eyes closing.

Jeff blinked, feeling Adam's arms tighten around him. He glanced back at the blonde, smiling happily as his emerald orbs locked with the older blonde's hazel. He patted Adam's cheek before sliding out of his arms, swimming over to Chris, who was juggling around three plastic balls.

"He's never going to understand, Adam," Matt said softly, staring over at his close friend, "Don't be sad about it."

"I try not to be," Adam answered sincerely, his eyes watching Jeff's face. The younger blonde was smiling widely as he and Chris a ball back and forth. "But it's hard. It sucks more each time knowing that he won't ever be able to feel…the way I feel about him."

"It's been a long time, huh?" Matt murmured, keeping his voice gentle, "You've loved him for so long."

Adam smiled ruefully, "Four years. Four years of stolen glances and meaningful touches. Four years of heartache."

"I'm sorry," Matt was being honest. He knew how much Adam pined for Jeff.

But Jeff's mind was too fragile to even begin to comprehend the feelings that Adam felt. Ever since he was eight, the younger Hardy had experienced nothing but rape and pain. His mind had linked the two with love, which was what the sick bastards told him they felt for him.

Sick people…

It really was a shame that those fucking _doctors_ were never found.

Jeff lived in constant fear. Fear of being found.

Matt shuddered, eyes sliding shut.

"_What is it, my darling?" Matt whispered, staring down at his baby brother. He watched with worried eyes as Jeff doubled over in pain, grasping onto his sides. The fifteen year old would continually whimper and sob with pain. _

"_He seems to be cramping," Dr. Pain told him, his cold eyes glued to the fifteen year olds arched body. _

"_But why?" Matt asked, concern becoming greater when Jeff arched off the hospital bed completely, a shrill whine leaving his pale mouth, "Why is he cramping?"_

_Dr. Pain merely shrugged, "Could have been something he ate."_

_Matt stared at the doctor, pain written on his face. Why was the man acting as if nothing was wrong? Could he not see how Jeff was writhing and shaking in pain?_

_Or…did he just not care?_

_He watched Dr. Pain scribble something on that stupid clipboard before making his way out of the room. _

"_I'll be back," the man muttered, his footsteps echoing throughout the room. _

_Matt cupped Jeff's cheek, staring into his brother's eyes. _

_They were bloodshot and wide open. His mouth was parted in a horrified scream and the tears sliding down his face were causing cracks in his older brother's heart. _

"_Tell me, Jeff," Matt whispered, mouth pressing against the smaller Hardy's forehead, "Tell me what's hurting you."_

_Jeff whimpered, grabbing onto Matt's hand. He moved it down to his hospital gown, and forced it to slide underneath, towards his rectum. He gripped Matt's hand tighter when the older man let out a gasp, trying to tear his hand away. _

"_What is that?" Matt asked, voice laced with fear. He felt a thick liquid coat his fingertips and then slide down his wrist. He felt Jeff let go, his emerald orbs shutting. _

_Swallowing hard, the older Hardy pulled his hand out from underneath Jeff's gown. He paled at the sight of the red blood staining his hand. He began to shake, looking down to his brother. _

"_Jeff?" Matt whimpered, "Why are you bleeding down there?"_

_The emerald eyes opened, full of fear and pain. His mouth parted, whispering his final words to Matt. _

"_Because…I'm a bad boy."_

"And then you called the police," Adam murmured, keeping his eyes locked on his friends. "How did you get away with it? Why didn't the sick fuck come back to check on Jeff?"

"They already knew," Matt looked to his brother. "Jeff never spoke to me after that…but I've asked him questions and he's answered with nods and shakes. One of the doctors, Steel, forgot to clean Jeff after they'd given him the enema for the drug and…raped him. A common side-effect of enemas is harsh and severe cramping. Jeff was cramping really bad this night, and the head doctor in that fucked up hospital knew it. I think he went to confront Steel, who admitted to forgetting to empty Jeff out. They bolted after that, from an exit at the far end of the hospital."

Adam frowned, "You and your dad didn't find it suspicious for these fucking assholes to _keep_ Jeff in a hospital with no staff other than them just because he had the flu? You didn't see the signs?"

Matt turned, shivering in guilt, "Jeff was only eight at the time and dad was getting sick also," he whispered, "I had to take care of daddy with our aunt being the only helper I had. These doctors gained our trust and offered to house Jeff for as long as I needed. I was only eleven and our family was never rich. It was the only hospital daddy and auntie could afford. Every time I visited…I was only allowed an hour with Jeff. I should have known...the signs were there. When he would say so little…and tense whenever Dr. Pain would come into the room."

_Matt grinned, leaning on his side as he and Jeff played Monopoly and listened to some country music from his travel radio._

_The smaller Hardy smiled as he picked up the dice. _

_The door opened, revealing Jeff's doctor._

_The twelve-year old stiffened, the dice slipping out of his hand. _

_Matt blinked, glancing at his brother and then the doctor. _

_Dr. Pain leaned down next to Jeff, resting a hand on the boy's shoulder as he looked down at the board game. "Looks like you're going to jail, Jeffy…"_

_The blonde's eyes shut._

His eyes watered, "When he…he would grab onto my wrist, and tell me to take him home."

"_I'll be back in a couple of days, Jeff. Maybe dad will feel up to coming along, but it's not likely. The three-hour ride would probably make him really tired." Matt stood, taking his coat from Dr. Doomsday. _

_He jumped as Jeff latched onto his wrist. Looking down, he frowned, putting his hand on Jeff's wrist, "Come on, Jeff, I need to catch the bus and get home to dad."_

"_T-take me home, I'm not sick anymore." the paler Hardy whispered, eyes looking towards his doctors. _

_Matt shook his head, "Sorry, kiddo." He pressed a kiss to Jeff's forehead, "The doctors will take better care of you than I can."_

"God, why didn't I listen? Why didn't I pay attention?"

Adam shushed his friend, pulling him into an embrace, "I'm sorry," he breathed, eyes closing, "I didn't mean to…make you feel bad. It wasn't your fault that they were good at brainwashing. It wasn't your fault. Jeff was brainwashed also, that's why he is the way he is now. He's still hearing the threats they yelled at him. About hurting you and Gil,"

They both stilled when Jeff turned to stare at them.

The emerald eyed blonde frowned, noticing their distressed embrace. As if knowing what they were talking about, he pulled himself out of the pool, head lowering as he made his way back to his room.

"Eh?" Chris looked to his fellow Canadian and the other Hardy, "Where's Jeff going?"

They didn't answer him.

_**{Screamworks}**_

He hated the water.

Randy thrashed, kicking and punching at the large man who held him down, trying to coerce his body into the bath-tub. "Let me the fuck go!" he yelled, eyes clenched tightly shut.

"Randy," Hunter spoke calmly from behind the nurse and his ward, "You smell. You need to take a bath."

"Fuck you!" the naked man yelled, arms swinging wildly. He popped Batista in the face, causing the older man to growl and turn to Hunter, an impatient look in his brown eyes.

Hunter's nose twitched and he sighed, sliding his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a syringe full of Randy's medication, gesturing for Batista to hold the younger man's arm out.

Randy barely winced as the needle pierced his arm. He was used to being stuck with various needles. It didn't mean he enjoyed it, though. His eyes narrowing to slits, Randy felt the medication entering his system, forcing him to calm down.

He let loose a soft snarl as he was lowered into the bath-tub. His ass touched the cold floor of the tub and he stiffed when the water was turned on. Lukewarm drops of liquid hit his flesh and caused goosebumps to appear on his body, making his tattoos look slightly darker.

He'd gone against his father and gotten himself tattooed at a young age. Mostly just to spite him, but the tattoos held a much deeper meaning. Versus and skulls to illustrate how demented he truly was.

His eyes began to half-lid, murmuring incoherently as the medication began to hit him harder. He could hear the voices in his head chanting to him, telling him to ignore the seductive lull of the drug and to just jump out and beat his fist into the nurse's face until there was a bloody hole in his forehead.

_Fight it, Randy. _

_Break the spell these people have on you. _

_Use your strength. Kill them._

_**You are right and they are wrong. **_

_**You have every right to hurt them. **_

_**Every right to make them bleed belongs to you.**_

_Please us, Randy._

_You will be rewarded if you please us._

_Do what we want…and you'll get what you want._

Randy gritted his teeth.

The voices always lied. They never gave him what he wanted. They were so fucking selfish. They just took…and took…and took. He had nothing more to give.

But even if he wanted to give up on the voices, he knew he could it. They were there whether he wanted them to be or not.

"Why does he get so freaked out over water?" Batista asked Hunter, making sure to not blush as he began to clean Randy's body.

Hunter shrugged, heaving a large sigh, "I never found out. Randy never talks to me about what happened to him. He barely talks to me at all anymore."

Randy would have laughed if he could.

No one but those damn scientists and the mad man who organized his whole ordeal knew about what he had been through.

_He sputtered, trembling and thrashing as the bigger man held his head underwater. He choked on the liquid, causing him to gag and vomit into the tub, staining the water with thick bile._

"_You still have no idea what you used on him?" the man asked from behind them, sounding agitated. _

"_We need to test all the species," the scientist informed the man patiently, "Some are known for being able to survive underwater, you know."_

"_I understand," the man snapped, "I just want this to be done at a much faster rate. It's getting harder and harder to cover his whereabouts."_

"_We will quicken our pace, sir." The scientist gripped Randy's head, pulling him out of the water. _

_The boy was sobbing, tears dribbling down his chin to land in the mixture of vomit and water. He let out a whimper of fear as the scientist to his left scribbling something down on a notepad._

"_Dunk him again," the scientist murmured, scribbling away, "We pulled him out too soon."_

"_No please!" Randy's yells were muffled as he was forced into the water again, vomit and water going into his nose._

Randy jerked, staring up at Hunter in shock.

Hunter frowned down at him, cupping his cheek, "Are you alright?" he asked softly, his eyes trained on Randy's watery orbs.

Schooling his face, Randy slapped Hunter's hand away, turning his face. He felt Batista grab him, standing him up. A white robe was wrapped around his body and then he was lead back to his room.

Hunter stared after his charge, sadness in his eyes.

Randy had been through so much hell...

But so had Shawn's patient.

Maybe…just maybe, they would open up to one another.

He followed after Batista, making a mental note to let Shawn know when his charge was ready for Jeff to come and visit.

It had to be done soon.

Tonight, if possible…

_**-Later-**_

"Why are you still here?" Randy asked, his tone completely bored.

Hunter gave him a questioning look, watching Randy pull on the clothes he had laid out for him. "What do you mean?"

"Usually when I meet my new roommates, you're up in the safety of the security room, watching from a monitor." Randy drawled, tugging on the dark blue boxers. A pair of black jeans followed, and he pulled on a blue muscle shirt atop of everything.

Hunter ignored the sting that came from Randy's words and stared at his charge instead. Randy was very fit for someone who was so broken. He had a toned, slim figure with nice but not huge muscles. His long arms were covered in tattoos and his hands were big and calloused.

Randy was a very good looking boy.

Perhaps he and Jeff…

Shaking his head, Hunter smirked at his charge, "I need to be here to make sure you play nice. This kid is special to Dr. Michaels. You're not to attack him tonight."

"Can I attack him later?" Randy's voice was smooth, tongue coming out to wet his mouth, smirk in place.

Hunter sneered at him, but before he could come up with a smart reply, the door was opened and several voices reached his ears.

"Dr. Michaels, please reconsider! Jeff isn't stable, he can't have a roommate!" this voice was mostly concerned, but it also sounded a bit outraged.

"Especially not someone who's in _this_ wing, man!" this next voice was just all pissed.

Shawn came into view, looking tired and slightly worried. "Hunter, this is Matt Hardy, he's Jeff's brother. The blonde next to him is Adam Copeland, a close friend of the brothers."

The blonde, Adam, hurried over to Hunter, pointing a finger into his chest, "What's wrong with you? Do you really think introducing your sick patient to Jeff is going to help him?"

Randy stalked forewords, eyes clouding over with anger, "I am not sick," he snarled, voice like steel. "You better hold you tongue. I will not feel any regret in kicking you in the skull."

Adam's eyes narrowed in challenge, pressing his nose into Randy's, "You want to try it, big boy?" he sneered.

Matt grabbed Adam's jeans, tugging him away from Randy, a frown on his face, "Adam," he scolded.

Hunter raised a hand, holding Randy off. "Calm down," he muttered.

Randy merely hissed in his direction.

Shawn sighed, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…"

"This will work," Hunter said calmly, "Show me Jeff."

Shawn hesitated for only a moment, before walking out of the door.

He came back seconds later, a very confused and very frightened Jeff gripping onto his hand.

His emerald eyes landed on Randy, and he took a step back, hiding behind his doctor.

Randy blinked several times, head tilting. He smirked, turning to Hunter, "This is him? This is my next victim?"

Jeff's sharp inhale caused Shawn and Matt to wince and Adam to growl.

"Randall," Hunter hissed, eyes narrowing.

Randy smirked, "Well…I'm sure we'll have plenty of _fun_ together."

Jeff's eyes went wide before he began to quiver.

Soon, he was falling backwards, his body landing heavily atop of Matt's, who tried to steady his younger brother.

Randy chuckled, watching the smaller patient pass out.

It would be too easy.

_**{Screamworks}**_

_Shit chapter, I know. _

_The read will get a lot better, folks. _

_:D_

_Love on._


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: Screamworks_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: "Jeff could feel everything that was being done to him," Matt whispered, the feeling of Evan's fingers in his hair soothing him only a bit, "…but he just could not move." SLASH. _

_Dedicated to: Emri-May_

_{Screamworks}_

Voices.

People…talking…talking loudly. Angrily.

Oh no.

Jeff's eyes snapped open. He swallowed thickly, cringing as the action caused his throat to ache, and sat up. His eyes took in the sight of Adam arguing with the big blonde man who he'd seen in the room with the blue-eyed patient.

"You're off your fucking chain! Did you _hear_ what that insane fuck said to Jeff? You saw the kid faint, how the hell do you expect him to stay with that crazy fuck?"

The man's brown eyes narrowed dangerously, "I have apologized for Randy's behavior, but the agreement was already made. I will closely monitor their actions."

"Bullshit," Adam hissed, "You'll be watching from a damn computer. That isn't going to do much when Jeff is getting knocked around!"

A whimper left Jeff's mouth, bringing all attention to him.

"Jeffro," Matt approached his baby brother, sitting besides him and pressing a soothing kiss to his soft lips, "You're alright, Jeffro. You're alright."

Adam ran his fingers through his tousled blonde hair, "Sorry for waking you, Rabbit." His tired eyes narrowed over at Hunter.

Dr. Michaels sighed and looked at his watch. "I don't have much time," he murmured, "I need to meet my husband for dinner. Hunter," he focused blue eyes to his old friend, "Talk to Jeffrey. Tell him about Randy, maybe that will help him understand."

Hunter nodded and took a short step towards the patient. He frowned when Jeff flinched, eyes softening, "Okay. Jeff, my name is Hunter. I'm Randy's…guardian."

Emerald eyes stared blankly at him.

"I want to tell you about why I asked for you to be Randy's roommate," he began in a soft tone, "Randy is twenty one years old. He's…special."

Adam snorted, earning a frown from Matt.

"He hears voices in his head," Hunter continued quietly, "These voices…they're bad. They tell him to do bad things and he can't control himself because he is suffering from IED. Do you know what IED is, Jeff?"

The small blonde shook his head slowly, fingers twitching.

"Intermittent Explosive Disorder; it's a behavioral disorder that causes random fits of rage where you need to find a way to just release all your anger. Randy developed this disorder when he turned nine."

Jeff stared at him, eyes slightly curious, but body still tense.

"Randy is like you in a way, Jeff. He's very skittish around people he doesn't know very well. But…he's hiding things from me. I love him very much, Jeff. He's the closest thing to a son I've ever had. I need him to open up to me because if he just continues to listen to the voices, then he'll be shipped off to an asylum."

Hunter lowered his head, "He needs help…and I need help to help him. Can you help me, Jeff, please?"

Jeff didn't blink.

Hunter sighed, "Thank you for listening, kid." He stood up to leave, but tiny fingers circled his wrist.

He looked back down, hope rising.

Jeff stared up at him with those emerald eyes, so full of pain and wisdom for someone so young and nodded slowly.

Jeff would do it.

He would help Randy.

"Rabbit…" Adam was clearly uncomfortable. He moved to Jeff's side, opposite of Matt, "Think about this, Rabbit, I don't want you getting hurt."

Jeff smiled at Adam, leaning against him. He nuzzled against the older blonde and made a soft "popping" noise with his lips.

Adam sighed, eyes closing. "You'd better not get hurt," he muttered.

Jeff didn't reply, but he was really hoping for the same thing.

_**-Later On-**_

"I really don't feel comfortable leaving him with Randy," Matt said honestly as he rubbed his arm. "Jeff's already been so hurt in his life and he's so afraid to open up to people. I really don't want him to be abused again."

Hunter sighed, "Randy isn't an animal, Matthew. He only ever gets violent when he lets his medication slip. Usually, he's nothing but a sarcastic, rude little shit. I'll make sure Randy is taking his pills. It lessens the risk of an IED episode and it makes Randy more relaxed. I won't let anything happen to Jeff, I promise."

Matt still didn't look very convinced, but he was at least polite.

"Your promise doesn't mean shit to us," Adam mumbled, hazel eyes narrowed, "You're no doctor. You're not going to be in this hospital twenty four seven." His left arm was draped over Matt's shoulder and his right was clutching his and the older Hardy's bags.

"Adam Joseph Copeland!" Jay grabbed his older brother's ear and began to drag him towards the hospital doors, "You're so rude."

Matt watched them leave before he handed his bag to Chris, who followed the other blondes. "All I'm saying, Hunter, is that Jeff is very special to so many people. I was brainwashed once into leaving my brother in the care of others," his brown eyes glistened, "Please don't make me regret letting this happen."

Hunter placed a hand on Matt's shoulders, "I…promise."

Matt nodded once and turned on his heel, exiting the hospital.

He made his way to the car, sighing softly when he noticed huddled over the hood, his shoulders tense. "Addams…"

Adam raked his fingers through his locks of gold, "I can't pretend to be happy. I can't, Matt. I love that kid so damn much. And now he's probably gonna get hurt by that insane fucker. I can't deal. I can't."

"I understand, Addams…" Matt pulled the blonde into a hug, "I feel the same way, but Jeff has made his decision. He feels bad for someone he doesn't even know."

The ride home was a tense, long ride.

Perpetual Smiles was a three hour ride from Cameron. The stops for a bite to eat and bathroom breaks made the ride almost four hours.

Matt glanced over at Adam, seeing the blonde's head resting against the window. He glanced to the rearview mirror.

Jay and Chris were leaning against each other, asleep.

Sighing, he focused his eyes on the road, thinking about his younger brother.

'_Why did you say yes, Jeff? Did you see something in Randy that you liked? Were you curious?'_

He made a left, furrowing his eyebrows.

'_I hope you're doing alright.'_

'_I hope you're safe.'_

_**{Screamworks}**_

Jeff sat on his bed with his back pressed against the wall. He was nervous, his teeth nearly shredding the skin of his lower lip. He was a bit uncomfortable, used to wearing hospital gowns. He wore a pair of pajama bottoms now, red plaid, and a black tank top. His hair curtained his eyes slightly, just enough to give him some shadowing.

Randy stared back at him, cobalt eyes empty. His tatted arms were crossed over his bare chest, bronze skin enhanced by the lights above them. One sweat-pant encased leg was crossed over the other, his feet bare. The corner of his mouth twitched often, and Jeff wondered if he wanted to say something.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

Jeff blinked in surprise, cheeks turning slightly red. He tilted his head, brows furrowing in a questioning look.

Randy raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you talk? Are you a retard or something?" he asked, his deep voice slowing the words down.

Jeff flushed harder and shook his head slowly, lowering his eyes. He began to pick at his wrist bandages, drawing Randy's eyes to them.

"Ah. So you're a cutter. That's why they put you in here." Randy shrugged, "Just another little emo kid, I see."

"If you're so anxious to take your life," He spoke calmly, eyes glinting, "I don't mind helping you."

Jeff's eyes widened in alarm and he scuffled back, forgetting that he was already pressed against the wall. He clawed at the wall, his fingernails making rough scratching noises as he tried to scale the flat space.

Randy watched him, blinking, "Calm the fuck down, it was a joke." He muttered, annoyance shining his blue orbs. "Christ, you get freaked over nothing. If you're scared now, rooming with me is going to be hell for you. This is me on a _normal_ night. You wouldn't want to be near me when I have an episode," his lips curved into a smirk as he spoke the last few words.

Jeff stared back at him, breathing a little heavier, skin a little paler and his emerald eyes a whole lot glassier.

Randy snorted, lying down on his bed. He turned on his side, his back facing Jeff. "Fucking retard," he murmured to himself.

Jeff frowned, hearing the soft spoken words. Slowly, he allowed himself to lie down on his side as well, facing Randy's back. He wouldn't be sleeping, of course, but he didn't want to be surprised by Randy any time soon.

So far, everything was going alright.

Randy was a mean boy…but that was to be expected.

Jeff pressed his cheek against the pillow, eyes half-lidding. He watched Randy's back, sighing in relief when he realized the older man was asleep. Maybe the first night wouldn't be so bad.

Wrong. So, so wrong.

Three hours later, around four in the morning, Randy's back began to tense.

Jeff blinked, not really aware of what was happening at first. Then, he noticed the amount of perspiration sliding down Randy's back. The muscles would spasm and tense up for long periods of time.

Then, Randy began to…

Whimper.

Jeff's eyes widened and he sat absolutely still as Randy began to toss and turn. Muffled groans and whimpers of pain began to leave the older man's mouth, and then, the words began.

"Stop it…" Randy murmured, his face a grimace of pain, "Fucking let me go…"

please…" he jerked harshly, head turning to face Jeff.

Biting down on his lower lip, Jeff had to force himself to not go over and check on Randy. He didn't know how the older male would react, after all…

"Stop…please, stop. I'll be good, I promise…just stop," Randy's voice had heightened to a whine, a nearly heartbreaking sound when it came from someone with such a cold disposition and husky voice.

It really was tearing into his heart.

But why?

Randy was a rude, mean man…why was he feeling so bad? And why did he want nothing more than to comfort him? Why was _Randy Orton_ so much…like him?

Standing slowly, Jeff slipped out of his bed and crawled quietly over to Randy. Kneeling, Jeff's shaky hand reached out, landing lightly over Randy's chest, right above the rapidly beating heart.

When Randy began to trash harder, Jeff quickly withdrew his hand, fear gripping his own heart. Swallowing thickly, Jeff waited a couple of minutes before he tried again, this time letting his palm press a little bit harder down on the man's chest.

Randy's body stilled, his heart continuing to beat at a fast tempo.

Jeff held his breath, eyes wide as Randy's features slowly relaxed. Emerald eyes shutting, Jeff let loose a deep sigh.

Only to choke on that same breath as Randy reached a large hand out to grasp his neck. He immediately began to quiver, his body jerking and shaking. He made gagging sounds, throat trying to swallow as his windpipe was practically crushed. His nails sank into Randy's wrists and he tried to wretch himself out of the man's grip.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Randy snarled slowly, making each word count. He shoved Jeff away, watching with angered eyes as the smaller male landed with his back on the ground. He blinked however, when Jeff's body began to convulse.

"Hey, what the fuck's up with you?"

Jeff barely heard him; his eyes were wide, gasping breaths leaving his mouth as he clawed at his throat. Memories flashed before his eyes, causing him to let out loud screams of fear.

"_How do we know he won't move?"_

"_Test it."_

_Jeff could do nothing but watch in fear as large hands moved towards him. The drug had already been in his system for about twenty minutes, and the doctors were testing to see if the effect would actually work now that they had the drug inserted via enema. _

_They had already tried different things, different methods of getting the drug into his body and making it so that he wouldn't be able to move or bat an eye. _

_The eight year old had a bad feeling that this time…it was going to work. _

_The large hands of Dr. Steel clamped down onto his neck, choking him. He tried to move, he tried bucking away from the pain, but he couldn't. _

_He couldn't move at all. _

_Dr. Pain smirked, eyes flashing, "I think we finally found a way to make it work, men." He grabbed something from a near-by table, holding it up to the light. _

_Jeff's glassy vision could make out spikes._

_And then, he could feel a collar-like material sink into his skin, pointy spikes digging into his sensitive throat. Needle like; they drew blood from small wounds, little trails running down his neck and chest. _

_It hurt so bad…_

_But what happened next was much worse. _

_Like a chain effect, they began to masturbate above him, each making disgustingly loud noises as they jerked themselves. _

_The collar was pulled off his neck harshly, his skin tearing, leaving behind deep wounds. One by one, the doctors came on his skin, their salty semen slipping into his wounds, making them burn and sting. _

_It felt like something was eating his flesh, it made him want to scratch at his throat so bad._

_But…he couldn't move._

Jeff could feel hands on him, lifting him up. His body convulsed, needing oxygen.

Because Dr. Michaels was gone for the night, another doctor had to round up nurses to restrain Jeff and place him onto a stretcher. Batista was one of the nurses, his bigger body easily holding Jeff down.

Hunter came in, looking rather sad. He turned to look at Randy, who was watching Jeff with wide cobalt eyes. "Randy," he began but Randy cut him off.

Randy frowned, "He fucking touched me first, damn it!" his hands clenched, "You didn't tell him not to touch me? I don't _like_ to be touched."

"He was trying to comfort you," Hunter narrowed his eyes, "You were…nearly crying in your sleep. All he wanted to do was wake you up, you were probably scaring him."

"I don't give a shit, he's not to touch me, got it?" Randy sneered. "I don't like being touched by retards."

Hunter's nostrils flared, "Randy-"

A sudden sound of pain from Jeff caught their attention.

The little blonde's neck had four fingerprint marks; the bandages had loosened around his wrists, allowing them to see the mangled, bitten flesh.

_**{Screamworks}**_

Randy grimaced, looking away at the sight of the badly torn wrists.

_You could do much worse to him than that._

_**You could hurt him, Randy. **_

_Do it. Hurt him._

Randy tilted his head, closing his eyes as he heard his neck crack. He swallowed and looked to Hunter, "I think I need my pills."

Hunter looked surprised, "You actually want your pills?"

Randy snorted, turning up his nose, "It's got nothing to do with that retard. I just want to get back to sleep."

Randy waited until Hunter left the room, before looking back to Jeff.

He was pressed against his bed, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes and breathing deeply. One of the doctors pulled the needle they had inserted out of his arm, cleaning it off before checking his neck.

Randy ran his tongue over his lips, sitting back on his bed. He ran his hands through his head, blue eyes clenching shut.

_It was so cold. _

_Too fucking cold. _

_Randy moaned, numbed lips parting as he voiced his displeasure. The cold temperature was really hurting him. It's not like it was just stinging because it was cold, no, it actually hurt. _

_He was still in the glass incubator, only now he was lying on ice. His lips were quickly turning blue. His toes clenched and unclenched. _

"_Please, it hurts…" he breathed, his breath fogging up the glass as he looked up at the scientist writing down results on his clipboard._

_The scientist didn't even spare him a look, but continued to write down results. _

_Randy turned his head slowly, shuddering all over as he gazed through the foggy glass at the man sitting only a few feet away. _

"_I'll be a good boy, I promise…just please let me out…"_

_The man merely turned his head, fists clenched. _

He looked up as Hunter stood over him. Without saying a word, Randy took the offered pills and swallowed them dry, keeping his eyes on Jeff.

The blonde was now having his wrists re-bandaged. His drugged up state had made him sluggish, his head turned towards the white wall.

The whole time…he didn't say a word.

"Why doesn't he talk?" Randy muttered, "Is he an actual retard?"

"No, Randy," Hunter sighed, "Jeff was silenced in a horrible way."

Randy snorted, "Sure. I bet that kid has no clue what pain really is." As soon as the words finished, Jeff's head turned towards Randy.

The older man hid a surprised look as lost emerald eyes stared back at him.

Golden lashes surrounded the emerald orbs, dark circles under each. They were dilated slightly, due to the drug.

For a moment, it was almost as if Randy understood.

Something terrible had happened to Jeff…

But Randy didn't have to care.

Rolling his eyes, Randy sat back on his bed, his arms behind his head. "Turn the damn lights off when you leave."

Hunter shook his head, making his way out the door. The doctors and Batista followed and soon the lights were turned off.

Randy's eyes quickly adjusted to the dark and he glanced over at the blonde.

Jeff was mouthing words to himself, not making a sound, but just forming the words with his lips.

Randy narrowed his eyes, slowly understanding the words the blonde mutely spoke.

'_Bad boy…' _Randy thought, eyes slowly closing.

Randy's couldn't lie to himself.

It was…disturbing. Even to him.

_**{Screamworks}**_

Matt sighed tiredly, entering his room.

It was five thirty in the morning.

He'd just gotten home, having to drop off the Canadians first. He stayed with Adam for a while, wanting to make sure the older man was fine. Once he was assured that Adam would be able to deal, he drove straight home.

Matt shrugged off his jacket, shirt, pants and shoes. He was too exhausted to take off his socks or boxers, so he just slid into bed, eyes closing.

"…Matthew?"

Matt's tired eyes opened and he smiled, turning his head, "Morning, Evan," he murmured.

"Are you just getting home?" Evan asked, frowning, moving his fingers through Matt's curls.

"Yes," Matt whispered. "Though I wish I would have stayed."

"Why?" Evan murmured, gently petting Matt's hair.

"Jeff's sharing a room with a violent…patient." Matt frowned when Evan didn't respond. "Yeah, he's fine. Thanks for asking." He dropped his head on the pillow.

Evan bit his lip, feeling bad. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I can't help that I'm afraid. Maybe…maybe if you tell me what happened to him?"

Matt opened his weary eyes.

Evan did look ashamed…

Sighing, Matt parted his mouth. "_Liikkumaton_."

Eva raised a brow, "What?"

"That's the drug. The drug they would use on Jeff. It would leave him motionless. They sexually abused, tortured, and beat him."

Evan's look of horror was followed by the gentle caresses to his partners curls.

"Jeff could feel everything that was being done to him," Matt whispered, the feeling of Evan's fingers in his hair soothing him only a bit, "…but he just could not move."

_**{Screamworks}**_

_A few things in this chapter. _

_Randy and Jeff will not warm up to each other quickly. They'll end up together, but not too fast. _

_Liikkumaton= A Finnish word meaning Motionless. It is not an actual drug, I just needed a fancy drug name. _

_LOVE ON!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: Screamworks_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: "Jeff could feel everything that was being done to him," Matt whispered, the feeling of Evan's fingers in his hair soothing him only a bit, "…but he just could not move." SLASH. _

_Dedicated to: Emri-May_

_{Screamworks}_

_-Later on that Morning-_

Randy's eyes opened slowly, blinking the sleep out of his cobalt hues. Sitting up, he grimaced, hearing the muscles in his back pop. His eyes glanced around the room, not really looking for anything in particular.

A flash of gold caught his eye, though, and he snapped his head towards it, eyes narrowed instinctively. When he saw what it was, he allowed himself to calm down with a roll of his cobalt's.

The kid.

He was still strapped to the bed, his fingers trying to grab the sheets that were just out of reach. He was shaking terribly, gasps leaving his throat as he stared at the wall. Randy couldn't see his face, since it was facing the wall, but he could tell better than anyone when someone was freezing.

His eyes closed tightly, neck twisting as he remembered the cold…tight incubator.

Standing, he shoved his hands into his pockets, and walked closer to the strapped blonde. He stared down at him, eyebrow raising as the kid finally turned, looking up at him. He didn't know whether to be amused…or disturbed when the kid began to force himself to stop shivering and swallowed thickly at his presence.

What did he think was going to happen? Randy wondered. He reached a hand over, hand closing around the sheet. As he began to pull it over the small, trembling form, the over-grown rhinoceros known as Batista came rushing in, slamming into him.

Randy grunted as his side slapped against the cold surface of the tiled floor. He snarled at Batista, trying to shove the bigger man off.

"Dave," a calm voice said from behind him, "I don't think Randy was trying to harm Jeff."

Randy snorted, that's what this was? "I was going to put the damn blanket over him. You idiots forgot to wrap the retard up and now he's a popsicle." He glared heatedly up at Batista and growled, "Now get off me, you fat fuck."

Hunter smiled as Batista got off of Randy, stepping out of the big man's way as he mumbled irate curses towards his son. Waiting until Batista left the room, Hunter stepped closer to Jeff, staring down at his pale form.

"Good morning, little one," he said softly, taking note of the weary look in Jeff's eyes, "I talked to Shawn a while ago. He's told me that he will return later, but for now, that I am allowed to un-strap you."

Jeff tried to shy away as Hunter's large hands began to remove the straps from his body. He let loose a breath as the constricting things were removed and he sat up slowly, tired eyes closing for a few moments.

"Did you get any sleep?" Hunter's voice was fairly concerned.

Jeff didn't make any type of response. His eyes shyly moved to the floor, arms wrapping themselves around him. He was starting to shudder again and he nearly jumped out of his skin when Hunter placed the blanket over him.

Randy watched as Hunter's fingers ran through his hair before the bigger man turned to look at him. "Get dressed. You're starting therapy with Jeff today."

_Therapy!_

"What?" the slow, amused drawl caused Hunter to snort and repeat himself.

"Therapy. Shawn suggested it; he said it may bring you both closer."

Randy sneered, "How close do you want me to be with him _exactly_?"

The suspicion in his tone caused Hunter to smirk wryly.

"Just…close enough so that the message sinks in."

Randy twitched as Hunter left the room, mouthing a curse to the man's back. He stood, rolling his neck several times to get the kinks out. He then headed over to a corner of the room where his clothes and shoes lay stacked neatly.

On top of all his other problems, he had a small case of OCD.

He grabbed a pair of dark jeans, a fresh pair of boxers and a white t-shirt. Not even caring that the blonde was watching him curiously, Randy pulled off his sweatpants and boxers. He fought an arrogant smirk when he heard the blonde let out a squeak and stepped into his fresh boxers and pulled his jeans on right after.

He turned; amused to the see the blonde covering his eyes with trembling, pale hands. Glancing around for Jeff's backpack, Randy spotted it against the door and walked towards it, grabbing it and throwing it at the blonde, "Get dressed."

Jeff stood warily, watching Randy with guarded eyes. He flushed, delicate pink circles blooming on his cheeks and his emerald orbs began to look around the room for some private corner. After a few moments, he seemed to understand that there would be no privacy and turned around, trembling as he pulled off his pajama pants.

Randy hadn't really intended to stare, but when he saw the blonde's pale, smooth thighs, he found himself unable to look away. He tilted his head appreciatively as his cobalt eyes raked over the tight, bubbly ass, long legs and the…

Holy shit.

His eyes zeroed in on a scar etched onto that lily white skin. It was a faded pink color, a ragged triangular shape that was so out of place amongst his pale skin. Training his eyes lower, Randy could see red markings around Jeff's pale ankles, almost as if there were invisible cuffs on them…

He blinked his eyes slowly, waiting a few moments before opening them again. When he did look again, Jeff had pulled on a pair of faded blue jeans, sort of baggy, enough to see his pale indents, and had decided to keep the tank top he wore to bed on. Narrowing his eyes, Randy could see that Jeff had his hands up to his mouth, trying to swallow back dry sobs.

What the fuck was wrong with this kid?

Frustrated with the fact that he had actually enjoyed seeing the kid's body and annoyed that he even _cared_, Randy moved forewords, leaving the room first. He was met by Batista, who was frowning.

"What?" Randy asked, annoyance evident.

Batista merely raised a brow, smirk slowly sliding onto his bronzed face. His eyes shifted to Jeff when the blonde stepped out, "Are you alright?"

Jeff stared up at the other man shyly and shifted a bit closer to Randy, clearly uncomfortable with the other man's presence.

Randy grimaced at this, feeling the smaller man's heat against his body. He really did not like people to be so close to him…

_Hurt him…_

_**Break him.**_

_Let him know not to stand so close…_

_**Destroy him.**_

Randy's orbs dilated and he shut his eyes tightly, bringing a hand up to his temple. He pressed against his forehead with his knuckles before forcing his eyes open, seeing Batista's hand stretched out towards him.

It was holding something small…blue colored…

His pill.

"It isn't time to take it yet," Randy breathed, shuddering slightly.

Batista glared at him, "I know that. You're going to take it either way."

Randy stepped closer, muscles flexing as he snarled, "Are you going to make me?"

Batista, for the most part, did look like he was going to make Randy swallow down the pill, but a soft voice stopped any attack. "Dave, maybe I should take it from here."

Jeff's eyes brightened as he looked to his therapist.

Randy allowed his eyes to meet honey-brown orbs. He smirked at the woman, eyes on her chest.

Trish smiled at Jeff, walking over to him. She ran her fingers over his blonde hair, "Morning, cutie, how are you?"

Jeff beamed brightly at her in response.

Trish turned, eyes focusing on Randy, "Well, I hope you'll enjoy the session," she spoke calmly but firmly, eyes never leaving the brunette's.

Randy smirked lazily in reply.

_**-Meanwhile…-**_

Shawn stepped into the kitchen, grinning when he noticed his husband cooking breakfast.

Wearing a _pink_ apron.

He couldn't help the giggle that escaped his lips, trying to stifle himself as his husband turned to him, lime eyes narrowed.

"Say anything wrong and your fool will be going to the dogs," the husky tone caused Shawn to grin adoringly.

"Never," Shawn mimed zipping up his lips and sat at table, setting his white coat on the seat next to it. He sighed deeply as the sound of his beeper went off and he grabbed it, staring down at the message.

_Therapy session starting._

"What is it?"

Shawn looked up at his husband, smiling lightly, "My favorite patient and his new roommate are having a therapy session together."

The bigger man raised a dark brow, "Favorite patient? The kid?" he placed a plate in front of Shawn and then sat down across from him with his own plate.

"Hm." Shawn confirmed, picking up his fork, "Hopefully all goes well…" he lifted the forkful of eggs into his mouth and chewed.

"Who's his new roommate?"

Shawn smiled at his husband. Mark didn't pry into his medical life much. He was a stuntman and bodyguard, his large build striking fear into anyone who met his eyes. Well, anyone but Shawn. He was a teddy bear when it came to his husband and his dogs.

"He's Hunter's son. His name is Randy, he's got IED and he hears…voices," Shawn picked up his mug full of black coffee and took a sip, "He's also been known to…hurt his roommates. It makes me feel very uncomfortable leaving him and Jeff in the same room."

"Then why did you let it happen?" Mark's deep voice was sprinkled with a bit of concern as he met his lovers blue eyes.

"Hunter…insisted," Shawn let loose a sigh, "He believes that Jeff could change Randy. I don't see how that can happen, with Jeff being how he is."

Mark raised a brow, "He's the one who was…killed mentally?"

Shawn nodded, "He's still very bright. Very, very smart that boy. He's just…well, he doesn't understand sometimes. I can tell that a friend of Jeff's has romantic feelings for him…but Jeff is so haunted by memories of his abuse that he'd probably think those feelings will cause him harm."

Mark made a humming noise in the back of his throat, "Must have been some torture he went through," he murmured, eyes closing.

Shawn nodded.

They enjoyed each other's company for a while longer before they departed with a loving kiss. Mark closed and locked up their house and made his way to his motor bike, while Shawn made his way to his convertible.

As soon as Shawn entered his car, his beeper went off again. Sighing, Shawn brought the device up to eye-level and paled.

_There's been an incident…_

Not bothering to put his seatbelt on, Shawn pressed his foot against the gas pedal and tore out of his driveway.

_**-Session-**_

Randy gritted his teeth, arms trembling as he tried to ignore the dozens of voices surrounding him.

The session had three other people besides him and Jeff. There was this one huge ass guy, with raven hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black mask, designed oddly. The top right and bottom were cut open so that you could see his temple and his jaw line and mouth. Its nose was a black triangle, covering the majority of the man's nose except for his nostrils, and the color was a dim gray bordering on black.

The other patient was also very big. He had stark white hair and light colored eyes. He had a blue jacked wrapped around him, and he was mumbling furiously to himself. Something about a conspiracy or some government plan to kill everyone…

The last person was probably the only normal one there. He was a kid, maybe a year or two older than Jeff. He kept mostly to himself, and had several scars and scabs decorating his face, arms, and any visible skin on his body.

Jeff was sitting on one of the chairs with his knees pulled up to his body, eyes glued to the floor as Trish spoke to the biggest guy, who was going on and on about wanting to be called Abyss. He was the only one not getting on Randy's nerves.

_What are we doing here?_

_**You are not crazy. You are not supposed to be in here. All these people…they are bothering us. You need to hurt them. **_

_Yes, Randy. You need to hurt them. We need to hurt them. Let us help you._

Randy's eyes began to shift in color, going from cobalt to a midnight blue resembling black. He began to pant harshly, knuckles cracking as he tightened his hands into fists. He leaned forwards on the chair, his elbows resting against his knees as his hands cradled his head.

_**{Screamworks}**_

Jeff watched Randy with barely concealed fear in his eyes.

He didn't like the way Randy's body was shuddering, the way the man's back was tight with anticipation. The sounds…the hissing that was coming out of his hidden lips. It was frightening to witness.

He glanced over at Trish, noting that she was still busy with Abyss, who was now babbling in an odd manner. Heidenreich was rocking back and forth, his shouts of conspiracy booming off the walls and the other boy was just sitting there watching Randy.

Jeff's eyes widened in alarm when the boy stood, heading over towards them. He swallowed thickly as the boy reached out to touch Randy and he stood quickly, grabbing the other's wrist. He shook his head, silently pleading for the boy not to touch Randy.

The kid gave him an annoyed look, "Let go of me."

Jeff slowly did, but only because he didn't want to make the boy mad. He closed his eyes tightly as the boy once again reached for Randy and jumped when the kid was promptly grabbed and shoved into the wall by the irate male.

He shuddered, hearing the noise break out around them in a higher octave. The sounds of Trish's calls for guards bouncing off the walls, Heidenreich's screams, and Abyss's loud wails making his hear hurt.

He watched as Randy began to rain punches down onto the kid and he bit his bottom lip, listening to the pained cries coming for the boy. Shaking, he watched as Randy beat the boy until he was a bloody mess on the ground. He gasped as Randy continued on, stomping on the barely conscious boy's body and face with his foot.

Jeff stepped back in alarm when Randy suddenly turned around to face him. The man's tanned cheeks were speckled with a bit of blood that had flown off the kid's face to land on his own. Blank eyes stared back at him with unchecked fury and evil…

Those weren't Randy's eyes.

Jeff continued to step back even as Randy walked forewords. He shut his eyes tightly as he pressed himself against a corner, heart thudding wildly in his heart. Images began to pop into his head, causing him to tear and for stains to mar his cheeks as liquid trailed from his closed eyes.

He felt Randy's hands on him, lifting him up so that his feet dangled from the ground, but in his mind, it wasn't Randy who was holding him up.

A few seconds passed and Jeff felt himself being dropped onto his side. He opened his teary eyes to see a blurred image of Randy being tackled to the ground by several guards as his growls, hisses and snarls echoed throughout the room.

Even with the other people in the room, all Jeff could hear was Randy.

And even though it was odd, Jeff knew that Randy attacking wasn't because he really wanted to do it…

It was because he was trying to fight an invisible enemy.

_**{Screamworks}**_

"_Wake up, Randy."_

_Randy grunted in reply, stubbornly keeping his eyes closed. _

"_Wake up."_

_Again, he tried to ignore the soft voice that was trying to lull him out of his sleep. He didn't know how this person was, they sounded as if they had a slight speech impediment and it was sort of annoying. _

"_I said, wake up!" _

_A hard jab at his side caused Randy to finally open his eyes and glare harshly at the person. He blinked, dumbfounded. _

_He found himself staring into baby blue eyes and a cherub face. He was very young looking, maybe only in his teens and he was just so adorable. _

…_And he was the little shit with the lisp._

"_Do I know you?" Randy drawled, staring at the boy. _

_The boy shook his head, "Not yet," a smile was on the boy's face, "Well, sort of. You haven't spoken to me in a while. I'm Cody."_

_Randy's face was blank. _

"…_You know, Cody Rhodie?"_

_Randy tilted his head. _

_Cody gritted his teeth, "I'm your conscious, you big doofus."_

_Randy snorted at this, "I don't have a conscious."_

"_You haven't had one, for a while," Cody nodded, eyes hard. "But you need me right now."_

_Randy frowned, staring around. This area…_

_He was…home._

_His childhood room with his things…_

_Randy looked around, confused and feeling more than a little lost. Schooling his features, he scowled at the boy, "Alright. I'll bite. What the hell do I need a conscious for?"_

"_I wasn't always your conscious," Cody said seriously, "I used to be your imaginary friend when you…when you were five. I'm now the good voice…amongst the bad ones."_

_When he was five?_

_Randy sighed, remembering. He wasn't much of a people person, not ever. He had created an imaginary friend at a young age just to have someone to talk to. _

"_Why are you back?" Randy asked, voice softening. "I know that I can't suddenly start having a conscious again. I've stopped caring about the good and have been doing bad for years now."_

_Cody sighed, running his hands through his hair, "You need me to help you."_

"_Help me with what?"_

_Blue eyes turned sorrowful, "With Jeff."_

"_Jeff?" Randy echoed, "The kid?"_

"_Yes. I need you to not hurt him, Randy. And I'm also here to warn you about the consequences of hurting him."_

"_I'm listening," Randy muttered, eyes full of disdain but a hint of curiosity._

"_This is your last chance, Randy," Cody's voice was very serious, despite the lisp. "If you continue to hurt people, Hunter will have you send to an asylum."_

_Randy frowned. _

"_And there's something else," Cody continued, "Things are going to start again. Not for you, but for Jeff."_

_What the hell did that mean? Before Randy could even comprehend, he found his world being distorted. Cody and the room around them began to disappear…_

"_Wait," Randy said, holding up a hand, "Cody, tell me what's going to happen!"_

"_You'll see later," Cody's voice sounded in his mind, "Don't cause Jeff any harm, Randy…"_

Randy woke up with a sudden jerk.

He looked around, panting hard. His eyes fell on Jeff, who was watching him with half-lidded eyes. Still panting for breath, Randy ran a hand over his sweaty cheeks, eyes locked on Jeff.

Jeff looked away, shuddering slightly.

"What the fuck happened?" he rasped, looking around.

Jeff, of course, didn't reply. He merely shrugged, staring at the far wall on the right.

Randy exhaled loudly, bringing his hands up to his face. He could see blood under his fingernails and he looked up to Jeff, alarmed. He stood, making his way towards the younger man.

Randy grabbed Jeff, ignoring the shriek that came from the blonde's mouth and he began to look him over, eyes narrowing in confusion when no markings could be seen. "…Where…?"

Jeff stared up at Randy, shaking. He slowly shook his head, indicating that he wasn't the one who Randy had hurt.

Randy slowly released Jeff, staring at him in confusion. "What happened to you before?" he found himself asking.

He could see the surprise in Jeff's emerald eyes.

"…What's going to happen again?"

Jeff didn't have an answer. He actually looked a little bit afraid now.

Randy couldn't blame him.

He was feeling somewhat afraid as well…

_**{Screamworks}**_

_Haha! Shawn's husband is revealed!_

_And yes. I HAD to add Cody. Now, Cody isn't always going to be popping in to remind Randy of how things will "start again", I'll let you all imagine what that could mean. (wink wink)_

_Right so, the last boy had a skin-picking disorder and will probably never be mentioned again. I just needed a filler character. _

_Oh, and if this chapter SUCKED hardcore, my apologies. _

_The original was better, only I accidentally deleted it and had to start again from scratch and try to remember what was there before. Everything before the attack was original, everything after, improve. _

_Let me tell you all, I am SO happy that you all are loving this story! I get random messages from readers begging me to update __ I thank you all so much for the support!_

_Love on!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Title: Screamworks_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: "Jeff could feel everything that was being done to him," Matt whispered, the feeling of Evan's fingers in his hair soothing him only a bit, "…but he just could not move." SLASH. _

_Dedicated to: Emri-May_

_{Screamworks}_

"How is your brother, Matthew?"

Matt almost dropped his fork onto his plate. He swallowed the bite in his mouth before nervously glancing over at his friends.

Adam had been talking in low undertones to Chris when the question came up. Now, he was just shoving the food around his plate, a sour look on his face. Jay was sitting across from Adam, and next to them, their mother Judy was giving Matt a look of interest, eager to hear news about Jeff.

Evan reached over and squeezed Matt's knee comfortingly, giving him a small smile.

Forcing himself to meet his father's eyes, Matt grinned weakly, "Um…he has a roommate."

Judy smiled, "Well, that's wonderful! Jeff needs the interaction." She picked up her wine glass, taking a small sip, "Now. What's his roommate like?"

"He's insane." Adam muttered.

Matt gave him a stern look, "Randy is…temperamental. He has to take a lot of medication."

"Oh my," Judy frowned, "That must be terrible." Her pretty hazel eyes shined with sympathy.

"Yeah…it is," Chris's voice sounded awkward as he kept his eyes on Adam, who was stabbing into his steak now.

"I'd like to see Jeffrey," Gil said, completely unaware of the matter at hand, "It's been months."

"Sure, dad," Matt said softly, "We can go during the weekend."

Adam sat up a bit straighter. He seemed pleased that they would be going back to check on Jeff so soon.

Matt stared at his plate, feeling his stomach drop. He wondered what his father's reaction would be to Jeff being paired up with a man who was suffering from IED.

_**-Perpetual Smiles-**_

Jeff watched from his bed as Hunter scolded Randy.

"Come on, boy, you should have known to take the pill when it was handed to you," Hunter's tone was condescending and very stern.

"It wasn't time to take the fucking thing," Randy answered, a half-shrug following his answer. He truly seemed not to care about what he'd done to the boy with dermatillomania. "Besides…the little shit touched me even thought he _knew_ I was starting an episode."

Hunter groaned, "Randy, please no more attacks. I don't want to have to put you…" he trailed off, looking away from inquisitive cobalt eyes. He turned away, smiling down at Jeff, "Shawn will be here in a while to check on you."

Jeff stared up at him and watched him turn on his heel and exit the room. His eyes roamed over to Randy, who was watching him.

"Have you ever had someone who's made you feel protected…but that only exist in your head?" Randy's normally low-pitched husk was softer now, almost as if he were asking himself what he had just asked the teen.

The question caused Jeff to blink, and then look away, a hollow emotion on his face.

_Jeff sat on the hospital bed, his knees drawn up to his chest. The blood leaking out of his raped hole had trailed down to his ankle and speckled onto the white sheets. The hospital gown he still wore was drenched in blood on the back side. He was staring at the white walls, tears dried on his face. _

_He rocked himself back and forth the way he knew Matt would if he were there. He hated being so alone after a rape. The liquid drug inside his body was still emptying itself out, the cold fluid sliding out of him. _

_Jeff sniffed, digging the heel of his palm into his eye. He was tired. His eyes slowly began to close, drifting off into a slight doze. _

"_My beautiful little boy…my sweet angel…"_

_Jeff raised his head, staring around himself. He was dreaming, he knew…_

_Only in his dreams was he back home, safe and sound in his house…_

_He looked to the owner of the voice and he had to swallow down a surprised sob of joy. _

_His mother, his lovely mommy, was standing only feet away from him, her gorgeous eyes watching him with such warmth. _

_Jeff was on his feet immediately, sitting up from the couch. He rushed towards his mother's arms, his face hiding against her thin form. He clung to her tightly, never wanting to let go. _

"_What have they done to you, my little light…? They've broken you." Her voice was breaking, tears filling her brown orbs from behind her glasses, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, darlin."_

_Her sweet, southern drawl was already making Jeff feel better. _

"_Let me look, Jeffrey Nero," she said softly, eyes still clouded with sadness. Her hands reached out to touch the eleven year olds gown. _

_Jeff grabbed her hands, staring at her with an unsure look. He parted his lips to speak but stopped when her fingers pressed against his lips. _

"_It's alright, son," she said softly, "I'm here now."_

_Jeff shuddered as her fingers peeled away the hospital gown. He closed his eyes as her hands moved towards his lower body, her fingers trailing over the blood. He opened one eye when he heard her sob. He stared up at his mother, horrified that she was crying so hard. _

"_This will end soon, my little baby…I promise it will." She whispered to the fifteen year old. _

Jeff raised his head again as Randy stood. He watched the older man pace around, slowly leaning his back against the wall. He blinked as the older man began to speak.

"What is so important about you?" Randy asked aloud, eyes flashing as he walked, "Why would Cody come back _now_ of all times? What is it about you that makes him so worried?"

Jeff just tilted his head. He had no clue who "Cody" was and he was beginning to feel a bit worried that Randy would just randomly begin talking about something that could make someone he didn't even know worry for him.

The boys both turned their attention to the door when Dr. Michaels stepped in, eyes wide in alarm, and a bag in his hands. When he saw Jeff, he rushed over to him, dropping the bag on the bed and inspecting him carefully. Seeing nothing but a fading hand-print on his patient, Shawn let out a soft exhale of relief and smiled disarmingly down at confused emerald orbs.

"How have you been, Jeff?"

Jeff smiled slightly before his eyes darted curiously to the bag. He grinned widely when Shawn handed it to him and he let out an excited squeak as he pulled out several bags of candy and art supplies.

Randy rolled his eyes, sitting slowly on his bed. "He doesn't even talk to _you_? Shit, how would you ever know if something is wrong with him?"

"I've known Jeff since he was fifteen years old. I have a strong bond with him," Shawn's words were accompanied with a smile as he looked down at his patient, "I know when he is in pain and I know when he is not. Right now," his blue eyes traveled inquisitively over to Randy, "he is not."

"Hey, just because I'm in the violent ward doesn't mean I just go about attacking people," Randy frowned.

'_Yes you do,'_ Jeff thought, staring over at Randy through his blonde bangs, _'but that's only when you let the pills slip.'_

"Have you learned anything about Jeff, Randal?" Shawn sat next to Jeff, rubbing the teen's back soothingly as Jeff stared at him in surprise.

Randy gave Shawn a cold look, "He doesn't _talk_ to me, old man. How the fuck am I meant to learn about him when he refuses to talk?"

Shawn calm demeanor didn't shift, and instead, he smiled sadly. "Why do you think Jeff doesn't talk, Randy?"

"I thought he was retarded at first," was the older man's answer, along with an indifferent shrug from the IED patient, "Now? I don't know why and I could care less."

"You lie."

_**{Screamworks}**_

Randy stared into blue eyes. He sneered, "Lie? You think I really care about what happened to him?" he pointed his finger at Jeff, who lowered his emerald eyes to the ground.

"If you don't," Shawn spoke, voice soft, "it is only because you are afraid of what you will hear."

Randy stiffened, jaw clenching.

Shawn gave him one final stare and stood, opening the door just as a young orderly readied herself to enter. "Hello," he greeted the girl warmly, before side-stepping her politely and walking down the hall, back to the non-violent ward to check on his other patients.

"I've got visitors with me," the girl was unusually cheery, despite having just walked into a room that housed a dangerous patient, "They're wanting to see you, honey," she said, looking right into cobalt eyes.

Randy shook his head, jerking his thumb towards Jeff, who was now coloring with crayons and markers that had come in the bag that Shawn left for him, "Must be the kid's family. No one ever comes to visit me."

The bitter tone the older man has used was not lost on Jeff, who frowned over at him. He couldn't imagine being alone in a hospital with no visits from loved ones. No wonder Randy was so hostile.

The orderly smiled sweetly, "Randy Orton, right?" she waited for the older man to nod and she stepped aside, allowing for two males to enter the room before she closed the door.

Jeff looked at the men, blinking when he realized that both of them had blue eyes like Randy did. They were a different shade each, though. The first man had eyes that were a cerulean blue and the slightly smaller blonde next to him had eyes the shade of sapphires.

The blonde male wore a red t-shirt with blue jeans. His body was nicely muscled and his face was almost boyish. He had his hand cradled inside the hand of the other man, the one with cerulean eyes, he wore a pair of denim shorts with tennis shoes and a tight muscle shirt that stretched across amazing muscles that seemed to flex whenever he shifted.

Jeff looked back over to Randy when the male inhaled sharply.

"What are you doing here?" Randy's eyes narrowed, "Does your dad know you're here?"

"I'm old enough to come visit you now, Randy," the blonde spoke up, a southern hint to his voice that caused Jeff to blink, "I do not need my father's permission." And he started to approach Randy, who in turn, backed away.

The blonde stopped. His blue eyes expressing a bit of hurt, but otherwise, nothing. No emotion, no feeling.

"And you." Randy smirked, "What are _you_ doing here?"

The muscular man smirked back, shoulders shrugging, "I follow my fiancé wherever he wants to go. Trust me, I didn't want to come see your haggard ass…but hey, I love Ted." The teasing hint at the man's tone was accompanied by the mirth in his eyes.

Jeff tilted his head, noticing for the first time the matching silver bands on both men's wedding fingers. He turned back to look at Randy, whose eyes had softened considerably.

"John…Teddy…"

Randy took a few steps forewords and then stopped himself, fingers twitching.

He wanted so badly to hug them…so badly.

**No. Don't you dare. **

_**That's a sign of weakness…**_

_You've already disappointed us in not doing away with the brat. Don't continue to make yourself look weak by embracing those two._

Randy closed his eyes, inhaling deeply through his nose. The last time he had seen either of them was three years ago…

"_You should go back, man, you're not stable."_

_Randy snorted, not even wincing as the needle cut into his arm. He watched carefully as the artist inked up his left arm, the right already done. "Hey, shut up. I'm fine, okay?"_

_His only friend, (practically best friend since he'd left Cody behind), John Cena frowned, lips closed into a thin line, "Randy, man…you broke out of a hospital. Hunter is going to murder you."_

"_It's not like I was in jail, Cena," Randy muttered, turning his head slowly to lock eyes with his friend, "The people in that damn hospital don't give a fuck about me. My doctor is an annoying old shit-bird who needs to drop dead already."_

_John shook his head, watching Randy's finished right arm flex, "…That's so white trash, man, and you're not even all that pale."_

_Randy rolled his eyes at the lame joke, "Listen Casper, we all can't be as pale as you."_

_John smirked, "Casper? Nah, dawg. Casper was that redhead back in the middle school years, remember?"_

_Randy chuckled. Middle school seemed like so long ago when it was really only three years ago. The last grade he made it to was ninth grade before his behavior had gotten him expelled and Hunter finally sent him to Perpetual Smiles. He was fifteen then…_

"_I miss having you around, man," John said sincerely, "Shit isn't the same anymore. Having R-Truth around isn't so bad for when I have to fight out of a jumping…but no one could bump knuckles with me like you could."_

_Randy smirked over at John, "You're talking like a gay person again, man."_

_John gave him a blank look, "I am gay, Randy."_

"_Yeah, yeah…you better be taking care of my cousin," Cobalt eyes suddenly flashed to midnight blue. _

_John stare didn't waver, "I am."_

_Randy gave a jerky nod in reply and turned back to the artist, grunting as the man pulled off. "Finally…" he walked over to a mirror and gazed at his arms. He kept his attention focused on his arms until his cousin's form was visible through the reflection. _

"_Randy, you have to get out of here, daddy called Hunter, they're coming to take you away!" the youngest teen was nearly in tears, his voice broken. _

_Randy shook his head, "Sorry, Tedders," he turned, gripping Ted's chin, "I think it's best I do go back…" his eyes shifted in color, "…Especially now."_

_Ted's blonde hair was flattened down by Randy's palm and the smaller male looked up at his older cousin with sadness, "I promise to visit you as soon as I'm older…he can't keep you away from me."_

_Ted was talking about his father. For now, the older DiBiase controlled his son. Later, it would be a different story. _

_Randy nodded slowly. He exhaled, teeth gritting at the thought of that man. He hated him as much as he hated his own father…_

_His fists began to clench, veins bulging under his muscles arms, his neck and his forehead. _

_John took hold of Ted, leading him away from the temperamental teen. He eyed his best friend with hard eyes, hoping they wouldn't have to have a row…_

_Thankfully, Hunter managed to find them and he led a snarling Randy into his car, back to the hospital Randy hated dearly but also knew that it was the only place where he felt normal._

Randy shook his head, feeling his muscles relax. He looked to his loved ones, noticing the way they were eyeing Jeff. "…His name is Jeff. He doesn't talk."

Ted approached the blonde, blinking, "You're really small…" he turned to Randy, "How old is he?"

"Eighteen." Randy replied, gauging his cousin's reaction.

Ted's eyes widened in surprise, "He's only a year younger than me?" he reached out to touch Jeff, who shied away quickly, emerald eyes huge.

John frowned, "So, why's he in here? He hardly looks like the violent type," a chuckle escaped his lips, "he looks like a scared rabbit," he turned his eyes to Randy, "and you still look like a serpent."

Randy sneered at his friend before crossing his arms, "He's got issues, alright? I don't know about them. Like I said, he doesn't talk." He paced around, excited, "So, you pop the question to him finally? How'd you do it?"

John snickered, "I'm old-school, man. I put the damn ring in a wine glass."

Randy snorted, shaking his head. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips, though.

Ted was still staring at Jeff, sapphire eyes narrowed. "Why is he so small?"

Randy sighed, "Ask him, why don't you."

Ted frowned at his cousin before looking back to Jeff, smiling softly, "So, are you 'gon answer the question ma cousin won't, Jeff?"

Jeff just stared. His fingers twitched before he scratched at his bandaged wrists, catching Randy's attention.

"Don't start tugging at the again," Randy scolded harshly, "No one wants to see your fucked up wrists."

Jeff stopped instantly, placing his hands on his bed sheets and twisting them under his hands.

"Don't be so mean, Randy," Ted frowned.

"Whatever," Randy sat back against his bed and kicked his feet up when John moved to sit next to him. "Too slow."

John smirked, "Yeah?" he purposefully jumped on Randy's legs, twisting them underneath him the way he used to back when they were in school.

Randy acted fast. He grabbed John's cap and smacked the back of his head with it, snickering as Cena hissed in pain. They dog-piled one another for a bit, making up for lost time.

_**Get away from him.**_

Randy jerked himself away from John as if he'd been burned. He hissed through clenched teeth and ran his hands down his face.

'_Stop telling me what to do right now,' _Randy thought angrily, shutting his eyes tightly. '_This is my family…the only people besides Hunter that have made an effort to come see me.'_

The voices didn't let up.

In sync they began to chant…

_**Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick.**_

'_Stop it…'_

_**Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick.**_

'_Stop.'_

_**Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick.**_

"_STOP!" _Randy screamed, knuckles pressed against his eyes.

John had already grabbed Ted, eyeing Randy warily and when he screamed, he quickly pulled Ted close.

Ted stared, eyes wide in horror. He'd never seen Randy completely lose himself. And now, seeing his cousin pace around quickly, his arms moving rapidly, jaw clenched, spittle flying from his lips and harsh breaths escaping him, Ted was afraid.

Jeff, Ted and John all looked to the door when Batista entered quickly, his fist closed around a needle and a couple of pills.

Jeff frowned at this, as did Randy.

"The fuck is the needle for?" Randy rasped, trying to collect himself, "I just need one pill."

"You're already too far gone, Orton," Batista replied, grabbing Randy's arm and shoving him against the wall, pulling at Randy until his arm was exposed and his vein throbbing in view.

Jeff's eyes widened in shock, his eyes glancing nervously to the camera above their heads.

"Get off me," Randy snarled, eyes shifting, "You know damn _well_ I don't need a needle and I sure as hell don't need _three_ pills."

"I don't think that's your decision, is it?" Batista steadied the needle over Randy's vein.

Randy gritted his teeth, eyes narrowing.

Before the needle could touch his skin though, a hand rested lightly over Batista's hand caused the older man to stop in surprise.

Randy glanced over Batista's shoulder and saw a shaking Jeff gently grab at Batista's hand.

"Let go, kid," Batista said softly, "Orton is out of control."

To everyone's shock, Jeff shook his head, emerald eyes narrowing in slight anger even as he was quivering in fear.

Randy waited until Batista turned his full attention onto Jeff before he grabbed the needle out of the man's hand, slashing out at him, creating a small cut with the needle on the huge man's cheek.

As Batista cried out, Randy pulled back his fist and rammed it straight into the man's nose, watching in satisfaction as the man stumbled back.

As Batista fell back though, he inadvertently slammed into Jeff, who stumbled backwards. He tried to gain back his balance, but he ended up falling backwards only a few steps from the wall. As he fell back, the back of his head cracked against the wall, causing him to gasp loudly in pain.

Randy clenched his fists, keeping his eyes locked on Batista as the man fell to his knees. Eyes gleaming, Randy ran at the man, his foot just managing to punt at the man's skull before guards and nurses piled into the room, holding him down.

Hunter stepped in almost immediately, followed closely by Shawn, who bent down next to Jeff.

Hunter frowned as Batista was led off. "Take him outside; I'll deal with him later." He turned to Randy, rolling his eyes, "Was it _necessary _to cut, punch _**and**_ kick him?"

Randy merely smirked, fighting half-heartedly against the people holding him down. "You saw what the fucker tried to do," his attention shifted to Jeff, who stared up at him. "…" Randy rolled his eyes, "I didn't need your help, kid."

Jeff raised a blonde eyebrow but focused his attention back on Shawn, who was checking him to see if he had any lacerations.

"I better never see that fucking asshole again," Randy warned Hunter.

"Because if I do see him, I'm going to kill him."

_**{Screamworks}**_

_Few things…_

_Ted is older than Jeff. He is younger than Randy by two years. _

_Ted= 19_

_Randy= 21_

_John= 22_

_Jeff= 18_

_Batista was never meant to be a stay long. He's not exactly in the wrong, he really did just want to calm Randy down, he just went about it horribly wrong. _

_Yeah, btw, people get engaged REAL young in my story. As in, Ted is engaged to John while Evan is engaged to Matt. _

_Right then, so, the story with Randy to catch you all up is that while he started showing IED behavior at age eight, he was still going to normal public schools. At age ten, Randy "abandoned" Cody, who was an imaginary friend, when he met Cena, his only real friend. _

_Ted is his cousin from their mother's side. Ted's mom and Randy's mom being sisters. Don't judge me. Anyway, __, he is now of age to visit Randy on his own. _

_Randy BROKE OUT of Perpetual Smiles Hospital when he was eighteen and was staying with John for only three days before he his uncle, Ted DiBiase Sr. found out and called up Hunter, who was searching for Randy. _

_This was when Randy got the ink done. _

_We good?_

_Oh and I don't know who I be: As PROMISED, Yin, A cut. A punch. And a punt for Batista. :D_

_Love on!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Title: Screamworks_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: "Jeff could feel everything that was being done to him," Matt whispered, the feeling of Evan's fingers in his hair soothing him only a bit, "…but he just could not move." SLASH. _

_Dedicated to: Emri-May_

_{Screamworks}_

Matt nervously shuffled his feet, staring at his black shoe-laces as he pumped gas into his truck. He glanced behind him, seeing Adam doing the same with his own car. He frowned when the blonde met his eyes, the concern clear reflected clear as day in the older man's eyes.

Adam shrugged his left shoulder, blonde waves gliding as he did so. His hazel eyes hardened as he looked at the ravenette and his lips parted slowly as he mouthed words. _No. We're going._

Matt twitched, turning back around as Evan rolled down the passenger-side window and popped his head out. "What is it, babe?"

"Your dad is asking me about Jeff," Evan's brown eyes were conflicted, "He _does_ know what happened to him…right?"

Matt nodded slowly, "He knows. He means how Jeff is doing now. Just entertain him the best you can, I'll be done soon."

Evan nodded and rolled up the window, disappearing from Matt's view.

"You really shouldn't keep things from your father about his own son." Adam said, leaning against Matt's truck. He crossed his arms, his shades pulled down over his eyes.

"I'm just waiting for the right time to tell him," Matt answered simply. "Jeff wants to help. Do you think that if Dad knows about Randy's condition that he'll allow Jeff to help? Highly doubtful."

Adam frowned, "I still don't know why we let him do it. Jeff wasn't thinking clearly." The tone the Canadian used caused Matt to lift an eyebrow.

"Something tells me you don't just fear for Jeff's safety here." When Adam didn't reply, Matt sighed softly, "Addams, Jeff isn't going to…" he trailed off, wincing as Adam gave him a harsh glare and shoved himself off the truck to head back to his own car.

Groaning, Matt dragged a hand down his face before quickly walking to the driver's side door. He got in, buckling up and glancing over at Adam. The blonde nodded and he began to pull out of the gas station, heading back towards the road.

They had another two hours to go.

"Tell me about Jeffrey's new friend, Matthew," Gil spoke from the backseat, his eyes glued to a magazine on his lap. There was some spread about motorcycles or something and he enjoyed reading about them.

"Well…" Matt glanced over at Evan, who shrugged helplessly. "Um, he's…pretty big."

Gil grunted, "He's a fat boy?"

Evan had to bite his knuckles to keep from giggling while Matt smiled wryly. "He's far from fat, dad. He's big as in tall, I meant. Really tall, around six foot four, I believe. He has a solid build, almost like he works out or something. Really nice eyes, too, blue in color and-"

"I don't want to date the boy, son," Gil interrupted, ignoring the giggle that escaped Evan, "I want to know how he handles himself around your baby brother. You said he was temperamental. How temperamental is he, _exactly_?"

Matt swallowed with some difficulty, "Well…he's…he's um…"

"Matthew," Gil spoke sternly, "Tell me the truth."

Matt licked his lips as Evan's hand slid into his own. He squeezed back for comfort before exhaling slowly. "Randy is violent, dad."

There was a loud silence in the car.

It made Matt's head throb in pain.

"How old is this "Randy", Matthew?" Gil asked his first-born, voice a soft growl.

"He's…twenty one," Matt whispered, keeping his eyes firmly on the road.

"You let a man, a _violent_, older man be roomed with your baby brother? Have you gone mad, son?" Gil asked softly, "Jeff's mind is very fragile, one bad thing that could happen to him will set him off and we'll lose him, Matt."

"Adam and I protested, dad," Matt replied, voice just as soft, "But…but Jeff, he…"

"…He wanted to room with this man?" Gil's voice was slightly shocked, "Why? Jeff doesn't like to be around strangers."

"Randy has a terrible past also, dad; I think Jeff felt sympathy for him. He wanted to help. It was his decision. Neither Adam or I could talk him out of it."

Gil made a soft sound of understanding. "And…what is Randy's past like?"

"All I know from his guardian is that he has an illness called intermittent explosive disorder and that he hears…voices, in his head."

"Voices...?"

"Yes, sir."

The awkward silence built up again.

Evan cleared his throat before speaking up, "Maybe Jeff has a crush on Randy. The way Matt described him makes him sound really cute and maybe Jeff is starting to feel something for him."

The little brunette winced as Matt shot him a sharp look.

"Don't say shit like that around Adam, he'd go insane."

"Language, boy," Gil warned.

"Sorry," Matt murmured, "but really, we all know how much Adam wants Jeff. If he hears about your suspicions, Ev, he'll do everything in his power to get Jeff away from Randy."

"Is…is that such a bad thing?" Evan asked timidly, "I mean…we don't want Jeff hurt. Maybe getting him away from Randy is what we should try to do."

Matt sighed, closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again, his eyes locked on the road.

He really didn't know whether to agree with his fiancé of not.

_**-Perpetual Smiles-**_

It took quite a while for Randy to calm down, but eventually he did. Ted and John bought a house a few miles away from the hospital and they assured Hunter and Randy that they would visit every week for several hours.

Currently, Randy was shoving his spoon into the green Jell-O the hospital provided for a snack. "…Hey, kid."

Jeff raised his head, cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk due to them being filled with his own Jell-O.

Randy resisted the urge to smile and instead narrowed his eyes, "Why'd you stop Batista from doing what he was going to do?"

Jeff swallowed, licking his lips free of any sticky Jell-O that may have been left behind and shrugged shyly at the older man. He made a few signs with his hands that Randy could understand, knowing that it wasn't sign language but just a way for Jeff to communicate.

"You didn't like the needle?" Randy supplied, watching as Jeff nodded quickly, "Well so what? It wasn't meant for you." He concentrated on the movement of Jeff's hands and then his eyes widened in realization, "You weren't afraid of the needle being for you…you were afraid knowing that it was for me."

Jeff nodded slowly and then looked away, a frown on his lips.

Randy glanced around the bed, seeing some of Jeff's crayons and a stack of unused paper. "…Do you think you can write to me? Tell me some things about yourself?"

_**He's a retard. Don't expect much.**_

Randy gritted his teeth, "Not that I care," he murmured, hoping the voice would leave, "I just get tired of playing guessing games with you."

Jeff's eyes lowered to the paper and he reached for a sheet with shaky fingers. Lifting up a blue crayon, he slowly began to write words on the paper.

It took him a while.

"I don't need an essay, man," Randy grunted, "I hate to read. I just meant some little facts about why you're here or…" he trailed off as Jeff held the paper out to him. Sitting up a bit, Randy leaned over, keeping his knees on his own bed, and took the paper.

His eyes followed the letters and he could feel a sense of dread forming in the pit of his stomach.

_My name is Jeff. I like colors. I like Matty. Like Addy. Like Christy and Jay. Like daddy. No like dark. No like sleep. No like loud. No like mean._

It took him what had to be fifteen minutes to write what he did. But why? The boy was eighteen. He should be able to form sentences properly, even if he was in the hospital for a while.

"Why do you write like this?" Randy asked Jeff, "I mean, you went to school before you got here, didn't you? I made it up to the ninth grade before I got sent here."

Jeff nodded.

"What grade did you make it to?"

Jeff held up three fingers.

"_Third grade_?"

Jeff shrank away from Randy, afraid of the loud tone.

Randy stared at him in surprise, "You've been in this hospital since you were _eight_, man?" the blue-eyed man frowned, "Did you have a different doctor or something?" he remembered Dr. Michaels saying that he knew Jeff since the kid was fifteen, meaning he only knew him for three years.

Jeff shuddered and then brought his hands up to cover his face.

_**{Screamworks}**_

"_Come on, Jeffro…"_

_Jeff held tight to Matt's hand as they wandered into the hospital. His eyes darted around everything, his left arm wrapped around the neck of his stuffed panda bear. His eyes moved over the letters and he looked up at his brother. "What's that word, Matty?"_

_Matt followed his pointing finger and smiled, "Hartacal, Jeffro. It's the name of the hospital." _

"_What's it mean?"_

_Matt blinked, "I don't think it means anything…it's just a name." They followed closely behind their aunt, who was frowning. _

"_My, there certainly aren't many people here," she said, her ruby lips pulled into a frown, "I have yet to see an orderly or a nurse…"_

"_We don't exactly have them, Miss,"_

_All three of them turned in surprise, staring up a large man. He had short black hair and light eyes. He was smiling thinly, his white lab coat stretched over broad shoulders. He was so tall…_

"_Oh, hello," their aunt said, smiling prettily. "I believe my brother in-law contacted you about housing my nephew Jeffrey." _

_The man glanced down at a clipboard cradled in his hand. His eyes darkened a bit before he smiled politely at their aunt; "Jeffrey Hardy, is it?" his eyes glanced down to Matt and then Jeff. _

_Jeff smiled shyly up at him, his grip on his bear tightening. _

"_Yes, Doctor…"_

"_Pain," the doctor supplied, "Dr. Pain." He chuckled at the look on Matt and their aunt's face, "I know, I know. I get a lot of odd looks for my name, but I'm a gentle giant." He knelt down to Jeff's level but was still much taller than him. "What's the problem, little one?"_

_Jeff pouted at him, "I'm sick. I can't swallow Matty's food and I get really hot during the night and I miss a lot of school cause I can't stop kicking my feet or twitching."_

_Dr. Pain's eyebrows rose, "Sounds like a case of strep throat, a flue and a case of RLS."_

"_What's RLS?" Matt asked quietly, "Is it dangerous?"_

"_Restless Leg Syndrome, it means he has to move his body or legs around to make some feeling of itching or tickling to go away. It's not dangerous," Dr. Pain smiled reassuringly at Matt. _

_Their aunt smiled softly, "We can't thank you enough for housing Jeff for a couple of weeks, and for practically nothing! How could we ever repay you?"_

_Dr. Pain merely grinned, "No need to worry." His eyes slowly trailed back down to Jeff, who was swinging his bear around. _

"_Well, I wish we could stay longer, but my brother-in-law is very ill." Auntie handed him a bag full of Jeff's things, "Again, we thank you."_

_Matt frowned, "That's it? We're just going to leave him now, auntie? I thought we would stay a while…"_

_Auntie smiled sadly, "I'm sorry, boys, but your father isn't well enough to stay by himself for too long. Jeff will be fine, Matthew, he's with good doctors."_

_Matt nodded, looking down to his brother. "I'll miss you, Jeffro."_

_Jeff smiled up at his brother, his eyes watering, "I'll miss you too, Matty…" he hugged his older brother tightly, nuzzling against him. _

_As they headed back towards the hospital doors, Matt looked back at Jeff, waving quickly. Jeff waved back, smile slipping off his face. _

_He looked up at Dr. Pain, offering a weak grin. _

_Dr. Pain looked back down at him, "You have very pretty lips, Jeffrey."_

_Jeff blinked and reached up to touch his mouth. "Thanks," he beamed brightly. _

_Dr. Pain smirked and held out his hand, "Come with me, Jeffrey."_

_Jeff took the much larger hand in his own. _

"_Come with me…"_

"_Come…with me…"_

"_Come…with…me…"_

Jeff felt hands on his arms and he jumped, his hands reaching out to hit and claw at the person touching him. He let loose screams of terror and sounds pain as his hands smacked at flesh.

"Fuck, kid, stop!"

But he didn't. Jeff continued to beat at the person until he felt a hand on his neck. It pressed against his pressure point, forcing him to calm down.

Jeff's eyes snapped open. He stared up at Randy, mouth parted as he panted for breath. He shuddered at the dark look in the mans eyes and trembled, his own eyes shining with regret.

"What the hell happened to you?" Randy asked quietly, his cobalt eyes narrowed.

Jeff swallowed hard and pulled his knees up to his chest, shaking slightly.

"Why do you always do that?" Randy continued with his questions, "Become quiet and scared and then just try to fight me off as if I'm trying to murder you. Are you schizophrenic? Is that it?"

Jeff didn't reply.

Randy growled, "I'm starting to lose my patience with you, kid, do you or do you not understand what I'm asking you?" when Jeff didn't make a move to reply in any way, he continued, "Why do you freak out over nothing?"

Jeff frowned at Randy and his emerald eyes narrowed into slits of green. He gritted his teeth and gave the cobalt-eyed man a pointed glare.

Randy frowned, "…Why do I?" he asked, surprised when Jeff rose a blonde brow at him. Growling, Randy turned his back on the blonde, staring at the wall as he sprawled out on his side.

Jeff watched him for a few moments before he ducked a pillow that Randy threw at him.

"Stop staring at me."

Jeff couldn't help but grin before he went back to his Jell-O, acting as if nothing happened between the two of them.

_**{Screamworks}**_

A few hours later, Randy woke up to dim lighting. Frowning, he sat up slowly, barely noticing when his joints popped. As he sat up in his bed, he glanced over to Jeff's bed and stiffened, his eyes going wide.

_Jeff stared back at him with empty eyes. There was blood caked onto his skull and he looked…younger. His hair was tangled and greasy, his mouth red as if burned and his body wrapped in a long hospital gown. _

_This…this was…_

"…_Cody." _

_At the whisper of his name, the imaginary friend long lost arrived at Randy's side, their blue eyes trained on the blonde. _

"_W-what are you showing me?" Randy stared at Jeff, taking in the ragged form of the blonde. As he looked away from Jeff, his eyes trained over the room. He wasn't in Perpetual Smiles…he was in a different hospital…_

"_Just something I thought you needed to see," Cody's sweet voice drifted into his senses, causing Randy to calm down a bit. "…This is all I can show you, unfortunately."_

"_Why? Show me something else…I…" Randy's voice cracked as he looked towards Jeff's legs, seeing the pale limbs spread open slightly with a thick liquid coating the left leg all the way down to the ankle, he noticed the way the blonde's fingers were tightly fisted against a small teddy bear he held against his hip, "__**I don't understand**__…"_

_Cody sighed, hand reaching up to pat Randy's back but before it could make contact, someone grabbed his wrist in an iron grip and pulled him away from the older male. _

_Randy jerked in surprise, looking up as an imposing figure took hold of the smaller boy, "D…D…" he stuttered, eyes wide. _

_Steel-like eyes narrowed at him, "It's alright, Randy. We're going to get you help for that stutter…and we'll help you with your little delusions too."_

His eyes opened slowly. He was on his other side, facing Jeff.

The blonde was resting on his back, his fingers tightening and loosening. He repeated the action several times before his fingers dug into the bed sheets at his side.

He was…holding something.

"The bear…?" Randy whispered, wincing at the squeak of surprise that came from Jeff's lips.

The door opened with a loud bang, causing them both to sit up quickly, Jeff's eyes reflecting fear and Randy's confusion.

Hazel eyes stared back at them, narrowed.

Randy sneered, "Ever heard of knocking, Blondie?"

"Shut your mouth or I'll do it for you," The tall blonde replied, heading immediately for Jeff. He was followed closely by Matt, the kid's brother, and a whole lot of other people.

Randy didn't like the number of people in the room. There was too many…too many of them.

Feeling the familiar prickling against his neck, Randy reached up to rub his eye with the heel of his palm, gritting his teeth. He could feel the adrenaline begin to build in his system and…

He could hear _them._

**Do something. **

_**Do something. **_

_Do it now._

Randy could feel his control slipping.

But then…

A feather-like sensation glided up his back, causing him to shiver. He closed his eyes for a while, breathing deeply and exhaling slowly. When he opened his eyes again, Hunter was staring down at him, concerned.

"Are you alright?" the man asked, voice tight.

Slowly, Randy nodded his head and in a soft voice, said, "Can I have my pills now?"

Hunter nodded, reaching into his pocket for the capsule containing the little blue pills. He popped open the top and held one out to Randy, who took it and swallowed it dryly.

"Since you seem to be in control of yourself, Randy, I thought it'd be best if I introduce you," Dr. Michaels smiled, always upbeat. "Randy…this is Jeff's family."

Randy gazed at each member, his eyes landing on the patriarch.

The man stared back at him, examining him…analyzing him.

As uncomfortable as he felt, Randy didn't show it. He leveled the old man with a stoic look, head titling slowly to one side.

"Mr. Hardy would…like to speak with you, Randy,"

Inclining his head, Randy obeyed Hunter, who was stunned at the sight of his charge actually _accepting_ what he'd said.

'_Is it working?'_

'_Is Jeff somehow getting through to Randy?'_

_**{Screamworks}**_

_Right then, so there's a bit more of Randy's secret past in that. For one, you get to see that there was a definite someone in his life who wanted to make him better. To "cure" him and "enrich" him, in a sense. _

_If you *THINK* you know who the person is, I don't mind you leaving a PM sending me a guess but PLEASE don't potentially spoil it for others in a review _

_Also, what Cody wanted Randy to see was Jeff after he was raped for the first time. Notice how Randy made a connection between Jeff and the bear. He's slowly going to be exposed to what Jeff went through and he'll be reminded of his own dark past as it goes on. _

_One other thing. Jeff is NOT stupid. He has a small learning disability due to the fact that he was…basically kept indoors and away from school for seven years. He IS learning with Shawn though and he works to help Jeff understand some basic things. _

"_Hartacal" is also a clue as to the identities of Dr. Pain. It's tricky, but someone should be able to get the hint, _

_Thanks for waiting and love on!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Title: Screamworks_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: "Jeff could feel everything that was being done to him," Matt whispered, the feeling of Evan's fingers in his hair soothing him only a bit, "…but he just could not move." SLASH._

_Dedicated to: Emri-May_

_{Screamworks}_

The man before him was rather intimidating, Randy could admit.

Not intimidating in a sense where…he was frightening. No. Randy was not afraid of Gilbert Hardy. The man before him was mostly intimidating because he was the father of a seriously fucked up eighteen year old…and he was still here, still coming to check on his mentally fucked son.

That was intimidating.

Narrowed hazel eyes watching him carefully, his mouth a thin pair of lips surrounded by worry lines and proof of old age. Slowly, the Hardy opened his mouth, his gruff voice causing Randy to sit up a bit straighter, "I hear my boy _chose_ to room with you."

Randy gazed calmly at the older man seated across from him. They were not alone, of course. Hunter was standing by right outside the room, his eyes watching them through that unnerving little window against the frame. Clearing his throat, Randy tightened his fingers around the little Styrofoam cup holding a fair amount of water, "He did."

"How'd you convince him to do that?" the question was laced with an obvious suspicion, "Jeffrey is afraid of strangers. He doesn't trust people. He's afraid of people."

Randy licked his lips before replying, "I did not convince him to stay with me. If I had it my way, little retard wouldn't be anywhere near me," he ignored the way the man's eyes smoldered with anger, and continued, "I believe my guardian," he chuckled, "convinced your son to room with me. How he did that, I don't know nor do I really care."

"You don't?"

Randy stiffened at the man's tone. His own eyes slowly narrowing, he shook his head.

"You aren't curious as to know what your guardian may have said to Jeffrey in order for him to _want_ to stay with you? It takes a lot to get him to be in a room with someone he doesn't know. His mind is very fragile and I have no doubt in mines that he had to have been told something very important about you in order for him to feel compelled to stay with you."

Sneering, Randy shoved the Styrofoam cup away and leaned his upper body against the table that separated them, "And what do you think was said in order for that little retard to want to stay with someone like me?" he asked, eyes flashing.

Calmly, the older man stared at him. "…I think he was told that you were hurt."

Randy froze.

"…And you have been hurt," Gil murmured, a gentle look in his eyes. "You've been hurt just like him…and that's why he stays with you."

Randy could feel his chest tightening. He swallowed heavily, fingers twitching as he trembled.

_Kill him._

Randy shook his head, inhaling through clenched teeth. Locking eyes with the man, he hissed, "How was he hurt?"

Gilbert said nothing.

_**Kill. Him.**_

"Tell me," Randy snarled, eyes flickering, "Tell me how he was hurt!"

Gilbert kept his mouth closed.

_**Kill The Old Man.**_

"Tell me what happened to him!" Randy howled, his fists pounding onto the table as he rose to his full height.

He heard the door open violently and he felt Hunter at his side, pinning his arms down and holding him tight. He kept his shifting in color eyes on Gilbert, who opened his mouth and said…

"Tell him what happened to you first."

And then…

Darkness.

_{Screamworks}_

His emerald eyes stared over at Randy's bed as he rested against Adam's chest. The older blonde was sprawled out over the opposite bed, Jeff's bed, as he spoke to his mother and threaded his fingers through the smaller blonde's hair.

The younger Hardy was on his side, his shoulders and head resting on Adam's upper body while his lower body was positioned on top of the Canadian's legs.

Jeff's fingers tightened against the plaid material of Adam's shirt. His eyes were rather blank as he kept them focused on the other bed. Randy's bed.

Evan seemed to notice this.

"So, um, Jeffy…" he began, his voice awkward, "Do you like rooming with Randy?"

Jeff's eyes slowly turned to him and he could see that the brunette had to fight down a shudder. Annoyed, Jeff turned his eyes back to Randy's bed but could see Matt frowning at Evan out of the corner of his eye.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and go down to get us all some coffee?" Adam had a distinct tone when he said this and he glared at Matt, daring him to defy.

Matt didn't. He lowered his eyes and sighed as Evan stood; his footsteps loud as he left the room. He waited a couple of minutes before he also stood, giving an alarmed looking Jeff a disarming smile and following after his fiancée.

Jeff sat up between Adam's knees, looking towards the door as if wanting to go out but he held back.

Adam sat up, grabbing Jeff's chin and gently pulling his face towards him so that their eyes would meet. "It's alright, Rabbit. They'll be fine,"

Jeff blinked and allowed Adam to pull them both back down onto the bed, in their previous position.

Judy grinned down at them, her voice light, "You both look very sweet lying together like that…so much like a couple."

Adam smiled at this and glanced down to see if Jeff was smiling as well. His heart dropped slightly when he noticed those pretty emerald eyes focused on that damn bed.

Closing his eyes, Adam willed himself not to feel hurt. Though it was hard…

'_Where are you?' _Jeff thought. He looked around the room. Jay and Chris were leaning against the wall near Randy's bed, talking quietly. Mama Judy had gone back to talking to Addy…

He sat up again as the door opened and he felt his hope fall a bit when his father entered the room. Jeff waited, his eyes glued to the door.

Randy never entered.

He smiled though, looking up at his father. He felt the calloused hand stroked his cheek before it raised up to rest against his hair.

"How did the talk go?" Judy asked, looking around, "Did he stay in the other room?"

"He had an episode," Gilbert answered simply.

Jeff's eyes widened.

Adam frowned, "Did he hurt you?" he stood, eyes darkening. He stood, gently pushing Jeff to the side. "What did he do to you?"

"Relax, Adam," Gil frowned, "The boy didn't put a finger on me."

Adam ran his fingers through his hair and bit his lips, "So you saw what he is like when he has an episode," he nodded slowly, staring Gil in the eyes, "Was it enough to convince you to get him away from Jeff?"

Jeff looked to Adam, startled by his question.

"No, Adam," The older man replied evenly. "Randy seemed to be able to control himself enough not to hurt me. I believe he's able to do the same for when he's alone with Jeffrey."

Irritation flickered in Adam's hazel orbs but he accepted the man's answer and moved to sit back down on Jeff's bed. Grabbing Jeff's hand, Adam lifted it to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss on the palm of the smaller boy's hand. "Do you feel safe with Randy?"

Jeff hesitated, seeing the fierce protectiveness in Adam's eyes. Slowly, he nodded, wincing as Adam's eyes closed as if he were in pain. He didn't understand why Adam was acting as if he were in pain. Lifting his hand, Jeff reached for Adam's cheek just as the door opened and Randy walked in, his back stiff.

Their eyes met and Jeff inhaled slowly, feeling Randy's anger rolling off of him in waves.

Adam looked the man up and down and frowned, "How are you?"

Randy looked his way. "Wonderful," he drawled. "How are _you_?"

"Now, now," Chris began, nerves on end as Adam stood, a snarl forming on his lips, "Let's not start a beat you can't dance to…" he grinned weakly, "how about you tell us about yourself, man?"

Jay stared at Chris, "…Let's not start a beat you can't dance to?" he repeated, eyebrows raised.

"Shove it assclown, I'm trying to ease tension," Chris pouted.

Randy stared at Chris as if he were an alien, causing Jeff to giggle lightly. Snorting, Randy walked towards his bed and plopped down, his back against the wall. He crossed one leg over the other, his eyes on the ceiling.

Jay frowned at his partner before looking to Randy. "Um…so, how do you like rooming with our Jeffy?" he blinked in surprise as Randy shrugged, choosing not to answer. "Well, do you two get along?"

"Amazingly."

Adam frowned at the darker man as Jay looked away, hazel eyes hurt. "There's no reason to be sarcastic with him, he is just asking you some questions."

"Questions I do not need to answer," Randy replied coldly. "You don't know me. I don't know you. I would like to keep it that way."

There was silence.

Jeff glanced around and he could see the different looks on their faces but he knew he couldn't do anything to help.

His eyes starting to close, Jeff rested his head against Adam's shoulder…

And was asleep not a moment later.

_**{Screamworks}**_

"Evan…Evan, dammit!" Matt's hands grabbed a hold of his fiancée's arms and he pulled the smaller man into a hug.

Evan was shaking, tears wet against his tanned cheeks. "I hate Adam," he whined softly, "I hate that he makes me feel so terrible for being afraid of your brother."

"Jeff," Matt insisted quietly.

"It's not my fault I'm afraid, it is not. He's just so different and the way he looks at me sometimes…he-"

"His name is Jeff," Matt spoke louder, pulling back to look Evan in the eyes. "My brother…his name is Jeff."

Evan stared at him, shaking. "Matthew, please. I know I said I wanted to try with him…but I can't. I'm just so afraid."

"What do you have to be afraid of?" Matt asked softly, eyes burning, "You have a wonderful life, Ev. Jeff…Jeff is afraid of _everything_;" his voice began to crack, "There is no reason to be afraid of someone who has known fear their whole life!"

"I understand that!" Evan cried out, eyes shutting tight, "I understand…" he pressed his face against Matt's, their lips inches away, "but I feel s-so scared when h-he looks at me. L-like _**I'm**_ the one that's going t-to hurt him. The questioning in h-his eyes…the utter f-fear. He doesn't look at you that w-way! Or Jay, Chris or A-Adam."

Matt pressed a chaste kiss to the smaller man's mouth. "He'll be alright, Evan. He won't always look at you that way."

Evan lowered his head, playing nervously with the wedding band around his finger. "…We should get that coffee," he turned on his heel, walking quickly down the hall.

Matt exhaled slowly, his right hand coming up to brush back his raven bangs.

A hand touched his shoulder, causing his body to erupt in goosebumps and for his limbs to jerk slightly. Turning his head to the right, he found himself staring at a rather large man. Matt blinked slowly, coughing into his fist as the man apologized for startling him. "It's fine…can I help you?"

"I'm looking for someone," the man said calmly, eyes glancing around. With his height, he could probably see a good few feet over Matt's head. "He's a head doctor around here, my brother tells me. Michaels. Know him?"

Matt nodded, "Yeah, Dr. Michaels…he treats my brother." His hand rubbing the back of his neck, Matt gestured for the man to walk back with him to Jeff's room. "He's probably with him right now, actually. I'll lead the way."

The man hummed, inclining his head in thanks.

"What do you need him for exactly?" Matt asked, his eyes staring straight ahead.

"Trying to set up an appointment," was all the man said.

Matt nodded, choosing to keep quiet the rest of the way.

_**{Screamworks}**_

Randy stared at Jeff.

His eyes watched the way Jeff's fingers curled into his palm and then curl out again. He had to make sure…he had to see.

His attention was drawn away from Jeff for only a moment as Adam's hand began to stroke the boy's blonde locks. Narrowing his eyes, he followed Adam's hand up the arm and to the shoulder, head tilting as he locked eyes with the older blonde.

Adam's gaze was unwavering, his lips pulled into a frown.

…Blondie liked the kid, Randy realized with a start, lips twisted into a snarl.

"You're sick, you know that?"

Adam's eyebrows raised, startled, "Excuse me?"

"_Excuse me_?" Randy mocked, eyes alight with venom, "You're fucking sick. You've got feelings for the little kid, don't you?"

"That's none of you business," Adam snapped, "You have no fucking room to say shit like that."

"Don't I?" Randy sneered, "I don't hear you defending yourself. You like him. Disgusting."

Carefully, Adam stood, setting Jeff down.

The younger man twitched a bit, but he turned his head, a soft breath escaping his lips.

Making sure he wouldn't wake, Adam turned to Randy and spoke, voice soft, "I don't like him."

Randy opened his mouth to argue but he was interrupted by the hazel-eyed man.

"I love him. I don't care what your feelings for him are; I won't let you express them."

Randy stood, his towering form causing Judy to take a few steps back along with Gil. Jay and Chris looked apprehensive, eyes darting back and forth between the two men.

"I don't have any feelings for that retard," Randy said coldly, "I'm not calling you out because I'm jealous…I'm calling you out because that little 'tard is fucked up and you're still in love with him."

"Call him that one more time," Adam said through gritted teeth, "I fucking dare you."

Smirking, Randy walked forewords, nearly nose-to-nose with Adam. "He. Is. A Retard." He announced slowly and condescendingly.

As soon as Adam made the move to strike, Chris was on him, holding him back and pulling him away from a chuckling Randy.

"You son of a bitch," Adam hissed, fighting against Chris, "I know you'll end up hurting him and when you do, I'm going to hit you so fucking hard that you'll start to stutter!"

Stutter…

Randy took a step back as if he'd been slapped, eyes dilating.

_The large hand came down onto his cheek. His body slid over the floor, shoulder scraping against the concrete ground. He shook as fire-like pain raced through his cheek and tears quickly followed. _

Randy closed his eyes tightly.

"_I-I'm s-s-s-sorry! I w-w-w-won't d-d-do it again!" he cried, shuffling on his hands and knees. He lowered his face towards the ground, shivering. _

"_Stop stuttering at me," the man ordered sharply, "It makes you sound like a fucking retard."_

Randy swallowed thickly, eyes opening.

Everyone was watching him with concern. Hell, even Adam was giving him a weary look.

"You alright there, boy?" a hand landed gently on his shoulder, causing him to relax.

The older Hardy's presence was oddly comforting…his touch welcome.

"I'm fine," he sneered, blue eyes turning towards the door. He'd heard the footsteps.

Dr. Michaels came strolling in, smiling and carrying his usual clipboard. He blinked at them all, noticing their tensed positions, "Everything alright?"

Chris let go of Adam and forced a grin, "We're fine, dude."

"Very well," as unconvinced as he sounded, Dr. Michaels looked around. "Where is Jeffrey?" and his eyes moved towards the bed and he blinked in surprise, "He's asleep…"

"Yeah," Gil shrugged, "Guess the boy was tired."

Dr. Michaels moved over to Jeff, examining him visually. "He doesn't appear to be having any nightmares…" he smiled, "Hopefully it continues that-" before his sentence could even be done, Jeff began to jerk around as if he were being tossed like a rag doll. His body bounced several times and his hands went to his throat as he tried to breathe.

"What's going on?" Judy rushed over, eyes and tone frantic, "What's wrong with him?"

"He's dreaming," Dr. Michaels sounded very upset, "It's been a while since he'd had one…I'd assumed they'd stopped." He moved his hands to Jeff's armpits, pulling him up so that he was braced against the wall, "Chris, get the orderly's and nurses here, please."

Chris nodded, rushing out of the room.

Dr. Michaels opened one of Jeff's eyelids, seeing his pupil flutter about wildly, the doctor held in a curse and accepted the help from the orderly's and nurses that came to his side. They began to work on calming Jeff down while everyone watched.

"Jeff?"

All eyes turned to Matt as he came inside, his brown eyes wide. "W-what's happening?" he asked Adam, who looked away.

Randy watched Jeff closely, his eyes taking in every detail.

Jeff's hands were still trying to claw at his throat. Something was preventing him from breathing. His legs were kicking out wildly and his eyes were now wide open as slightly choked sounds escaped his wide-opened mouth.

He was fighting to get away from something…

Someone…

Processing this new information, Randy sat quietly on his bed, watching as Dr. Michaels spent a good while fighting Jeff down so he would relax.

It took a few moments but then Jeff was breathing normally, his eyes blank as he stared up at his doctor.

"Good boy," Dr. Michaels said fondly, kissing Jeff's forehead, "Good boy, breathe."

Jeff's head lulled to the side. He was facing the door way. His eyes catching sight of someone, he began to go into shock again, screams tearing their way out of his throat and causing everyone in the room to wince at the sheer pitch of it.

Jeff began to fight more aggressively now, trying to get away, to get out somehow. It took nearly all the orderly's, Adam and Matt to hold him down as he screamed and fought.

Randy's eyes were wide, staring at the blonde in shock. Turning his head towards the door, his cobalt eyes traveled up a long pair of legs to reveal a bald man who was staring at Jeff with complete consternation.

This man…

Jeff was afraid of this man.

_**{Screamworks}**_

_Right, right, right. _

_I apologize for the long wait. School is never easy when you're nearly done with it XD_

_But anyway, love on. _

_And thanks very much to Tanya Cravish for the good kick in the ass. If it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't have posted this tonight so, thank you!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Title: Screamworks_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: "Jeff could feel everything that was being done to him," Matt whispered, the feeling of Evan's fingers in his hair soothing him only a bit, "…but he just could not move." SLASH._

_Dedicated to: Emri-May_

_{Screamworks}_

Dr. Michaels stared at the hairless man while trying to make sure Jeff wouldn't hurt himself, "I'm going to have to ask you to step away from the door," he spoke calmly, "my patient is very upset."

The man nodded, quickly moving away from the door and Jeff's eyes. As soon as he stepped out of sight, Jeff began to calm down, stopping his fight against Matt and Adam. He whined, fingers clutching onto Matt's shirt and pulling him into a tight embrace.

Matt held Jeff close, whispering softly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I forgot." He kissed Jeff's temple, rocking him gently.

Forgot…?

Randy watched as Dr. Michaels took Jeff's arm, gently tapping the crook of his elbow to coax his veins to life. Once he was clearly able to see Jeff's veins, Dr. Michaels inserted a needle, quickly pushing the medication into the blondes system.

Jeff barely flinched, his eyes on Matt's dark colored shirt. Soon after Dr. Michaels was finished, Evan came back into the room, holding a tray of coffee cups and a shake. He blinked at the scene, "Is everything okay?" he asked meekly.

Several grunts were his answer and he sighed, walking by everyone so they could take a cup. He paused when he got to Matt and Jeff and he tried to smile, offering Matt his coffee, "Here you go, darling."

"Thanks, Evan," Matt said softly, taking the large disposable cup from his fiancée. He watched as Evan offered the tray to Jeff, who stared at Evan warily.

"I…I got you a vanilla shake, Jeff," Evan said shyly, "I would have gotten you a fruit smoothie but I didn't know which fruit-" he trailed off as Jeff beamed at him and grabbed the vanilla shake, sucking happily at the straw. Smiling, Evan moved along and then he got to Randy.

"Uh…I thought it'd be rude if I didn't get you anything so I got you some coffee…is that alright?"

Randy was barely able to mask his shock but he did so, accepting the cup from the smaller male with a tilt of his head.

There was silence for a while until Gilbert coughed into his fist. The older man gave Matt a pointed look, "What the hell were you thinking, son?"

Matt sighed, "I didn't make the connection, dad, honest. Well…I mean, I knew…but I sort of forgot that he was afraid of people like him."

Dr. Michaels frowned, "You should know this by now, Matthew. A man so large would be frightening to Jeff." He left the room, probably going to deal with the bald man.

Making sure to choose his words wisely, Chris asked, "Is he afraid of him because he's tall?"

Matt nodded; making sure Jeff was oblivious to the conversation. "All three of _them_ were really tall."

Randy watched them carefully, making sure not to draw attention. He sipped at his coffee, keeping his eyes just slightly over the rim.

Dr. Michaels came back inside, the large man behind him.

Jeff looked up, his eyes going wide.

"No, no," Dr. Michaels said quickly, "Jeff, this man will not hurt you."

"I'm sorry, kid," the man said, smiling sheepishly, "My name is Paul. I'm not going to do anything to you, honest."

His brown eyes were warm and Jeff looked away, sucking the straw back into his mouth.

'_He's afraid of really tall people,' _Randy looked the man over, '_That guy has to be at least seven feet tall…intimidating but not terrifying unless there's something else…'_

Paul shifted, still smiling lightly, "Anyway, I feel bad about what happened. If you'd like, I could buy something for the kid?"

Gil smiled, "Thank you but that won't be necessary. Jeffrey will be alright." He looked to his youngest son, "Won't you?"

Jeff made the popping sound with his lips to confirm his father's question.

Paul nodded, "Well, my offer stands. Now, Dr. Michaels, I was wondering if I could ask you about my nephew's pyromania…" his voice trailed off as he and Shawn walked out of the room, the door closing behind them.

Jeff tugged Adam's sleeve, eyes shining as he looked up at him.

"What is it, Rabbit?" Adam asked, smiling gently at the boy. "You're bored?"

Jeff nodded, looking at him expectantly.

Adam grinned and looked to his brother, who had already pulled out a game device.

Chris jumped up eagerly, "Hell yes! Time for you all to bow to your master!" he stole the tube and bag of marbles from Jay and set it on the ground, "You all are done for, I tell ya!" he set the tube on the floor, grinning as he set up the game of Kerplunk!

"Oh shut up," Jay said, rolling his eyes, "You know Jeff almost always wins at this. He's got patience, unlike _you_." He smirked, "I call blue sticks, by the way."

"What? No!" Adam argued, sitting next to Jay with Jeff on his lap, "I'm always blue!"

"Times have changed, big brother."

Adam growled, "Fine then. I'm green."

"Red," Matt said automatically, sitting down next to Adam and Jeff. Evan took his side, grinning, "Black," he declared loudly.

Jeff pointed to the purple stick, smiling brightly.

Chris twitched, seeing the only colors left. "…I get yellow!" he said, nodding firmly.

Gil and Judy shook their heads, sitting closer so that they could talk amongst themselves.

Jeff looked up to Randy.

Randy blinked, watching those emerald eyes look to the last set of sticks and then to him. Tilting his head, Randy stared hard at the game.

The rules were simple. There were seven compartments for seven players and seven colored sticks. You insert all the sticks into the small holes so that they could balance the marbles on top of them neatly. When your color is chosen, you pull a stick out of your color. The method was to try and pull a stick out without having the marbles fall into your compartment.

The player with the less marbles in their compartment wins. It was game Randy used to play with his siblings, John and Teddy…and he was always…

"I pick white," he murmured, sitting down on the other side of Jeff and Adam.

Everyone looked at him in surprise but he shrugged them off, trying not to smile as Jeff clapped happily. The kid maybe be somewhat stupid…but he was much less irritating now.

"Alright," Chris grinned, "Let's play!"

_**{T*B}**_

Three games later, Chris had gotten fed up with being the first one to lose so he had whipped out his gameboy, cursing under his breath as random Pokémon bumped into him while he tried to travel. "Damn Geodude…no one wants you!"

Matt, Evan and Jay were playing _Where's Waldo?_ with Evan quickly falling asleep, his head resting on Matt's shoulder.

Adam was propped up against the wall, reading a hockey magazine and Jeff and Randy were still playing Kerplunk!

Jeff giggled, watching as Randy leered at his sticks.

"I'm going to win, you know," the older man said. "Even out the score."

Jeff had won two games so far and Randy one.

Jeff watched as Randy licked his lips in concentration, his hand moving towards his white sticks. His long fingers gripped onto the end of one and began to pull, his teeth sinking into his lower lip.

He was actually very attractive…

When he wasn't hissing and coiling around like a snake that is.

Jeff smiled as Randy grinned.

No marbles had fallen.

Smirking, Randy leaned back and crossed his arms. "Beat that."

Jeff narrowed his eyes, eyes tracing over every detail of the game. Eyes brightening, he moved his fingers to grasp one of his sticks and then pulled, gasping in surprise as the marbles all clunked into his compartment.

Pouting, the younger boy watched as Randy snickered in victory. Slowly, the pout disappeared into a soft smile as he noticed the way Randy's eyes sparkled in delight. Holding his hand out, Jeff beamed brightly as cobalt eyes blinked in confusion.

Randy stared at the outstretched hand, baffled. A snort of laughter caused him to look over at the tall blonde and narrow his eyes.

"He wants to shake hands," Adam murmured, not taking his eyes away from his magazine. "You know…for the game."

Randy looked back to Jeff, whose pale little hand remained waiting in the air. Swallowing, he held his own hand out, fingers twitching slightly as they grazed Jeff's soft palm. Slowly, his much larger hand engulfed the younger boy's in a tender grip.

Adam watched in trepidation, muscles tensing. Anyone who spared him a glance knew that if Randy hurt Jeff, he would be the first one up and ready.

Jeff tightened his hand a little, smile still bright and warm on his face. After a while, Jeff slowly loosened the hold and pulled his hand away.

Randy repeated the action, still staring at Jeff with a hint of surprise. Frowning, his head tilted. What the hell was this kid doing to him?

Chris stood up and stretched, smiling, "Well, I'm bored of this. Anyone wanna hit the swimming pool?"

Jeff's head rose immediately, smiling widely. He grabbed Adam, tugging on his sleeve to try and force him to get up.

"All right, All right," the taller blonde got up, smiling softly. He grabbed Jeff's hand, leading him out of the room.

As everyone began piling out, Jeff turned his head to smile at Randy only to falter, blinking.

Randy wasn't following…

Frowning, he let go of Adam's hand and walked back into the room to see Randy sorting the game of Kerplunk! back into the box. Feeling braver than normal, Jeff tapped Randy on the shoulder, pointing towards the door when cobalt eyes stared at him questioningly.

"I don't swim," Randy said firmly.

Jeff blinked as Randy turned away from him to retreat to his bed. Pouting, Jeff stepped towards Randy and tugged on the back of his shirt, trying to pull him out of bed.

Randy snorted and pulled back, and Jeff could see that he had to choke down a laugh as the simple action caused Jeff to stumbled backwards and fall on his little ass. Snickering, Randy shooed the blonde away.

Sighing, Jeff left the room, taking Adam's hand and following everyone else to the pool.

After a few seconds, Randy rolled his eyes and stood up. "Fine!" he called out to Jeff, who came rushing back into the room eagerly. "I'm not going anywhere _near_ the water though."

Jeff merely smiled in reply.

_**{Screamworks}**_

Jeff had his arms and legs wrapped tightly around the blonde. Everyone was in the water, all enjoying the warm liquid and the fun that it promised. Adam was keeping a tight hold on Jeff, whispering into his wet hair and stroking his back.

Randy watched carefully from his position against the wall. His eyes narrowed, seeing the way the blonde was gazing adoringly at Jeff. The guy was sick…did he really think that Jeff loved him or the Jeff would grow to love him?

Impossible.

Randy glanced at the water in the pool, stomach turning nervously. He hated pools. He hated places where it was possible that he could drown. Hated it. Hated it. Fucking hated it.

At the sound of a giggle, his head turned back to Jeff. His jaw clenched when he noticed Adam nuzzling at the side of Jeff's neck, tickling him as they splashed around in the water. How were they so comfortable in the fucking pool?

Because they're not crazy…

Randy blinked slowly, staring down at his hands.

Did crazy people know they were crazy?

Did Jeff know that he was…different from his brother?

'_Do __**I**__ know that I'm different?'_

Shaking his head, Randy closed his eyes and crossed his arms, relaxing back against the wall.

"Hey."

His eyes popped open and he sat up rigidly as Jay, Adam's brother, sat next to him. Randy glanced at the man's hair and wrinkled his nose. Why were there so many blondes around him?

Jeff was blonde. Adam was blonde. Chris was blonde. Jay was blonde. Ted was blonde.

Ted…

Fighting down his sudden feeling of loneliness, Randy eyed Jay, "What?" he asked coldly.

"How come you're not in the water?" Jay's eyes were gentle, questioning.

Randy didn't like them.

"That's none of your business."

"Fair enough," Jay said with an easy grin. He looked back towards the water and smiled softly.

Following his line of vision, Randy could see that his attention was set on Adam and Jeff.

"They're a pretty picture together, aren't they?"

Randy snorted.

Jay laughed, "Admit it. They're almost sickeningly sweet." His eyes turned dark, sadness looming over his features, "It's a shame Jeff doesn't love him back…" sighing, he ran hand through his short spikes, "Shame Jeff never will."

Hissing, Randy rolled his neck, hearing the satisfying _crack_ of bones. He caught Jay eyeing him oddly and growled, causing the blonde to blush.

"Sorry, I just noticed that you happen to do that quite a lot. You may want to be careful…don't want you breaking anything."

Giving the man a blank look, Randy spoke, "I don't know you, I don't like you and I sure hope you know I won't be listening to your advice." His voice was firm.

Jay sighed, "You're a right bastard, know that?"

Randy's eyes darkened.

"I wonder what it is that Jeff sees in you."

Cobalt eyes clouded in confusion.

Jay watched his features carefully. "Jeff is naïve, but he's also extremely intelligent."

"Intelligent?" Randy scoffed, "He can't talk. He writes like a six year old and he's afraid of anything with or without a pulse. Yeah. Real fucking brilliant."

Jay frowned, "First of all, Jeff has had a _very_ hard life. Don't judge him until you've walked a mile in his shoes. Second, Jeff's lack of an education has nothing to do with how beautiful and amazing his mind is and third," he paused.

Randy waited.

"Jeff _can_ talk. He just won't." Jay finished quietly.

"And why won't he talk?" Randy sneered.

"Because he was silenced."

They both turned their heads to see Matt, who was frowning down at Jay.

Jay flushed, lowering his head a muttering an apology.

Matt turned cold brown eyes to Randy, who bristled at the look. "Anything you want to know about my brother, you ask me and _only_ me. Got it?"

"Who the hell-" Randy was cut short as Jeff ambled over to them. He stared at the pale, lithe body and then up at the questioning emerald orbs and looked away, scowling.

Matt smiled down at his brother, "Want to come and shower with me?"

Jeff nodded, holding his hand out for Matt to take.

"Wait,"

Everyone turned to see Evan, who looked more than a little confused.

"You…you shower with him?" Evan asked timidly.

Matt blinked, "Yeah, sometimes. I mean, we grew up having to share hot water lots of times and we just got used to showering together. No big deal."

"No big deal?" Evan asked incredulously, "Matt…you're nearly twenty two years old. He is eighteen. You're both way too old to be showering together. No one is supposed to see you naked by me."

That last part apparently wasn't thought out.

Evan flushed as he received several glares.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Adam's voice was dangerous, "Do you feel threatened of their relationship?"

Evan looked hurt, "No, no I just…"

Jeff gripped Matt's hand tighter, his head lowered as he nervously bit at his lips.

"Rabbit, stop that," Adam gently cupped Jeff's chin and pulled the bottom lip out of his teeth using the pad of his thumb.

"Evan," Matt spoke softly, "I understand this is new to you but I told you before I proposed that I had a lot of love for my brother. At times, it may seem as if I love him more than I love you," seeing the tears swelling in his lovers' eyes, Matt quickly continued, "but that won't change the fact that I am in love with you."

Giving the ravenette a watery smile, Evan nodded, "I understand."

Randy stared at them all, so confused.

What the hell was wrong with these people?

He was starting to wonder if they were all crazy.

"I'm sorry for being mean, Jeff," Evan said quietly, peeking at Jeff through his lashes, "I can be a real dolt."

Adam snorted in agreement, causing Matt to glare at him.

Jeff nodded shyly, pulling at Matt's hand.

"Let's go then," Matt said, "Jeff and I will take the first stall and Chris can use the second since he's fast."

Chris smirked, "I'm not _that_ fast, mind you. Jay never complains," he winked at said blonde, who sputtered and turned red.

"Shut up and get to the showers!" Jay shoved Chris roughly, causing the blue-eyed man to stumble and laugh.

Randy stood, following them awkwardly.

He was curious now more than ever about what happened to Jeff.

Jay's words played over and over again in his mind like a broken record.

A hard life, huh?

Randy sneered, thinking about his own life.

He wondered briefly if Jeff's pain was enough to rival his own.

He wondered…but he doubted it.

His past was full of nothing but dread.

_**{Screamworks}**_

_Sorry for taking so long! Senior-year sucks pretty bad. _

_Lots of stuff to do before I graduate. _

_Anyway, LOVE ON!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Title: Screamworks_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: "Jeff could feel everything that was being done to him," Matt whispered, the feeling of Evan's fingers in his hair soothing him only a bit, "…but he just could not move." SLASH._

_Dedicated to: Emri-May_

_{Screamworks}_

Jeff stared sadly up at Matt, lips pouted and emerald eyes glistening.

Matt sighed, resting his hand on Jeff's forehead, "Two weeks. I promise. I'll be gone just two weeks…" his words were falling on deaf ears. The younger Hardy looked lost; his eyes and face slowly going blank.

Randy studied them from his bed before looking over at the patriarch. The man seemed hesitant but he stepped forewords, looking down at his son sternly, "Jeffrey. Matt is to be married. You must understand that he has to prepare for this."

Gil's words caused the blonde to wince, but he seemed to understand. Nodding once, his arms wrapped tightly around Matt, face buried in the ravenette's hard stomach. His small shoulders were shaking and Matt sighed, hugging him fiercely.

"I promise that I'll come back," Matt whispered, eyes closing as he stroked the back of his baby brother's neck. "I promise. I'm not leaving you again…please know that."

Randy blinked at this and tilted his head.

The pretty older woman, who bore a striking resemblance to Adam, turned his way, smiling gently at him. "Ever since Jeff was admitted to Smiles, Matt's never been away from him for more than a week."

Randy nodded shortly, looking away as the people began to say their goodbyes to the young blonde. He sneered as Adam leaned down, pressing his mouth against Jeff's cheek before hugging him tightly.

Evan tugged on Matt's wrist, eyes tired and sad. "…Come on, Matt," he whispered softly, pulling him towards the door.

Matt's eyes remained glued to Jeff, the brown becoming brighter as tears filled in, "I'm not leaving you again. I'm not. I promise, Jeff, I promise." He repeated over and over again even as his fiancée led him away.

Evan opened the door and turned, squeaking as he slammed into a solid chest.

Blue eyes peered into the crowded room, eyebrows furrowing. "Uh…sorry," he spoke, voice sounding perplexed, "Guess we got the wrong room."

Randy stood as the man turned to go, "Cena."

John turned, eyes lighting up when he saw Randy, "Hey, man! Ted, this is the room. It's just filled with a lot of…strangers."

Chris frowned, "We're not strangers, _you're_ the stranger!" he accused as he pointed at John. "Who the hell are-" he trailed off as Ted entered the room, a toy poodle puppy in his arms, and Chris's blue eyes gleamed. "Hello, gorgeous," he purred, sliding up next to the surprised man, "How are you doing?"

Ted raised a brow, looking at the others. "Um…if this is a bad time…" he was cut off by Jay, who smiled kindly and jerked Chris back, his fingers wrapped tight around his boyfriends ear.

"We were all just leaving," Jay said, "we're all members of Jeff's family. The two ravens are Matt, Jeff's older brother, and Evan, Matt's fiancée and the older gentlemen there is Jeff and Matt's father, Gil. This," he twisted Chris's ear, grinning as the male yelped, "is my perverted boyfriend Chris," he nodded to Adam, who was staring at the two newcomers with uncertainty, "that's my brother Adam, I'm Jay, and the lovely lady to your left is our mother."

Ted smiled, reaching out to shake Jay's hand, while balancing the tiny poodle in one arm, "My name is Ted, I'm Randy's cousin," he pointed behind them to Cena, whose large arms were crossed over his chest, a blank look on his face, "That's John; my fiancée and Randy's closest friend."

Cena looked to Jeff, twitching when he noticed the forlorn look on the kid's face, "What's wrong with the kid?"

Evan smiled slightly, "We have to plan a couple more things for our wedding, you see, and Jeff has never been without his brother for long. He's a bit distraught."

"How long are you guys going to be here?" Adam asked. He was standing next to Jeff, a protective hand on the teen's shoulder. His hazel eyes were narrowed slightly, mouth a tight line.

Ted smiled, "We just bought a house near the hospital. We'll be visiting Randy quite often." His smile fell as Adam's eyes hardened. "…Is that a problem?" he asked softly.

"It could be." Adam replied evenly, glaring at John as the male scowled and stepped forewords. Ted's hand came up, resting lightly on his fiancée's chest so as to stop him.

Matt gave Adam a stern look before reaching out to shake Cena's hand, "I'm really sorry," he apologized sheepishly, "Adam can be really protective of Jeff. We just want to make sure nothing happens to him."

"Oh, please don't worry!" Ted walked over to Randy, handing him the poodle. "We'd like to get to know Randy's new friend. He's a very adorable kid."

"He's not my friend," Randy grumbled, staring at the poodle in annoyance. He dangled the little animal by the scruff of its neck before handing it over carelessly to Jeff, who blinked in surprise.

Jeff beamed, holding the puppy close to his face and giggling as it licked eagerly at his face.

Ted rolled his eyes but smiled, "At least someone liked the surprise."

Randy scoffed, crossing his arms. "I don't like cute things, Ted. You know that! Why the hell would you get me a toy poodle?"

Cena snickered and looked away innocently when Randy turned a glare on him.

"It was his idea," Ted whined, pointing to John, "He said the dog could teach you not to be such a cold bastard."

"It's not going to work," Randy bit out, aggravated beyond belief.

They all turned their heads to Jeff when he let out a squeal of laughter. He was on the ground, rolling around as the poodle lapped at every part of his face. The little furry animal was just licking ever part of Jeff's face it could reach, fluffy tail wagging.

Adam sighed, bending down to pick the little dog up. He winced as Jeff began to whine. "It's not your dog, Jeff. He," blinking, Adam lifted the dog higher, staring underneath its stomach; "…_She_ belongs to Randy."

"I don't want it." Randy said automatically.

"But…" Matt looked over to Ted, who smiled brightly.

"If Jeff wants her, he can have her."

Gil stepped forewords quickly, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet, "How much was she?"

"Oh, no," Ted flushed and held up his hands, "It's quite alright. Consider it a gift for…umm…"

Jay smiled, "His birthday is in a couple of months."

"Great!" Ted grinned, "She's for his birthday then."

When both Hardy's opened their mouths to protest, John quickly changed the subject. "So, how long will you all be away?"

"About two weeks," Chris replied, rubbing his burning ear, "Maybe we can all do something when we come back." He laughed when all eyes turned to him, "I don't know! Maybe we can all just chill or something."

"That would be lovely," Ted raised a finger to his mouth and he tapped his bottom lip thoughtfully, "Maybe we can convince Hunter to let us take Randy to the park nearby…"

Randy glanced over at him, interested. He hadn't seen the outside since he'd been brought back to Smiles three years ago. He wouldn't mind going outside…

"Sounds great," Matt smiled. He glanced at his wristwatch, and sighed loudly. "Guess we should be going then…" he looked to Jeff, who was sitting on his bed, petting the poodle. "Bye, baby," he walked over to Jeff and pressed a gentle, chaste kiss against his soft lips. "I'll be back, okay?"

Jeff nodded slowly; his lips parting to make that popping sound that Randy began to assume was a "yes."

John blinked as they kissed but didn't question it. Who was he to judge?

Randy watched as Judy ran her fingers through Jeff's hair and pulled him into a gentle hug. Jay followed, smiling down at Jeff before letting Chris do the same.

"See you in a bit, Jeffro," Chris grinned, reaching down to poke the poodle in the nose. The tiny thing growled and bit at his finger, causing Chris to curse and Jeff to giggle. "Stupid ferret," he grumbled, blue eyes annoyed as he bypassed John and left the room with Jay and Judy.

Ted and John sat down on Randy's bed, getting comfortable as Gil smiled down at his younger boy and ruffled his hair.

"Behave yourself," Gil told him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Evan smiled nervously and reached over to hug Jeff but then hesitated, brown eyes flickering with fear.

Jeff looked away from Evan; frown set firmly on his lips and emerald eyes annoyed.

Adam glared heatedly at Evan, who took a step back in shame. "Leave," the tall blonde hissed, ignoring Matt's scowl as the little male took off. Gil shook his head, following after his future son-in-law.

"I really hate that kid sometimes," Adam muttered before turning to Jeff. Sighing, he kneeled before the little patient, cradling his pale face in his hands. "I love you, all right?" a smile touched at his lips as Jeff nodded, emerald eyes wide and loving. "Please try and get some sleep, you're beginning to look like a panda," when Jeff began to narrow his eyes, Adam grinned, "but a cute panda." He leaned in, pressing his mouth against the corner of Jeff's lips.

Matt shook his head, staring up at the ceiling. '_Poor Adam…he just doesn't understand.'_

Adam stood, locking eyes with Randy. He gave the man a warning glare before promptly turning on his heel.

Randy snickered, leaning against the wall near his bed. "Bye, _Addy_."

Adam stilled, fists clenching. Slowly, he turned to face Randy, hazel eyes going dark with hate, "Don't ever fucking call me that again. _Ever_. I'm going to leave…before I end up doing something that will upset Rabbit." He walked out of the room stiffly, shoulders tense.

"Randy!" Ted scolded, his blue eyes hard.

Randy snorted, rolling his eyes upwards.

Matt smiled at his brother one last time before following after his friend. He stopped at the doorway, looking back at Jeff. Their eyes met and Matt took a shuddering deep breath and closed the door behind him.

There was silence.

Jeff's fingers twitched and he looked down at the poodle, which was looking up at him with wide brown eyes. Smiling, Jeff ruffled its furry head, content for the moment.

Ted watched him, smiling softly. "Do you like her, Jeff?"

The boy nodded, glancing up shyly at Ted.

"What will you name her?" John asked, lying down on Randy's bed. His blue eyes blinked when Jeff stared at him blankly. "Um…"

Randy snorted, "He doesn't talk, stupid." He jerked his chin towards a pile of paper and some crayons on Jeff's bed, "Write the dog's name down, kid."

Jeff obeyed, reaching over to pick up a blue crayon and scribble something on the blank sheet. He held it up when he was done, grinning proudly.

_Dynar._

Ted giggled, seeing the look on Randy and John's faces. "That's really cute," he murmured, winking at Jeff.

"I'm lost," John said, looking over to Randy. The patient shrugged his shoulders, implying he didn't understand the name either.

"You guys can be so thick sometimes," Ted joked, smiling happily as Jeff laughed.

"Oh, baby, you know I'm thick," John smirked at the blush that stained Ted's nose, "Don't know about Randy though…" he looked over at his best friend, grinning toothily, "Yo, Randy, are you thick?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Randy drawled monotonously.

Jeff tilted his head, emerald eyes watching curiously as John laughed loudly and Ted pouted.

"It isn't right to say things like that in front of Jeff!" Ted scolded, smacking John on his hard stomach.

"He won't understand," Randy said simply. "He's got the mind of a third grader."

"Whoa, what?" John sat up, frowning, "He's got the mind of a third grader? Why?"

"How the fuck should I know?" Randy snapped, arms crossing over his chest. "I don't care."

Dynar barked at the door, her tail wagging rapidly.

They all looked to see Dr. Michaels and Hunter, both of them peering into the room from the window in surprise. Hunter entered first, followed by the doctor.

"What happened to Jeff's family?" Dr. Michaels stared at the little puppy in confusion. "Where did that come from?"

Hunter looked pointedly to Ted, who tried to hide behind John's shoulder. "DiBiase," he started, eyes narrowing.

"H-hi Hunter," Ted grinned nervously, "Uh…we bought Randy a puppy but he didn't want it so we gave her to Jeff."

"Very kind of you," Dr. Michaels smiled. He looked down at his clipboard and sighed, "I'm sorry to say but it's time for your check-up, Jeff."

Jeff whined, burrowing under his covers and peeking out at his doctor with frightened eyes. Dynar sniffed at the moving covers, growling lightly before yelping as Jeff grabbed her and pulled her under the covers with him. Together, they began to whimper and whine.

Randy twitched as Hunter turned to stare at him. "You have your check-up today, also," Hunter told him.

Randy stiffened as Hunter came towards him and he hissed dangerously as his arm was grabbed. He immediately began to put up a fight, spitting curses and snarls of anger at the much bigger man.

"Cena," Hunter grunted as Randy's elbow caught his cheek, "Mind lending a hand?"

Cena stood, grabbing one of the tattooed arms while Hunter kept a firm grip on the other. They both began pulling him out of the room as he growled loudly.

Dr. Michaels wiped his brow and turned to Ted, "If you will," he made a motion to the shuddering lump under the covers. Ted stood quickly, reaching over to uncover Jeff and he winced as the teen let out a shrill shriek.

Ted managed to grab Jeff's elbow and he gently lifted him away from the bed. Dynar began to bark excessively, her little body shaking with each vocal protest. Shrugging, Ted decided to leave her on Jeff's bed while he and Dr. Michaels ushered the tiny patient out of the room.

_**{Screamworks}**_

Jeff shivered, feeling cold hands touch at his chest and stomach. He whined pitifully, shaking his head. He began to squirm, smacking at the hands reaching out for his body.

"Jeffrey," Shawn sighed, setting down the stethoscope. "You know I won't let anyone hurt you, Jeffy. I just need to check your breathing and hearing and visions and all that doctor stuff." He leant down, pressing his mouth against the blonde's ear, "I promise not to touch you anywhere you don't want me to."

Jeff moaned, shaking his head back and forth rapidly but he allowed Shawn to check his heartbeat and eyes. When the time came to look down his throat, the blonde scratched the closest orderly next to him, resulting in large red welts running down a brunette nurse's arm.

Shawn shook his head, ushering the orderlies and assistants away, "Let me take care of him on my own for this part."

Jeff behaved a lot better when he was alone with Shawn. He obediently opened his mouth when Shawn asked him to and made the "ahhing" noise when told to. He looked away when Shawn smiled gently down at him.

"Do you remember the first time I told you to do this?" he asked quietly and Jeff nodded meekly, eyes tearing in shame.

"_Say ahhh…"_

_Jeff shrieked, his hands batting at the doctor's face wildly. His strength was incredible for someone so small and malnourished. He really was fighting to stop the examination from happening. _

_Shawn brought a hand up to his lip, feeling it begin to swell up. He cast a surprised look over to the boy's family and was stunned to see them looking away, their faces pale and the ravenette, Jeff's brother, holding back sobs. "What is the matter with him?"_

"_Please," Gil breathed, eyes locked on the tiles of the wall, "Just make him stop screaming." He begged as the fifteen year olds bloodcurdling screams echoed throughout the room._

_After rounding up several nurses and pumping some medication into Jeff's system (which was a battle in itself because Jeff nearly ripped the IV out of his arm three different times), the blonde was in a relaxed enough state to proceed. _

_As he dived further and further into the study of his new patient, Shawn found himself becoming weaker and weaker. "His throat is badly damaged," he told Gil and Matt, eyes narrowing in suspicion, "…He's been…" Shawn could barely get the word out, "gagged. A lot."_

"_By what?" Gil whispered._

_Shawn swallowed and blinked rapidly, "Well…we did several more tests on him. He has extensive damage, there is evidence of excessive tearing…his muscles are stretched very far apart because he's had something very…large thrust inside his," he licked his dry lips, "inside his anus," he heard the large intake from both males before he forced himself to continue on, "It was done repeatedly. He has scars upon scars…some looking older than others."_

_Shawn looked down at Jeff's medical papers and then back up at the older Hardy's, who had their eyes glued to the little blonde lying on the hospital bed. "Why are there no previous medical records for Jeff? The only ones I see here are from when he was born."_

_It took a while to explain, but when the Hardy father had finished, Shawn felt sick to his stomach. "…These doctors kept your son in their hospital since he was eight?" he looked over to the small blonde. _

_What horrors did the boy suffer through for all those years?_

Shawn stared down at his patient, smiling sadly. "We've come a long way, Jeff. I'm very proud of your progress. You've healed magnificently."

Jeff offered a tiny smile before it was gone, his eyes focused behind Shawn.

Lifting an eyebrow, the man turned. He smiled at Hunter and gesture for him to come closer. They stood side-by-side, examining Jeff as he looked up at them curiously.

"Well, seeing as you're done, you want to come watch Randy?" Hunter asked, grinning as Jeff nodded eagerly. He held out a hand and quickly dropped it when the boy hesitated, "No need," he said easily, smiling, "You can just walk next to me."

Jeff followed the bigger man, anxious to see his roommate.

As soon as Hunter opened the door for him, Jeff rushed inside, smiling. His smile disappeared when he caught sight of Randy in one of his moods. He shrank back, suddenly afraid of the dark eyes and the noisy grunts and snarls escaping the older man's lips.

"Let go," Randy seethed, punching the male orderly in the nose. He shoved away the woman who was trying to calm him down and didn't even seem to care that she landed roughly on her wrist, the sound of it breaking and her piercing scream only making Randy smirk.

Jeff shuddered, pressing himself up against the wall as Cena wrapped his thick arms around Randy's torso and lifted him up easily, slamming him down hard on the examination table. Randy hissed loudly, teeth bared as he reached to punch Cena but the other man dodged and held tight.

Shawn put a hand around Jeff's shoulders, pulling him into an embrace. He was eyeing Randy in shock, "The hissing…is it some sort of warning?" he sounded oddly frightened, and Jeff looked up to see his blue eyes were suspicious. "He does it so well…he sounds exactly like,"

"A snake," Cena grunted, holding Randy down as the kicked and punched, "Yeah, we know. He's sounded like this ever since he lost the stutter."

Stutter…

Jeff pulled out of Shawn's embrace and despite the warnings, he approached Randy. Slowly, he lifted his trembling pale hand and rested it on Randy's arm. The muscle quivered for a moment before it relaxed and Randy sneered, teeth clenching.

"Get this shit over with before I get pissed," he told Shawn, blue eyes flashing from cobalt to murky midnight blue.

Shawn did the tests in record time and then stepped aside to let Hunter force the pills into Randy's mouth.

_***Hours Later***_

Randy rested on his bed, arms crossed as he glared at the ceiling. John and Ted were at his sides, Ted with his back against the wall and his legs cushioned underneath him on the bed and John sitting at the foot of the bed.

Jeff was coloring, humming to himself and Dynar was sitting on his lap, sleeping.

Ted took a deep breath before opening his mouth, "Randy, Dr. Michaels would like to perform some tests on you. He thinks there is a reason why you make...the sounds you make. Maybe it has something to do with your brain or-"

Randy snarled, causing them all the freeze and look to him.

"I'm not going to be experimented on," he snapped coldly.

'_Not again.'_ He thought, skin going cold.

_**[Screamworks]**_

_Wow, it's been a while. I've had a lot of time to gather my thoughts though __new chapters of all the fics coming soon. _

_And if you're reading this; JeffroMattyHardy: I do hope you took my advice to heart. If I read from a fan that you've been plagiarizing my work and my fellow writers work then I won't BE so fucking nice next time. _

_Love you all! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Title: Screamworks_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: "Jeff could feel everything that was being done to him," Matt whispered, the feeling of Evan's fingers in his hair soothing him only a bit, "…but he just could not move." SLASH._

_Dedicated to: Emri-May_

_{Screamworks}_

Jeff poked at his salad, picking out the tomatoes and trying to feed them to Dynar. The poodle sniffed, tilting its head away from the offered food. Pouting, Jeff popped the forkful into his mouth, chewing slowly.

Ted grinned as he watched him, "I've got her dog food in the car. I'll bring it up once we finish lunch."

Jeff nodded, smiling. He forked around his salad and after making a face at some cucumbers, he started on his mashed potatoes. He hummed, legs swinging as he enjoyed the taste. He looked over at Randy and blinked when he noticed the older male was eating every single cucumber on his salad and _completely_ avoiding the tomatoes.

Randy caught him staring and frowned, "What?"

Jeff looked to his salad and then Randy's, and then up at Randy again.

Randy followed his example and then shrugged when he noticed what the blonde was getting at. "I hate tomatoes."

Jeff's jaw dropped.

Randy stared.

John chuckled, watching them both. "You guys sure have a weird relationship."

"He and I don't have any relationship other than being cell mates," Randy grumbled, ignoring Jeff's pout. He rolled his eyes as the kid rushed over to him, stealing his neglected tomatoes before dumping cucumbers in their place. "Great." He scarfed down the cucumbers the same way Jeff did the tomatoes.

Ted smiled, bringing a spoonful of banana yogurt to his mouth. "You seem to be getting along well. Hunter mentioned something about you always having spats with your former roommates."

Randy shrugged, "The kid may be slow but he's smart enough to leave me alone when I need to be." He turned to Cena when the man laughed.

"If I didn't know any better," John began, watching Jeff grab some paper and a blue crayon, "I'd say you sort of liked him."

Randy stared down at his plastic fork, contemplating possibly killing Cena with it before he looked up at Jeff. His eyes traced the features on the boy's face and he looked away as a smile broke out on that cherubic face.

"I tolerate him better than most," Randy admitted quietly to his best friend. "I just don't know why."

John shrugged, "Maybe it's because he poses no threat to you. He's a young, adorable kid. What harm can he do?" he blinked at Randy's thoughtful look, "What?"

"You're smarter than I give you credit for, John-boy."

"Is that a compliment or a diss?" Cena asked dryly.

Randy snickered and looked up when Ted stood. "Where are you going?"

Ted smiled, "I'm going to talk to Hunter about letting you out of the hospital. If I start badgering him now then maybe he'll cave by the time Jeff's family gets back." He looked to the teen, who was scribbling away, "Want to help, Jeff?"

Nodding, Jeff stood, lowering the crayon onto the paper before grabbing Dynar and looking up to Ted expectantly.

"She can come too," Ted smiled, "It'll be good for her to walk around."

Jeff beamed and quickly slipped on his patients' gown over his jeans and white t-shirt. When they were in private, they were allowed to wear what they wanted but once they stepped out of their rooms, they were required to wear the gown to be easily identified as a patient.

Ted looked to John and Randy, "We'll be back soon." He tapped on the little window and smiled as an orderly let him and Jeff out of the room.

Randy watched them leave before turning back to John. He blinked when the man suddenly stood and rushed over to what Jeff was scribbling on the paper. "What are you doing?"

"Just curious," John's eyes looked over the paper and he grinned, "Awe, look!" he held up the paper for Randy to see.

Cobalt eyes looked to the paper and he snorted.

Jeff had drawn a poodle and the name Dynar above it.

Blinking, he did a double-take. "…That brat named his dog after me!" he realized.

John laughed, "He literally just flipped the letters backwards. I'm guessing this means the kid really likes you."

Randy's eyes rolled. "Goody."

_**{Screamworks}**_

-Perpetual Smiles; Doctor's Corridors-

"Do you even realize what you're asking me, DiBiase?" Hunter looked through his paperwork, ignoring the pout and the cerulean orbs. "It's out of the question. Randy isn't stable enough to set foot outside this hospital."

Ted frowned, "What harm can he do with so many people around? You and his doctors could come as well; I just think it'd be nice to have everyone together." He looked around for Jeff, smiling when he noticed the tiny blonde kneeling on the floor playing with Dynar. "Maybe this will even help Randy. He's always liked being outside."

Hunter snorted while Ted continued his method of persuasion.

Unbeknownst to Ted, Jeff had moved from his spot.

Dynar ambled around the hall, sniffing at the white tiled floors. Her poufy tail wagged happily as she enjoyed her freedom.

Jeff walked behind her, keeping his eyes focused on his little puppy. He stopped when he noticed the door to his doctors' office room. Smiling, he made a move to knock but quickly looked back to Dynar when she let out a high-pitched yip and ran further down the hall.

Gasping, Jeff took off into a sprint, running after her. He panted as he ran, trying desperately to reach his little pup. He watched as Dynar turned at a corner and he dashed behind her only to run into a hard chest, his body flying backward at impact.

Whimpering, he cradled his hand as his index finger from his left hand burned with agony. He looked up at who he had run into and he turned pale. His mouth dropped open as his lower lip trembled and his eyes grew so wide and wet that tears were already drenching his cheeks.

The man stared down at him in surprise, his own eyes a mask of horror before they glinted and turned to a calm state. Masking any previous emotion, he held the puppy he had caught, Dynar, out towards Jeff. "Is this your dog?" he asked, voice a husky timbre.

Jeff could hardly breathe. He stared up into the face of Dr. Pain and that was all he remembered as he began to scream.

Down the hall, Ted jumped in alarm and immediately turned around. His eyes widened when he realized Jeff was not where he had last seen him. Dynar was also missing. "Christ," he began to run, his shoes thumping the tile hard as he rushed toward the blood-curdling screams.

"What's going on?" Ted heard Dr. Michaels cry as he bypassed his office but he couldn't stop. He reached the end of the hall, where he made a sharp left turn, his shoes skidding and causing him to slip, landing hard on his side. Wincing, he lifted his head.

Jeff was pressed up against wall, his nails violently tearing into his left arm. His eyes were shut tight as he continued to scream, his vocal chords tearing. Dynar was whimpering, her small body pressed against another corner.

"Jeff!" Ted quickly reached the blonde, holding his arms in a tight grip, "What is it? What's wrong?" he tried to embrace the distraught patient and got a scratch on his neck for his efforts.

Dr. Michaels and Hunter were at his side in an instant, the boy's doctor looking his patient through. "Jeffrey…Jeff…" Shawn swallowed as he stared at the boy. He turned angry eyes to Ted, who was watching with fear. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" Ted screamed back miserably, "He was only out of my sight for a few minutes while I talked to Hunter, I swear!" He watched as Dr. Michaels began to try and bring Jeff into a world of peace but it was not happening. "I'm sorry," Ted whispered, eyes teary as Hunter began to help his friend, "I'm sorry."

Jeff's scream echoed throughout the hospital, sending the nurses and orderlies and even fellow doctors to his aide. It took three doctors, plus Hunter, to get Jeff to stop making any movement before a nurse was able to shove the needle into his vein.

It took a few minutes, but Jeff's eyes began to droop and soon, they closed entirely. The tears continued the run down his face the same way the blood never stopped sliding down the arm of his gown.

"Ted," Hunter breathed, looking towards the sniffling blonde, "Go back to Randy's room. I'll be in there in a while."

Nodding slowly, Ted turned around, heart breaking as Jeff's screams echoed in his memory.

When he made it back into Randy's room, Ted hurried into John's arms and began to cry silently.

Randy stood, eyes narrowing, "What is this? What happened?" he turned his head, searching for Jeff, "Where's the kid?"

Ted shuddered, turning his head so that his face wasn't muffled against John's shirt, "H-he…he started to scream. I was only with Hunter a few minutes."

John held his partner tight, eyes staring hard into Randy's.

Randy paced around the room, hands sliding through his short hair. He exhaled loudly, eyes shutting tight.

"Baby," John gently pried Ted off of him and held both of his hands, bringing them up to his lipsso that he could kiss them, "Tell us what happened."

Ted sucked in a shuttering breath. "I was talking to Hunter…and Jeff was playing with Dynar but then I guess he wandered off because next thing I know he's screaming and tearing into his arm…" cerulean orbs shut, "so much blood."

Randy sat down heavily on his bed, teeth clenched. "Where is he now?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Just as Ted was to answer, the orderly opened the door and in came Hunter, his face tight. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as all eyes turned to him. "Shawn is with Jeff right now. He's trying to find out what happened but the kid is too far gone."

Randy stood, locking eyes with Hunter. "Take me to him."

All eyes turned to him in shock.

"Randy?" Ted whispered.

"I'll get the kid to respond. He'll respond for me," Randy continued, staring down his father-figure.

Hunter frowned, "We were actually going to call his brother or that Adam guy-" his eyes widened when Randy snarled at the mention of the blonde's name.

"No! _I'll_ do it, I'll get him back! No one _**else**_."

Cena's eyes narrowed when Hunter frowned but agreed. He and Ted followed behind them and his thoughts ran rampant. '_What are you playing at, Randy…?'_

_**{Screamworks]**_

"Fuck it all."

He growled to himself, running a large hand through his inky black hair. He punched the walls, snarling to himself and his thoughts.

The kid.

He'd finally found the damn boy. He'd know those emerald eyes _anywhere_. Oh, how wide they went, so full of delicious fear and painful memories.

The kid grew up to be beautiful.

'_Not surprising.' _He thought, smirking wryly. Jeff had been a lovely child.

"No, no, stop it," he hissed at himself, eyes closing tightly. "This isn't you anymore. You're not like that anymore."

But if he wasn't…then why was it that all he could picture was the boy's screams and beautiful body lying still as he and his friends tortured it beyond hell and back.

Pacing the floor, he clenched his hands into tight fists before heading to his living room, picking up the phone. He dialed calmly and then brought the phone up to his ear, smirking as the raspy voice greeted him on the other end.

"I found him." Was all he had to say before he hung up.

"Amazing," the man murmured, lips contorted into a cold smile. "He was close to me all this time."

_-Perpetual Smiles-_

"Please, Jeff. I need you to tell me, somehow, what has happened?" Shawn asked again only to receive a dead stare in response. Frowning, Shawn turned to his staff but all they could do was offer an apologetic stare.

Jeff looked away as Trish attempted to hand him a glass of water. He shuddered, feeling her long fingers against his hair.

"Come on, sweetheart," she whispered, eyes big and pleading, "Your throat has to be aching, drink some water."

She was ignored.

Jeff stared up at the ceiling, his brain wandering into parts unknown as he began to remember so much of what he had already been working on forgetting. He didn't even look to the door when it opened.

Shawn turned, frowning a bit when he noticed Hunter, "Have you called his family?" he blinked when Randy growled and stalked towards Jeff. Blue eyes watched in surprise as the tattooed man's hand reached out to grab Jeff by the collar of his gown.

"Randy!" Ted cried, eyes tearing as the man pulled Jeff in so they were nose to nose and eye to eye.

Everyone tensed, eyes wide with fear. John's shoulders flexed, ready to grab Randy incase the man got out of hand.

Jeff stared into dark cobalt eyes, his mouth open a tiny bit in surprise. He shook, watching as Randy glared fiercely at him and he winced as the man let loose a slight snarl, shaking him.

"Stop this shit and tell us what happened," Randy ordered, jerking Jeff around by his shoulders as he spoke.

"Randy," Hunter walked towards his son cautiously, holding his hands up in defense when Randy turned to glare at him, "Leave the kid alone. He's got no reason to trust you, he won't tell you anything. Let me just go call his brother-" he trailed off, face falling into a look of amazement.

Randy turned back to Jeff, face softening as he felt Jeff's arms wrap around his torso. He stroked the back of Jeff's neck, encouraging him to hold tighter and he felt relieved when Jeff did just that, his arms squeezing tight.

Shawn exhaled slowly and he glanced over at Trish, who was watching them carefully. Her brown eyes were narrowed a bit but they were sparkling with intrigue. She met his eyes and gestured for him to follow her outside with a tilt of her head.

Hunter, John and Ted watched them leave before turning back to their loved one.

Randy was stroking Jeff's hair, his own eyes closed as the small teen began to hiccup and sob.

"I've never seen Randy so openly embrace someone before," Hunter murmured quietly to the men standing beside him.

"They need each other," Ted breathed softly. "They just don't know how much."

Randy could hear them talking but he kept his attention on Jeff. He opened his eyes, staring down into watered emerald hues. '_Is it true, Jeff? Do we really need each other…?'_

Jeff merely hid his face in Randy's gown, his sniffles echoing in the room.

_**You don't need anybody but us, Randy. **_

His muscles stiffened.

_He's so fragile…you could so serious damage to him…_

Randy's stoic eyes watched as Jeff looked up at him again and he felt himself exhale loudly as the corners of Jeff's tiny pink lips lifted up into a small smile.

"No," Randy spoke softly, surprising the others in the room, "I can't do any damage to him."

Jeff's smile became wider.

John and Hunter watched, strangled gasps leaving their throats as Randy smiled slowly back down at the teen. Ted's eyes watered all over again and he beamed, hands clasping together in front of his chest, right atop his heart.

They had a small bit of their Randy back.

_**{Screamworks}**_

"We should still contact his family," Shawn said softly, running a hand through his hair. "Matt and Gil need to know what's happened."

"Contact them," Trish replied, "but I think we're making progress with Randy here," she held up her hand, silencing Shawn when he began to talk, "He's not my patient, I know. I see an opportunity here, though. Just…will you do me a favor and hand the phone over to me when you speak to Matt?"

Shawn raised a brow but pulled his phone out of his pocket. He pressed a button on the phone and it began to ring.

It took only two and a half rings before Matt answered, causing Shawn to smile sadly. The boy was very fond of his brother. "Matthew, there's been an incident. I'll tell you all you want to know but first I'd like for you to speak with Trish." He handed the phone over to the woman when Matt agreed.

"Matt?" Trish spoke, voice firm. "I'd like your permission to fill Randy in on everything that has happened to Jeff."

Shawn gasped in shock, reaching out for the phone and he frowned when she moved away, "Trish!"

Trish narrowed her eyes at Shawn, though her next sentence was aimed towards Matt. "We tell Randy about what happened to Jeff and then maybe Randy will tell us what happened to him."

Shawn paused, his expression thoughtful. '

After a few seconds, Trish smiled, "Thank you, Matt. I'll let Shawn take over from here." She handed the phone back to the head doctor before making her way towards the room again.

Shawn sighed into the phone, "Matthew…I think its best you came down on your own for this."

_**-With Matt-**_

"Yes, Dr. Michaels, of course." He hung up, swallowing thickly. Turning around, he was stunned to see a pair of brown eyes on him. "Oh…Evan."

The smaller male smiled sadly, shaking his head, "You don't have to say anything, Matt. I've been selfish way too long. Go help Jeff. I want him to be able to be here for the wedding."

Matt felt his heart tighten with love and affection for his fiancée. "Evan…you're just…" he brought the smaller man into a strong embrace, kissing him soundly, "thank you."

Evan smiled, stroking the chocolate curls near Matt's shoulder, "I'll hold everyone off, go to him. Quickly."

Matt nodded, making a beeline for the door. As soon as he opened it, his heart sank, staring into hazel eyes.

"Going somewhere?" Adam asked calmly.

Matt inwardly swore.

This was not good.

_**{Screamworks}**_

_Ah, procrastination. _

_I'm so sorry for all those wanting in on Randy's past. We'll definitely get to that in the following chapter. _

_I've got this story about wrapped up, I'm happy to say. _

_Thanks to all who read! _

_Love on!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Title: Screamworks_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: "Jeff could feel everything that was being done to him," Matt whispered, the feeling of Evan's fingers in his hair soothing him only a bit, "…but he just could not move." SLASH._

_Dedicated to: Emri-May_

_{Screamworks}_

"Adam," Matt began, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "I was just on my way to the store. Evan forgot to buy…um…"

Evan came to his rescue, flushing nervously, "I forgot to get milk. Milk is very important, as you know. I need it to make the..." the little brunette trailed off at the deadpan stare he'd received.

Adam turned dark eyes to Matt, who gulped audibly, "Who was that on the phone?" his voice was smooth and collected.

Matt's was anything but.

"Ah…uh…it was…hmm." Matt grimaced as Adam frowned, looking away as the taller man snatched at his cell phone. His eyes closed in misery as Adam scrolled through his latest calls and he bit back a curse as Adam inhaled sharply, recognizing Dr. Michael's number.

"Jeff," the blonde said immediately, eyes huge and ridiculously hazel, "Is he okay? Did that insane fucker hurt him? Take me to the bitch, I'll kill him."

Matt frowned, taking his phone back from his concerned friend, "Adam," he began sternly, "it isn't fair of you to automatically blame any call I get from Jeff's doctor on Randy. He was very calm the last time we were there."

Evan sighed softly, seeing the distrust in the Canadians eyes. "Adam, why don't we go back outside? Judy and I were going to discuss the plans for the reception."

Adam shook his head, "You go," he said flatly, locking eyes with Matt. "I want to know where Matt's going and if Jeff is alright."

Evan looked up at Matt, worry evident in his brown eyes.

Matt kept his eyes on Adam and placed his hand on Evan's lower back, gently pushing him towards the door, "Go on, baby."

Evan nodded, walking quickly towards the door and stepping outside, letting it shut close behind him.

The sound of the door closing echoed throughout the room.

"Matt, please," Adam whispered, shifting uncomfortably, "I'm scared out of my mind. Please tell me if Jeff is okay."

Matt sighed, lowering his head, "I have to go to him. Dr. Michaels said there was an incident, he wouldn't tell me over the-Adam!"

But the blonde had already turned, scooping up Matt's keys from the table and walking out the door. "I'm driving!" he called back to the stunned Hardy.

"Damn it," Matt growled, stalking after his best friend.

_**{Screamworks}**_

-Perpetual Smiles-

They hadn't stopped holding each other.

They had gone back to their room about twenty minutes ago, and Randy _still_ had Jeff in his arms, Ted noticed. He was sitting with John on Jeff's bed and the little blonde was entangled with his cousin on the other bed. Randy's bed.

Randy was sitting up, his back to the wall and his arms wrapped around Jeff's slim shoulders, their legs entwined loosely but tight enough so that they wouldn't slip apart. Cobalt eyes were half-lidded, looking confused and lost. They rose to meet his own sapphire eyes and Ted sighed, not knowing what to say to his cousin.

Jeff had his arms wrapped tightly around Randy's mid-section, refusing to let go. His emerald eyes had dulled to jade, skin slightly paler than usual. Dynar was sleeping right next to the couple, her fluffy body pressed up against Randy's side.

The room was completely silent.

John cleared his throat awkwardly, shooting a questioning look towards his fiancé, who blinked up at him. "Um, maybe we should go out and buy some stuff, since we'll be staying here for a while."

Ted nodded slowly, understanding. He stood, fingers twiddling together nervously, "We'll be back soon, okay?"

Jeff didn't respond but Randy inclined his head slightly, which was as close to an "okay" as they were going to get from either of them.

John tapped on the window, smiling lightly as it opened. He turned, gently taking Ted's hand and with silent footsteps, they were out the door. The slight _click_ as the door closed caused Jeff to blink and turn his head.

Randy allowed his arms to fall to his sides as Jeff began to get up. He tucked his legs in Indian style as Jeff sat back on his knees, staring up at him. Sighing, the older man placed his hand atop the blonde hair, patting gently. "What happened?" he asked quietly, "I know you wouldn't talk for them, but you're going to talk for me." It was more of an order than a request…

Jeff simply stared at him in reply, eyes tired and life-less.

Randy sighed, eyes closing as his temples began to ache. _Damn, stubborn boy. _He'd never be able to get the younger boy to talk. How could he even think of accomplishing such a feat when not even his doctors, no, not even his _brother_ could do it?

He looked up sharply as their room door opened. His eyes took in the female therapist, Dr. Michaels, and his very troubled looking surrogate father. Randy turned his head to look at Jeff and was slightly surprised when the teen curled up against him again, not wanting to look at the three adults.

"May we speak to you, Randy?" Trish asked softly, her eyes meeting Randy's straight away. "I feel you'll be interested in what we have to say."

Randy stared into her brown orbs for a few moments before looking towards Hunter. The man merely nodded slowly, his own brown eyes full of curiosity and hope. Turning his attention back to Trish, Randy nodded his head slowly, sliding his hand to the middle of Jeff's back without much thought.

Trish was obviously the bravest of the tree, because to Randy's great surprise, she sat down on Jeff's bed and opened her mouth to ask, "Randy. What happened to you before you were diagnosed with IED?"

Silence.

Randy looked away as Jeff turned his head to look up at him. He could feel his body tightening in irritation and he twitched a bit, rolling his neck just to hear it crack. He slowly turned his eyes back to Trish, sneering, "What are you playing at?"

Hunter fidgeted, looking sharply to Trish who simply smiled grimly.

"I've looked through your files, Randy,"

"Are you even allowed to do that? You are no doctor of mine." Randy interrupted.

"-And I can see as clear as day that there are some missing holes." Trish continued, ignoring the irate male's question, "I need you to tell me, to tell _us_," she gestured to the men standing next to her, "what happened to you."

Randy could feel a growl building up in his chest.

"Randy…"

His eyes immediately met sorrowful brown.

"Please, Randy," Hunter whispered, pain evident on his usually-calm features, "You're not well. You haven't been for a long time. I know that you've been through something. I can feel it. I need to know, Randy. For your sake, I _need_ to know."

The silence was once again deafening.

Trish's eyes closed, "I've spoken to Matt," this caused Jeff to turn his attention to her, "He's given me permission to tell you what happened to Jeffrey. Why he is the way he is and what his reason for being mute is."

Shock filled green and blue eyes.

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Randy spoke up, "So if you tell me what made him this way, then I have to tell you what happened to me?"

All three adults nodded to him.

_**This doesn't concern them.**_

Randy felt his shoulders spasm.

_Don't you dare believe their lies, Randy…_

_We are the only ones who can help you._

Gritting his teeth tightly and bringing a hand up to rub his left eye, Randy nodded jerkily at them, ignoring Hunters surprised inhale and Trish's posture becoming more relaxed.

'_I'm tired of hearing only your voices…' _Randy looked down at Jeff.

The blonde was staring blankly at the wall behind Randy, his mouth set in a tight frown. He knew. He knew they were going to tell Randy about him and he wasn't happy about it. He seemed…

Afraid…

'_I'm tired of hearing the same, demonic voices…' _Randy gently gripped Jeff's chin with his dangerous hand, moving the blonde's head so that they were looking into one another's eyes, "I want to hear _**your**_ voice." He whispered softly to the blonde.

After blinking slowly, a small smile took over Jeff's frown.

His eyes were becoming emerald again.

_**{Screamworks}**_

"Adam! Slow down!" Matt gripped his seat-belt tightly, eyes staring at the road in horror. His knees were shaking, his hand turning white with how harshly he had been keeping them locked over the belt.

He'd just explained to his best friend that Randy was going to be let in on Jeff's past. Adam did not like this. He hated it.

"He shouldn't know, Matt," Adam said calmly, thought his driving was hectic. They'd been on the road for a little over an hour now but with how fast he was driving, the ride to the hospital wasn't going to take much longer. "He doesn't care about Jeff! He'll probably be disgusted by him."

"Adam," Matt sighed, thinking of ways to talk sense into the man, "Randy is about two months and one incident away from getting shipped off to an asylum. It would kill Hunter to put him in one without knowing why he is so volatile…I think Jeff would want us to help Randy. From all we know…he could have had it worse than Jeff."

"Bullshit!" Adam roared, speeding up, "No one could ever have had something worse than what happened to Jeff happen to them!"

Matt shuddered at the intensity in his friend's voice, "How can you be so sure?" he whispered.

About an hour and a half later, Matt's theory of getting to the hospital early proved to be right. They got there in only two hours whereas with Matt's driving, they usually made it there after three.

"Adam, please," Matt begged, grabbing Adam's arm before they went inside the hospital, "Promise me you won't attack Randy."

Adam snorted but stiffened in surprise when Matt tightened his grip to the point of being painful. He stared into his best friends chocolate orbs and sighed. '

"_Promise me_," Matt insisted.

"I promise, alright?" Adam replied tensely, pulling his arm free.

Smiling, Matt led his fiend inside the hospital. He took turns and walked down a hall before making a right to get to Jeff and Randy's room. Smiling at the orderly standing by, he thanked him for opening the door and paused on his way inside, his eyes widening.

Jeff was seated on Randy's lap. The blonde was smiling serenely, tracing the darker man's facial features lightly. As Jeff's pale fingers traced over the shape of Randy's mouth, the corners of the dangerous man's lips tilted upwards, his eyes sliding closed.

'_Oh, shit, I can't let Adam see them like this!' _Before Matt could turn around and grab Adam, the taller man simply walked forwards and stopped, his spine going straight. Matt inhaled sharply as Adam's hands clenched into tight fists, "Adam, don't!"

But his cry fell on deaf ears.

The tall blonde launched himself at Randy, who barely had enough time to shove Jeff off of him and block a punch to the cheek, before getting up and shoving Adam away roughly.

The blonde stumbled back a bit before regaining his balance and moving to punch the sneering mouth of the IED patient.

"Hey!" strong arms wrapped tightly around Adam's waist, nearly picking him up off the ground. "What the hell are you guys doing?" Cena growled, shoving Adam lightly against the wall so as not to hurt or further anger the blonde.

"That fucker had his arms around Jeff!" Adam spat, hair disheveled and eyes wild, "Who told him that he could put his arms around Jeff like that?"

Ted stepped up calmly, arms loaded with shopping bags, regarding Adam with knowing eyes, "Jeff did."

Adam stopped struggling against John, staring over at the smaller man in confusion. "W-what?"

"Jeff likes being in my arms," Randy finally spoke, his voice cold, "and I like having him there, so nothing you or _you,_" he looked to Matt briefly, "have a say in it."

Matt swallowed, nervously eyeing everyone in the room. Randy was physically calm, but his eyes were darker than usual. Ted was still staring closely at Adam, probably understanding what triggered the tall blonde's anger. Cena was frowning, slowly taking his arms off of Adam, who now looked slightly embarrassed but very sad. And Jeff…

Oh, Jeff.

The little blonde was staring at Adam in surprise. When said blonde locked eyes with Jeff, the smaller patient took a step back in alarm.

Adam shook his head slightly, looking away from everyone's eyes. He sat on Jeff's bed, inhaling deeply before covering his face with his hands. After a few moments, he looked back up to Jeff, hurt shining in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Rabbit. I didn't mean to get so…" he bit his tongue, "jealous."

Jeff blinked a few times before smiling happily, rushing over to Adam and hugging him lovingly. Adam wrapped his arms tightly around Jeff, whispering endearments into the boy's ear and kissing his cheek.

Randy twitched at this but nothing else could be done as the door opened once more to reveal Trish, Shawn, and Hunter.

"It's time," Dr. Michaels said softly.

_**{Screamworks}**_

Jeff was crying.

No, not crying. The little blonde was sobbing as if he were in agony; his face scrunched up and his body trembling against Matt's arms. He kept choking on his deep breaths of air, the sound pitiful to everyone hearing it.

Trish and Shawn stared sadly at their patient. Trish's own eyes were a bit moist and she kept rubbing her eyelids to make sure she didn't cry.

Hunter was pale, his eyes staring hard at the ground. Twice during Jeff's story, he had to get up and leave the room. No one knew why but with how he stumbled as he came back inside, they only guessed that it was to empty out his stomach in the bathroom.

Randy couldn't blink. He couldn't move.

_Rape…years…torture…abuse…men…child…_

The words were like a mantra in Randy's head.

_Fraud doctors…tall and intimidating, that's why Jeff was so afraid of anyone taller than Adam. _Randy realized.

He swallowed hard, afraid that he'd scream in anger. Instead, he looked to Dr. Michaels, "He won't talk because he's scared?" his own voice sounded strange to his ears. Thin and shaky.

Dr. Michaels nodded slowly, "He's recovered fully from the rough…oral treatment and his vocal chords are fine. He's been traumatized and that's why he won't speak."

Randy processed the information slowly, "And…the drug?"

"An unauthorized and illegal substance, one that is very difficult to come by," Shawn said quietly.

"…The doctors?" Randy questioned.

"Dr. Steel, Dr. Doomsday, and Dr. Pain," Shawn paused as Jeff let out a frightened wail at the last name, causing everyone to shudder, "have…never been found."

God, no wonder Jeff lived in constant fear.

For twenty minutes, no one said a word, just listening to Jeff cry. When the tiny blonde had no tears left for the day, he had slumped tiredly against Matt, eyes open but completely drained of their usual warmth and sparkle.

"Randy…"

He looked up at the mention of his name, staring right at Hunter. His…father, who was staring at him as if he were a precious jewel…

"Did you…were you…" Hunter didn't have the stomach to ask the question he feared the answer to.

Understanding, Randy slowly shook his head in negative. "…I was…a failed experiment," he began quietly, shoulders flexing as he remembered what he tried every day to forget. "My father, he…he did not like the speed at which I was learning."

Snorting, Randy glared at the ground. "He hated the fact that his friends had sons who were more intelligent than I was at their ages. He hated my stutter. He hated that I was too happy instead of cold like him."

Hissing angrily, Randy stood, beginning to pace. "I was young. I never understood any of what was happening to me. I know that my father was really upset about a mistake that was made though…"

Randy paused.

Hunter, who was already starting to feel a deep pain in his heart, stood shakily, "Randy?"

Randy shut his eyes tightly.

"_Just a few more tests…we've nearly figured out the species…"_

_Randy winced as hands touched him everywhere. Piercing almost every inch of his body with sharp little needles, hooks, and clips. He hissed in pain, back arching. It was painful…but at least he was out of the incubator. _

_He was now being held down two of the scientists while the third was running some new experiment on him. Randy began to feel angry. Who the hell were these people? Why was the man he trusted so much allowing this to happen?_

_The seven year old clenched his teeth, body tightening as anger swirled through his system. He was going to hurt these people…he **wanted** to hurt these people. _

_He waited patiently. He waited for a moment to strike. _

_The scientists were now talking amongst themselves, sharing results and chuckling behind their surgical masks. _

_Randy sat up slowly, ignoring the stinging of his flesh as some of the needles popped out of his skin. Glancing around, his eyes found a scalpel one of the scientists had left behind on a tray full of other tools. _

_Closing his fingers around it, Randy hid it underneath his arm and slowly sat back, letting his body touch the table again. It would only be a few more moments…_

_The head scientist returned to his side and he reached over Randy to grab something. _

_The boy made his move. _

_Quickly pulling the scalpel out from underneath his arm, Randy slammed it into the man's jugular, watching with grim satisfaction as the blood seeped out of the wound. _

_The man let out a gurgled noise and fell backwards, alerting the other men of what was going on. _

_Randy stood, eyes shifting in color as a low growl escaped his throat. He sneered at the remaining men, practically daring them to come towards him…but then…_

"_No, Randy. Enough."_

_Randy turned his head to look at the man. _

_The man who had allowed this dangerous experiment to go on even after the scientists had made a crucial mistake. _

_Randy stared into the eyes of his father._

"Do you know why…I move so fluidly, like a serpent?" Randy whispered, opening his eyes, "Do you know why…I hiss sometimes as a warning to people to not touch me?"

Shawn's eyes widened, "So it's true then…what I suspected?"

Randy could feel tears build up in his eyes. "My father had me experimented on in the hopes that the scientists he left me with could insert enriched blood tissue that would make me far more intelligent than an average five year old. What he didn't count on was the tissue getting mixed up and confused with the tissue of a rare species of viper…"

Stunned silence greeted him.

Randy sat back on his chair, eyes cold. "I'm not saying that I am a snake, because that's not what I am. What I am saying, is that I have some characteristics of them…all because of the botched experiment."

Shawn frowned, "All the tests they must have performed on you…"

Randy sniffed, "They had to find out the species of the serpent. So they forced me underwater at times to see if I could breathe like a water serpent. They kept me locked in an ice-cold incubator for hours…all under the watchful eyes of my daddy." He ended the sentence with a broken grin.

"You didn't develop IED," Shawn whispered, his face pale, "it was nearly forced upon you because of the abuse."

Randy didn't reply.

His secret was out.

They knew…

Would the voices finally stop?

_**{Screamworks}**_

_I have no reason for taking so long except for that I am lazy._

_I have this story finished. I just need to type out the next few chapters. _

_And don't go writing something like, "What happened to Randy is IMPOSSIBLE and doesn't make sense!" It's MY story, MY imagination and MY writing. If you don't like it? I don't care. If you're mad, stay mad, cause I don't give a FUCK._

_Aside from that, please let me know what you think (smiles)_

_Thanks for all those who are still reading! You all are wonderful. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Title: Screamworks_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: "Jeff could feel everything that was being done to him," Matt whispered, the feeling of Evan's fingers in his hair soothing him only a bit, "…but he just could not move." SLASH._

_Dedicated to: Emri-May_

_{Screamworks}_

-Perpetual Smiles-

They didn't stop.

They got worse, in fact.

Randy inhaled deeply, digging his palms into his eye sockets. He could hear them hissing at him and snapping and wanting to be obeyed. But there was also…

"_You did the right thing, Randy."_

Closing his eyes, Randy could feel himself slipping into a light sleep, his breathing softening as he entered the realm of his dreams. It was the only place that he ever felt sane instead of crazy.

"_Cody." _

_Blue eyes shined merrily, an adorable smile spread over small lips. Randy watched as the opened to say, "I'm glad you finally told, Randy. That was very brave of you."_

_Snorting quietly, Randy looked around the room. His old room. He wandered over to his toy chest and pulled out a weathered old baseball. Tossing it up into the air and catching it, the man turned back to his ghostly companion. "Will they stop?" he whispered, "will they leave me alone?"_

_Lips formed a thin line against a cherubic face. "Only if you make them leave," was the somber response. "You control them, Randy. You always have. They are nothing without you. With you shunning them out, they'll just be a distant noise amongst real voices."_

_Shaking his head, Randy sat on his old bed, closing his eyes at the familiar feel. When he opened them, he noticed that Cody was now kneeling in front of him, watching him carefully. "Do they know you're here?"_

_Cody shook his head shortly, "But they will soon," he murmured. He rested his chin on Randy's knee, "What do you feel for Jeff?" his tone was curious._

_Randy hesitated, his eyes narrowing in thought. Finally, he lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "I don't know," he said softly, "I just want to…help him." He shook his head, "I'd like to hear him talk. To say…"_

"_Your name?" Cody finished, smiling as Randy's cheeks colored ever so slightly. Cody stood, looking around the room, "I remember here. This is where you used to talk to me. I don't miss it though," the smaller boy smiled widely, "I'm glad you made real friends. And I'm glad I can still help you."_

_Randy blinked as Cody's bubbly persona suddenly shifted into something much darker and serious. Those blue eyes hardened as they zeroed in on him._

"_There are secrets in this story, Randy. Holes that need to be filled. You will really need to try and see the clues I give you, I can't guarantee how much I can help you anymore."_

_Randy twitched, "You've given me riddles more than help, you little shit."_

_Cody snorted, arms crossed. "I have to be secretive! I'm not **real** y'know! I exist only in your head."_

_Cobalt eyes rolled. "Before you go, Cody…"_

"_Yes?" the conscious asked gently. _

"_You're not a ghost or anything…are you?"_

_Laughing loudly, Cody shoved Randy over lightly and then as Randy fell, he felt himself slowly lifting out of his dream. _

As his eyes opened, Randy found himself surrounded by worried faces. Blinking in surprise, Randy sat up, almost butting heads with Ted. "What? Why is everyone staring at me?"

"You just sort of dazed out, man. You okay?" John asked, voice small.

Randy nodded stiffly, looking away from his friend to look towards Jeff. The small blonde was sitting on Matt's lap, his fingers playing with his older brothers dark curls. He looked tired, his eyes half-closed and his mouth parted as he inhaled. Matt was rocking him slightly, humming lowly in the hopes of getting the tiny blonde to take a nap.

The dog was asleep a few feet away from Jeff, her soft snores echoing around the room.

Adam was sitting next to the brothers, his hand placed possessively over Jeff's knee. His hazel eyes narrowed slightly as they met with Randy. "So now you know."

Jeff winced, completely awake now and Matt glared at the taller blonde, trying to stand up but Jeff wouldn't allow it. "I need to use the bathroom, baby." Jeff clung even tighter to his brother.

"Here," Adam opened his arms to take Jeff and made himself comfortable against the wall, hugging Jeff close. "You have to sleep eventually, Rabbit."

"He'd already be asleep if you hadn't opened your mouth," Randy sneered, eyes cold. "And yeah. I know."

Adam glared heatedly at him and tightened his hold on Jeff.

"Know what?" Ted asked meekly. All eyes turned to him and that was Randy remembered that his cousin and best friend hadn't been with them when he found out and when he'd told…

And neither had Adam.

After shooting his cousin a frown, Randy turned his attention back the Adam. "I understand now why you're so protective over him." He began calmly, choosing his words carefully, "but you don't need to be anymore."

All eyes locked on him and Randy frowned, his own stare focused on the blonde man who was quickly beginning to show signs of irritation and anger.

"What are you saying here?" Adam's voice was deathly calm.

Narrowing his eyes, Randy responded with a bold, "The boy is of my interest. I will keep him safe from now on."

Adam set Jeff aside, and stood slowly. He walked until he was face-to-face with Randy, "Are you staking a claim?" he whispered, eyes intense, "because if you are, it's only right that I tell you that there is no way in _hell_ I'm letting someone like _you_ become attached to Jeff."

Randy smirked, "You really think you have a choice here? You may feel like you have a connection to little Jeff because of how long you've known him, _Addy, _but you will **never **know the bond that heand _**I**_ share. Believe me; it is much stronger than whatever you _think_ you feel for him."

Adam bristled, grabbing the collar of Randy's top and rearing his fist back and letting it fly towards the smug smirk on the patients' mouth.

"Adam!"

His fist stopped an inch away from Randy's lips. Turning his head back, Adam glared heatedly at Matt. "Did you hear what he said to me?"

"That doesn't matter," Matt hissed, gesturing pointedly to the bed.

Adam and Randy both looked towards Jeff.

The little blonde had his knees up to his chest, his eyes watching them both sadly. As they each stared into those eyes, Jeff looked away from them, resting his cheek on his arm as he chose to look at the sleeping puppy next to him instead.

Chuckling, Randy smacked Adam's fist away from his face. "You are weak, Adam. You think you know his pain but unless you've ever felt pain like it before, pain from someone you trusted, then you will never know what real pain is."

Ted and John shared a confused look before John stepped forwards, grabbing Randy's elbow, "Randy…?"

"When he's gone, I'll tell you," Randy said shortly, pulling away from his friend, "When Adam leaves, I'll fill you in."

Adam merely snorted, "Trust me; I don't care about what happened to you. I don't want to know."

"Then you wouldn't mind leaving now," Randy snarled, eyes flashing in warning.

Adam opened his mouth to protest but was cut short by Matt, who grabbed his arm roughly, "Adam, we're leaving," the darker Hardy spoke in a firm tone, "We've comforted Jeff and he'll be fine. We need to get back home to help Evan with wedding plans."

"Why are you so willing to leave Jeff here with these people?" Adam cried out, hands sliding into his hair and tugging, "He doesn't know them! Randy is fucking **psychotic** and he's going to end up _**hurting **_Jeff just like _they_ did and you're going to LET it happen just like you let it happen _**BEFORE**_!"

Matt stiffened, his arm slowly sliding off of Adam's arm.

The screaming had woken Dynar up, who had begun to bark loudly. Combined with Jeff's whimpers, it wasn't very pleasing to hear.

Adam swallowed hard, eyes drowning in remorse, "Matt…" he reached tentatively for his friend, "Matt, I..." he winced when Matt glared at him, the ravenette's eyes wet with tears.

Sniffing, Matt turned, placing a kiss on Jeff's head. "I'll come back for you, Jeff. I promise. I'll bring you to the wedding. I love you, baby." He hugged his baby brother tightly and rushed out of the room, ignoring his best friend.

"Matt! Matt!" Adam ran towards the open door, "Matt, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" seeing that the Hardy paid him no mind, Adam rapped his fist against his own temple before looking down at Jeff.

"Rabbit, Jeff," Adam knelt down, either not noticing or not caring about Randy's irate hissing noises, "Forget what I said just then. It doesn't mean anything, okay?" he waited until Jeff nodded slowly before he kissed the pale patients temple and shot off after Matt.

There was silence.

Randy sighed as Ted and John turned expectant eyes towards him. He sat on Jeff's bed, bringing the blonde into his arms. "Alright, sit down. You won't like what I'm about to say."

_{Screamworks}_

The ride back to the house was silent.

Matt drove slowly, refusing to look at his best friend who had been apologizing ever since they began the drive. Gritting his teeth, Matt tried to calm himself before he snapped.

"You know I didn't mean what I said," Adam whispered, "I was angry. I don't like leaving my rabbit in that cage with Randy. I can feel it, Matt. Randy is no good. He can't be trusted."

Matt stepped on the brakes, causing Adam to lurch forewords a bit.

"Matt, what-" Adam stilled as Matt turned dark eyes on him.

"Stop it," the ravenette murmured angrily, "Just stop, Adam. I didn't want to tell you this because you're my best friend but you need to hear this. Jeff does not love you, Adam."

Adam felt his heart churn, surprised at the brutal honesty in the other man's eyes and words.

"Or rather, Jeff will never be in love with you. Jeff loves you the same way he loves me. The same way he loves Chris and Jay and dad and Judy. He loves us like family. Jeff does not love you like a lover, Adam. And he never will and you need to _stop_ laying a claim on him."

Adam blinked rapidly, trying to blink away tears. "But…but I…" he swallowed, "Matt…I…I love him so much," tears streaked down his cheeks. "I want him to be in love with me…" his shoulders shook.

Feeling true sorrow, Matt pulled his best friend into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, Adam." Matt knew. He'd seen the look in Jeff's eyes when he was around a certain IED patient. "But Jeff is already in love. And it's not with you." He shuddered as Adam let out a heart-broken wail and allowed himself to cry as well.

To cry for his best friend, who had sadly fallen in love with his broken baby brother…who in turn had fallen in love with an imperfect man.

{_Screamworks}_

"Would you stop looking at me like that?" Randy scowled, looking away from Ted and John's pitiful faces. Their eyes were red-rimmed from crying and Ted was still shaking. He just couldn't believe that his uncle would allow something like what happened to Randy just continue to happen.

Jeff was finally asleep, but it wasn't a peaceful sleep from the looks of things. His brows were furrowed and his hands were clenched into tight fists against Randy's clothing, holding on for dear life.

"Oh, Randy…" Ted stopped himself as his cousin shot him a warning look.

After a while of silence, John decided to change the subject. "So…what happened to the kid?"

Randy shrugged, "I'm not the one to tell you that. You'll probably want to as his brother or his doctor."

As in on cue, Dr. Michaels stepped into the door, smiling lightly. "Gentlemen," he greeted, making way so that Hunter could join them. "We were having a talk."

Hunter stared over at Randy. "I need you to answer something honestly for me."

"I'll try," Randy muttered, eyeing his surrogate father uneasily.

"If we let you out of this hospital…to see the outside, will you be able to restrain yourself from hurting anyone?" Hunter asked seriously.

Randy stared thoughtfully up at the ceiling. "Depends, I guess. Where do you want to take me?"

Dr. Michaels smiled, "Well…the wedding is coming up. I'm sure Jeff would like it if you came along instead of being locked up in here by yourself." He smiled at John and Ted, "I'm sure Matt would love to have you both come as well."

Randy snorted, "I hate weddings."

"You've never been to one," Hunter grinned, "but this can be your first. If you can control yourself."

"I can't control myself," Randy whispered honestly, "…but Jeff can control me just fine."

Hunter and Dr. Michaels shared a glanced before the bigger blonde nodded. "Fine. Just in case, though, we'll have to…strap you down."

"You're not putting me in a fucking jacket are you?" Randy glared.

Hunter laughed, "No, son. Nothing like that. Just something that'll keep you close to Jeff at all times."

Randy could see the humor in the man's brown eyes and he hugged the boy in his lap together.

He'd seen the way Hunter had looked down at the damn dog.

If this old man thought he was going to collar and leash Randy…then he had another thing coming.

_{Screamworks}_

_Poor Adam. I love him, I do. Too bad Jeff doesn't in this fic. :/_

_Right then. First thing is first: Thank you, Love and Diet Soda for kicking my ass into gear and writing to me in hopes that I'd update sooner. Hope you enjoyed the read, everyone make sure to thank Love and Diet Soda (cool name, btw) because I probably wouldn't have update this week if it wasn't for them. _

_Another thing, this story is quickly coming to an end. There are less than 6 chapters left and there will be a lot more action in those chapters, these last two were just info-givers. There's still the wedding, the dark days and the aftermath. _

_Also, seeing as this fic will be ending soon, I thought I'd let you all know that I've started another fic called Passion Deranged. I will still be updating Rapture and The Burning as well. _

_Thanks to everyone who is still with me on this fic. Hope the read was good._


	14. Chapter 14

_Title: Screamworks_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: "Jeff could feel everything that was being done to him," Matt whispered, the feeling of Evan's fingers in his hair soothing him only a bit, "…but he just could not move." SLASH._

_Dedicated to: Emri-May_

_{Screamworks}_

-Perpetual Smiles; One Week Later-

"I'm going to kill you."

Jeff's reply was to giggle loudly, not fearing the older man in the least. He continued to dip the paintbrush into the blue paint and run the bristles over Randy's tattoo. He figured it needed color. Randy did not agree.

"You realize that you're only alive because I put a claim on you, right? Honestly, if you were anyone else, you'd be dead right now." Randy muttered, watching the blue paint trace over his inked skulls.

Jeff paused, watching him carefully. As their eyes, met, both felt their cheeks heat up before they promptly looked away. Unaware to both patients, they were being watched through the little window at their door.

"They're so immersed with each other that they don't even notice us," Shawn grinned, "it's remarkable. A couple of weeks ago, Randy would attack anyone who'd try and touch him and now he's actually letting Jeff paint on him!"

Hunter chuckled, "It's weird…but I love it. Seeing him in there with Jeff, it's like seeing Randy finally at peace. The voices in his head don't bother him as much anymore. I'm really pleased with his progress."

Shawn tilted his head. "What do you think their relationship is? I know Jeff pretty well but even I can't tell what he feels for Randy. It's certainly not what he feels for his brother or Adam, that's for sure."

Hunter shrugged; watching as Jeff finally took the paintbrush away from the brunette patient and began to doodle all over his own face, "Randy never got along with anyone besides Cena and DiBiase. Seeing him act towards Jeff makes me feel like he's sort of claimed the kid as his own."

"His own what?"

"That," Hunter murmured, "I'm still not sure about." They quieted down and walked away, leaving the patients to themselves.

"What are you doing?" Randy could see the beginning of a pattern being painted on Jeff's face. He watched the boy's hand move slowly, creating fine detail against his pale cheek. "…Wow."

The design on the left side of Jeff's face was perfect. Circles and lines of blue shaded in by white and black paint. It was intriguing. "How did you do that? You didn't even look in a mirror."

Jeff grinned.

Randy knew by now that the kid would definitely not respond, but he still felt slightly disappointed when no words escaped the half-painted mouth. He'd heard Jeff make sounds but he'd never really heard his _voice_.

"Not talking isn't helping you any," Randy watched as Jeff frowned, clearly not liking the subject. "Actually, you're screwing yourself over by not talking. How are you ever going to learn more if you don't start speaking up for yourself?"

Giving him an annoyed look, Jeff moved back to his own bed, pulling Dynar into his lap. He ran his hand over her tiny ear and rubbed it gently, smiling down at the dog when she let out a pleased sigh.

Randy stared at the little paint cans and furrowed his brows, wondering. After a few minutes of silence, he decided to break it. "Will you paint what they look like?"

Jeff stared at him, unsure of what was being asked of him.

"Can you paint the doctors? What they looked like for me to see?" Randy tried again. He waited, watched as Jeff nervously bit at his bottom lip before smirking slightly in victory as the younger male picked up a paintbrush and dipped it in black paint.

A while went by, and Randy didn't say a word. He wanted to let Jeff concentrate. Hopefully, he'd be able to get a good picture of what these three sick fucks look like.

About a half-hour went by and Randy could feel his eyes slowly slipping closed in utter boredom. Just as they were about to shut for good, a piece of paper was thrust into his face.

Blinking away the sleep, his cobalt eyes narrowed, studying the faces carefully.

Demons.

Jeff hadn't drawn the way the actual doctors looked. He'd drawn them the way he _saw_ them. Tall, intimidating figures cloaked in black, with eyes as red as fire and twisted smirks on their evil faces.

Shadow people. Demons. Monsters.

Randy sighed, looking up to Jeff.

The blonde stared right back at him, facial expression blank. Making sure Randy was watching, Jeff tipped the can of black paint over his hair, the blonde strands quickly absorbing the dark color.

"Hey!" Randy grabbed the paint, yanking it away from Jeff, "what the hell are you…" he trailed off, studying the boy carefully. "…black hair?" he asked quietly. "One of them had black hair?"

Jeff's eyes told him all he needed to know.

Digesting this information, Randy stood, knocking on the window to inform the orderly that Jeff needed a shower.

While Jeff was away, Randy took his time looking over the painted demons. He narrowed his eyes, trying to find a connection…a link…something that would make him aware of the men when and if he should see them.

'_All of Jeff's doctors share a bond, Randy. Every. Single. One.'_

Cody. Cody was trying to help him.

The good voice was muffled, though. It was a low murmur in the distance and Randy tried to focus, staring hard at the art.

Every single doctor…? Every single one?

"Good evening, Randy!"

The patient looked up, stunned as he watched Dr. Michaels come into the room, his smile as bright as his sky blue eyes.

No…no way.

"Good evening," Randy replied evenly, staring hard at the doctor. The man didn't seem to notice.

"I'm here to tell you about the plans for the wedding," Dr. Michaels sat down on Jeff's bed, crossing his legs at the ankles casually. "Now, it's a bit sudden so I'll understand if you decide to not come-"

"I'm going." Randy interrupted, narrowing his eyes challengingly at the doctor.

Shawn merely smiled warmly, "Wonderful. You might want to pack up, then. Matt will be here to pick you and Jeff up in the afternoon. Hunter and I will be following in my car, and your cousin and his husband are riding with us."

Randy nodded, understanding.

"That's it, then. Try to get some sleep tonight, long drive tomorrow." Dr. Michaels stood up, making his way to the door.

"Dr. Michaels?" Randy watched the doctor turn to smile at him, "The monsters that hurt Jeff…do they know that Jeff is here? In this hospital?"

Some of the sparkle left the doctors eyes. "I don't know what they know, Randy. I can only hope that they remain oblivious to Jeff's whereabouts." And he was gone.

_**{**Screamworks}_

-The Next Morning: 2 Days before the Wedding-

"Bye, sweetheart," Trish pressed a kiss to Jeff's cheek and hugged him tightly. "Have fun, okay? I can't wait to see you when you come back." She smiled brightly at him.

Jeff smiled back, squeezing her hand one final time before following after Hunter and his doctor. Randy was at his side, a sour look on his face as he looked down at their wrists.

"I still don't see why this was necessary." Randy drawled, holding up his wrist, inadvertently raising Jeff's wrist also. They were attached by a cuff-like device. It was actually safe and caused no harm, the material made out of a strong fabric instead of metal. It wasn't clasped tightly onto their wrists and it was actually pretty easy to get out of.

"It's not," Hunter admitted, grinning widely at his son, "We just did it because I thought it'd be funny."

"I'm pissing with laughter," Randy sulked, listening to Cena and Ted laugh quietly behind them. He turned his head to snap at them but stopped when he felt Jeff's hand close around his.

He turned to face forewords again, flushing in embarrassment as Cena laughed even louder.

They made their way out of the hospital and Randy inhaled deeply as they left the doors. He looked around, senses tingling at this freedom…the freedom he hadn't experienced in years.

"How's it feel?" Hunter asked, patting Randy's shoulder.

"It's…incredible." Randy looked down at Jeff, whose eyes had brightened at the sight of his brother waiting for them with the car doors opened. "It's amazing."

The ride was long, but Randy didn't care.

He stared out the window, mesmerized by all the colors flying past him. Jeff had actually fallen asleep, his head resting on his fellow patients lap. Randy unconsciously ran his fingers through the silky blonde strands, watching the world as it went by.

When they made it to the house, a barbecue prepared by Evan greeted them. Randy looked up at the house, feeling his heart beat a little faster. He could see the tops of tall trees behind this house…

"We live near the woods," Matt told him, standing behind him. "It's a very beautiful sight."

Randy believed him.

"It's too late to do anything but eat and sleep tonight, but tomorrow, we'll go for a walk out in those woods."

_**{**Screamworks}_

-1 Day until the Wedding-

"How is he?"

Matt sighed, keeping his gaze on the window even though he heard Evan's question. "He hasn't moved. I think he's taking it all in."

"At least Randy is with him. I think they're both still stunned to be outside of the hospital after being inside of it for so long. Nothing is white anymore. Everything has color." Evan stood at his side, looking out the window as well.

Jeff and Randy were standing side by side, staring at the North Carolinian woods near Matt and Evan's home. The backyard was set up with chairs and flowers and décor fit for a wedding, but both patients weren't interested in the white wedding decorations. Their eyes were locked on the green woods.

"You're right," Matt whispered, turning to look down at his soon-to-be husband. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Evan gave him a questioning look.

Matt sighed, turning back to the window. "You still have time to call it quits. You know what you're getting yourself into now. I have a lot of responsibilities. Once you're married to me, they'll be your responsibilities. Jeff…will be your responsibility." Swallowing, Matt looked down into Evan's eyes. "I won't hold it against you if you drop me right here and now, but please…don't embarrass me by doing it tomorrow."

Evan grabbed Matt's hand and kissed the skin of his wrist gently. "I love you. So much. Even if it takes time, even if I struggle with it, I will learn how to live the way you do. I'm not going to leave you. I don't want to. I'll never want to. Jeff is my brother now. The same way he is yours."

Matt embraced Evan tightly, brushing his lips over the smaller man's temple. "Thank you, Evan. Thank you."

Outside, Jeff and Randy were staring at the woods, hypnotized.

"It's been so long…" Randy whispered, causing Jeff to look towards him. "So long since I've seen trees, since I've seen the night sky, and so long since I've felt so calm."

"This place will do that to you." The new voice spoke quietly, coming to stand beside the patients.

Randy didn't even feel his muscles tighten at what would-be his threat. He allowed Adam to stand next to Jeff and he didn't even utter a hiss. He was too at-peace to do anything but stare at the wild around them.

Jeff reached out with both hands. His right hand grabbed Adam's wrist, and his right hand grabbed Randy's. He squeezed them both comfortingly, his eyes closing as a soft breeze rustled strands of hair into his face.

Adam let out a soft sigh. "Orton…Randy," he began, waiting until he had the other man's attention, "Jeff means a lot to me. He means more to me than he even realizes, but I know that he realizes how you feel for him," he grinned over at Randy when the patient let out a snort, "even when you don't realize it yourself."

"I feel bad for him," Randy muttered, "that's all."

"I don't believe that, and neither do you." Adam brought Jeff's wrist up to his lips, kissing his knuckles gently. "Go inside, Rabbit. Evan baked cookies for you and they're going to get cold."

Jeff smiled and reached to grab Randy's hand but was stopped by Adam.

"I'll bring him inside; I just want to talk to him for a while." Adam ruffled a skeptical Jeff's hair, "We'll be fine. I promise."

Jeff looked to Randy, waiting for his consent.

"Go on, kid." Randy patted the little blonde's head, watching him run off into the house. "You think I have feelings for him the way you do?"

"I think you have feelings for him that you don't understand. You and Jeff grew up as children who didn't understand what love was. I don't know what happened to you, Randy, but I know that it had to be bad for you to end up one strike away from an asylum." Adam shook his head, "I love Jeff with everything in my heart, but I don't need him to be happy. You do."

Choosing not to reply, Randy turned his attention to the window leading into the kitchen of the house. He could see Jeff sitting on the counter, swinging his legs back and forth as Matt handed him a chocolate chip and peanut butter cookie.

Jeff's eyes were beautiful. Now that he was out of Perpetual Smiles, he made everything around him glow from his happiness. His smile never once fell when he was here…he was lovely.

'_You don't have to be afraid for now, Randy,' Cody said softly, stroking Randy's back. _To Randy, it felt like a drop of water sliding down his shoulders. _'The hard times will come…but just be content for now.'_

And he was.

Randy slowly smiled. He was completely unaware of Adam watching him carefully.

Seeing the patients' mouth tilt upwards made the Canadian grin gently as well.

'_Take good care of my Rabbit, Orton.' _He thought, eyes closing in acceptance. '_He's yours to take care of now.'_

{_Screamworks}_

_Next chapter will cover how Adam came to accept the fact that Jeff won't be his any longer, Randy will be getting more clues from Cody, and we'll get a look into Dr. Pain's sick mind. _

_Ooh, the doctors all share a bond. What could this mean? Is Shawn hiding something? Who knows. _

_Now, I know this chapter was to be up a while ago. I apologize, the site wouldn't let me log in. I tried for days, honest. I finally managed to long in today and that's why I posted up this chapter. _

_I'm glad everyone is keeping up with me and I'm even more thrilled that everyone loves this fic so much. _

_I'm working on its trailer now but I did have one request. Do any of you know any music videos that I can use for footage? Like, vids where chaos is going down? Gore and horror and such? Scenes from a hospital and even from a lab? They'll really help make the vid look better. _

_If you know of any, send me a PM with the info. Greatly appreciated!  
_

_Love on!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Title: Screamworks_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: "Jeff could feel everything that was being done to him," Matt whispered, the feeling of Evan's fingers in his hair soothing him only a bit, "…but he just could not move." SLASH._

_Dedicated to: Emri-May_

_**Note: And the doctors are…**_

_{Screamworks}_

Randy growled, fighting the urge the kick the damn mutt barking up at him from his place at the dining room table. The dog looked more like a frilly dishrag but it still had teeth like a shark. "Jeff," he hissed, "If you don't get this thing away from me, I'm going to _kick_ it."

Grinning, Jeff kneeled down and crawled under the dining room table to pull Lucas into his lap. The dog began to lap up at Jeff's cheeks, tail wagging furiously. As soon as he was done kissing the blonde, Lucas trotted off to look for Dynar, who had accompanied Ted and John on the trip.

Randy rubbed his temples, glaring down at the table as Hunter tried explaining to him for the fifth time the need to wear formal clothes for the wedding. "Look, old man," he ignored the indignant snort from Hunter; "I don't like formal clothes. They make me feel hot."

"You're already hot!" Chris called from the couch in the living room, playing some videogame with John. "You're so conceited!"

Randy sneered in Chris's directed before crossing his arms. "I'm not wearing a suit. That's final."

Hunter growled, making menacing gestures with his hands that did nothing but make Randy's eyebrow quirk.

Shawn laughed besides them. "I'm sure neither Matt nor Evan would care if you decided to just wear a nice shirt and dress pants, Randy. Jeff doesn't like suits either."

"So what's he wearing?" Randy was curious. He watched Shawn get up and disappear into the living room before he came back moments later holding up some dress clothes. "Not bad."

The dress pants were slimming and the shirt was long-sleeve, they were both black with a burgundy vest set to be on top.

Shawn chuckled, leaving the room once more. Probably to tell Matt and Evan that Randy would be wearing what Jeff would.

"Jeff," Hunter waited until the little blonde looked over to him, "Would you mind leaving Randy and I alone for a few minutes? Oh, and could you turn up the volume on the videogame that Chris and John are playing?"

Jeff nodded and ambled over to the living room where he grabbed the remote control and pressed the button a few times to make the television louder before he sat down on the ground, playing with the dogs.

Randy could feel a serious question coming on and he frowned at Hunter, giving him his full attention. "What is it?"

Hunter hesitated for just a few seconds before exhaling loudly. "Your father was contacted and informed that you are not in the hospital. He wishes to see you…"

Randy was silent for a while, staring at Hunter with an unreadable expression. When he finally did react, it was not the reaction Hunter was expecting, therefore, he was quiet freaked out.

Loud laughter tumbled out of Randy's mouth. His eyes closed tightly, little drops of water collecting at the edges of his eyes as he rolled in his mirth. He chuckled, shaking his head and smacking his hand against the table a few times.

Hunter stared at his ward in consternation, his hands nervously clenching and unclenching. "Uh, Randy?"

Quieting down, Randy pressed his fingers to his lips, trying to hide his wide grin. He snickered for a few seconds before regaining his composure, smirking back at Hunter.

"I…take it that means you don't want to see him?" Hunter asked softly.

Amusement disappearing from his eyes, Randy leveled Hunter with a cold glare. "I have no desire to ever see him again. And if he wanted to see me so badly, why didn't he ever visit me at that damn hospital?" crossing his arms, Randy snarled lightly, "he's wondering why you've let me out. He thinks I've told about what he's done to me, and when he finds out that I did tell, he'll high-tale it out of Missouri and to Alaska, probably."

"Why Alaska?" Hunter watched Randy's eyes darken with something that appeared to be sadness.

"Because it's cold there," Randy whispered, staring at the table. "Cold like he is."

_{Screamworks}_

He smiled charmingly at the little blonde woman, holding his hand out. "Hello, there. I'm the uncle one of Dr. Michaels's patients. Would you mind telling me where I can find him?"

The blonde narrowed her eyes, frowning. After a few seconds, she shook her blonde head. "I'm afraid Dr. Michaels is on temporary leave, sir. He had a patient from out of town that he had to see." Her eyes still narrowed, she looked down at her clipboard. "I know all of Dr. Michaels's patients. I can take to your relative if you'd like."

He smile dropped a bit. "Oh, it's alright, miss," he said quickly. "Justin doesn't really want to see me; I was just going to ask Dr. Michaels if he's been behaving."

The woman's brown eyes blinked and then softened. "You're Justin James's uncle," she assumed. "He's been doing really well. He had a small altercation with a patient a while ago but other than that, he's been really good to his new therapy group." She held out a petite hand, "I'm Justin's therapist, Dr. Stratigias and I'm sorry about being so cross with you, Mr. James, I can be sort of suspicious at times."

The man merely grinned, shaking her hand, "It's not a problem. Being suspicious of people isn't an entirely bad trait and I can see that in Dr. Michaels's absence that you take great care in making sure the hospital is protected. Thank you for your time, Dr. Stratigias."

"It's not a problem," she smiled at him and turned her back, walking down the hall.

"Oh, Dr?" he called out, stopping her in her tracks, "Do you think that Dr. Michaels will be gone for long?"

"He should be back in about a week."

"Perfect." He grinned, turning around and walking out of the hospital.

As soon as he stepped out, a car with the tinted windows rolled all the way up stopped in front of him. He got in, nodding to the driver.

"What did she say?"

"Exactly what you told me she'd say. Michaels is gone and now we know that he's with little Jeffy."

The driver hummed, tapping his thumb against the wheel. "Have you heard from Steel?"

A snort was his answer.

"I should have known the moron would quit on us. It was his fault everything went to hell anyway." Pressing down on the gas pedal, they drove away from the hospital, back to Pain's house.

"Who would have known, huh?" Pain murmured, staring stonily at the road. "Jeff was near me the whole time."

Doomsday chuckled at his side. "I'm guessing all that money you blew on changing your identity and trying to get help didn't work out, huh? You still want that kid the same way I do…maybe more."

Pain didn't answer, keeping his eyes on the road even as he began to take a stroll into the past recesses of his mind.

"_I've done terrible things."_

_The elderly doctor stared at him calmly. "Terrible things, you say? We all do terrible things sometimes, son."_

"_Not like this." He whispered, staring at the ground. He'd been on the run for a few months before he was finally comfortable enough with his new life to seek help. He'd made a new life for himself but the past was not an easy one to forget. _

_The doctor sighed, "I'm sorry, son. I can tell this bothers you a lot, you barely meet my gaze. But we must overcome this if you want to live a normal life."_

_A knock on the door caused them to look up, and a youngish doctor poked his head in, blue eyes dulling. _

"_Sorry to bug you, dad," the young doctor whispered, "but I really need to talk to you about my newest patient."_

"_The child?"_

"_Yes, father."_

_He watched the two doctors give each other secretive looks before getting up, smiling thinly. "Thanks for the help, doc. I just don't think this is working out."_

_The younger doctor smiled at him, "Oh, please don't leave on my account," he blushed a bit. _

_He smiled, "It's not you. I just think I'll be alright from now on," he moved to walk away but he stopped, staring down into blue eyes. "May I have the honor of knowing your name before I go?"_

_The doctor looked back at his father, who merely smiled before turning back to him. "My name is Michaels. Dr. Shawn Michaels."_

"_Shawn," he tested it out and smiled, "it's nice. My name is Mark. Mark Calaway."_

Pain's eyes widened. "…Holy shit," he realized, "All this time and it never hit me. Shawn was always talking about his patient…about his severe history and for three years, I never knew. My husband has been Jeff's doctor all this fucking time."

"It's fate," Doomsday grinned, mismatched eyes gleaming. "You don't visit Perpetual Smiles regularly and the one day you go visit to bring Shawn his lunch…you run into our little pet."

Was it fate?

Pain/Mark's eyes narrowed. "Glenn," he murmured, "You're sure that the therapist didn't recognize you, right?"

"We don't really look alike, Mark," Glenn/Doomsday muttered. "Besides that little bitch only saw you once, right? Like two years ago. She doesn't remember you."

It was true…he never bothered to socialize in the damn hospital with his career as a stuntman anyway.

He smirked darkly, "Wonder if Nash remembers Jeff."

"Who wouldn't?"

And the brothers made their way back to where it all began.

The abandoned and off-limit hospital known has Hartacal. From then on, they'll find a way to track Jeff down.

_{Screamworks}_

Adam lazily stroked Jeff's hair as he stared down at the serene little face.

Jeff was resting with his head on Adam's lap, staring up at the stars. He would smile every now and then as Adam pointed out constellations. His emerald eyes were bright and happy…like they always should be.

"Do you know when I fell in love with you, Rabbit?" Adam whispered, speaking more to himself than to Jeff. "I fell in love with you the moment you smiled at me for the first time."

Jeff stared up at him quietly, lips quirking.

"It took so much to make you smile back then. I would do anything and everything and sometimes you still wouldn't even manage a grin. You were terrified of me and it hurt." Adam sighed. "It still hurts."

Jeff tilted his head, not understanding. It was as if his eyes were saying, "But I'm _not _afraid of you," but his lips couldn't form the words.

"It hurts knowing that I can't have you because someone else needs you more than I do," Adam clarified. "As much as I love you, Jeff, I know that I'll always have you even if you're not mine. I don't know if…if Randy knows that."

Adam sighed, lying down on the grass with Jeff cuddled against his chest. "Jeff, Randy isn't well. I don't know what's happened to him, but if he even shows signs of slipping up, he'll be sent far away to a place where the people are cold and without feeling. You need to make sure that he doesn't get sent to this place. You need to keep him with you…for always."

Jeff seemed to understand this and he sighed softly, eyes closing.

Adam chuckled, "I love you, Rabbit, but hell, look at me!" he teased, "I can find someone else to love me." His eyes saddened. "But can Randy do that?"

"You like my name so much that you have to say it all the time, blondie?"

Adam smiled, seeing the relaxed patient come towards them. "Just talking to our little Rabbit about you." He sat up, letting Jeff move off his lap before standing, grinning at Randy. "Don't be too long. Big day tomorrow." And he walked back to the house, feeling completely secure with leaving Randy and Jeff alone.

Jeff smiled up at Randy and patted the grass besides him.

Randy took the offered seat, sitting down and breathing in the cool night air. "What were you both talking about me for?"

Jeff's cheeks reddened and he looked away in reply. He might not understand everything that Adam told him, but he did understand that what Randy felt for him was also the same feelings he himself felt for Randy.

The blush on the blonde's cheeks caused Randy to raise a brow. Slowly, he lifted his hand, grabbing Jeff's chin and holding it in a firm grip while looking into his emerald eyes. "Why do you blush?"

Jeff's mouth opened weakly but of course, he said nothing. His blush just increased in color.

Randy stared at the blush on Jeff's cheeks before moving his eyes down to the blonde's tempting lips. Randy felt his heartbeat quicken a step and he exhaled lightly, his breath causing Jeff's lips to part just enough so that a tiny pink tongue could slip out and wet the soft flesh of his mouth.

Swallowing hard, Randy moved his face closer, his nose bumping gently against Jeff's before he covered the soft lips with his own mouth.

Jeff stilled, eyes still wide open. He'd only been kissed…he'd only been forced to kiss before. Kissing Matty didn't count, he knew that. But this…was this what a kiss was supposed to feel like? Soft and wet and…nice?

His eyes slowly closing, Jeff pressed his hips a little harder against Randy's firm mouth, shyly bringing his hand up to touch at the man's smooth cheek. He felt a bit more confident when Randy hummed in approval and felt the tattooed arm wrap around his waist.

After kissing chastely a few times, Randy took it a step further by licking slowly at Jeff's bottom lip. He chuckled huskily as Jeff squeaked in embarrassment but he didn't let up, sliding his tongue into the little teen's quivering mouth.

"Hey, guys! It's dark as hell out here, what are ya'll…" John Cena trailed off, watching with wide eyes as Randy broke what appeared to be a very nice kiss. "…Hey, hey!" John grinned goofily, throwing his hands up and high-fiving the air, "my dawg!"

Randy gave his best friend an annoyed look, "Damn it, go inside! We'll be there soon." He watched as John skipped away back to the house, a wide grin on the blue-eyed male's face. "He can be such a girl," Randy muttered, looking back to Jeff.

Jeff smiled sheepishly, still blushing. He leaned his head against Randy's again and smiled at him sweetly.

Feeling genuinely happy for the first time in a long while, Randy allowed himself to grin back, feeling a whisping sensation in the back of his mind.

He felt…happy.

_**{Screamworks}**_

_So there is a few chapters left to this fic. _

_Ta-da! The 3 doctors are revealed. _

_Dr. Pain=The Master of Pain: A name used by wrestler Mark Calaway waaay back in the day before he was known as the Undertaker, around 1989. _

_Hartacal= Pretty much just a scrambled version of "Calahart" which is the name of the building in Colorado that Mark owns._

_Dr. Doomsday=Doomsday: A stage name used by wrestler Glenn Jacobs before he was known as Kane, time period was around the 1990's. Mark and Glenn are actual brothers in the story, sharing a sick obsession over Jeff. _

_And Dr. Steel=(Master Blaster) Steel a ring-name used by wrestler Kevin Nash back in the 1990's as well. He was the tallest of the doctors whereas Kane was the scariest-looking and Mark was the most sadistic one. _

_Dr. Shawn Michaels's **only** connection with these doctors is that he is the husband of Dr. Pain/Mark Calaway. He has no idea that he has been married to the principle of evil made flesh. Not yet, anyway. _

_If you have any questions, feel free to ask but I think it's pretty straight-forward. *smile*_

_Next chapter will cover the day of the wedding in a really slow and long process. The two chapters after that will focus on Randy a bit more (something happens) chapter 19 will deal with climax and chapter 20 will be the epilogue. _

_Nothing is set in stone. I have half a mind to write an alternative ending…*wink wink*_

_Review and make my hard work worth it! _

_Love on!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Title: Screamworks_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: "Jeff could feel everything that was being done to him," Matt whispered, the feeling of Evan's fingers in his hair soothing him only a bit, "…but he just could not move." SLASH._

_Dedicated to: Emri-May_

_{Screamworks}_

_-Wedding Day-_

Randy jerked awake as something rough and wet attacked his face. Sitting up, he grimaced in disgust and pushed away Dynar, who had decided to wake him up with her version of kisses. "Stupid dog."

A giggle from the foot of the couch caught his attention and he found himself relaxing as he took in Jeff's bright eyes and wide smile. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

Jeff shook his head, fidgeting slightly. He didn't look tired at all. The rings were dark around his eyes, but he seemed chipper and perky.

'_He's excited about today,'_ Randy mused, shaking his head with a small grin. When he looked up again, Jeff was watching him intently, a small pinkness on his cheeks. Chuckling, he opened his arms, feeling nothing but warmth run through his body as the little blonde curled up against him.

"Yo!"

Cena rushed over, grinning widely. He was wearing a tight wife-beater and his usual denim shorts. There was a slight dampness to his shirt, and Randy could only guess that the guy had gone for an early jog. "How did you sleep, man? I bet everything was uh…_sweet_," he tilted his head in Jeff's direction.

It was then that Randy noticed that he and Jeff had stayed on the comfortable couch in Matt's living room. They had been outside for a while last night, kissed, and then just spent the night holding hands as they sat and watched the television.

"When did this happen?" Matt asked, smiling as everyone began to meet up in the living room. He ran his fingers through Jeff's hair, grinning down at his beaming younger brother.

"Doesn't matter," Randy grunted, looking away from Ted's smug grin. "Why the hell is everyone in here?"

"We're waiting for my family to arrive!" Evan exclaimed, eyes alight with happiness, "My mom and dad and my older brother with his wife and baby daughter!"

"You guys might want to get freshened up," Chris made a show of turning slowly, so they could see his body incased in a formal suit. "Or else I'll be the only one looking good." He yelped as Jay pulled on his ear.

"It's still way too early for you to be wearing that, idiot." Jay led Chris away by the ear, ignoring his cries of pain.

Matt turned back to Randy and Jeff. "We have a long time until the wedding starts. Just dress comfortably and come down when you're done."

Jeff hopped out of Randy's arms, leading the way up the stairs and into Matt's bath-house.

Randy blinked, seeing the large bath tub and shower set. "Matt does pretty well for himself, doesn't he?" he mumbled, before looking towards Jeff, who was already filling up the bath tub with water and bubbles. "Guess I'll take the shower then."

Jeff blinked up at him before gesturing to the bath tub.

Randy stiffened, closing his eyes for a few brief seconds. "No, Jeff…I don't think I should be in the bath tub. I don't like be surrounded by water."

Thankfully, Jeff didn't push. Instead, he smiled up at Randy before taking off his own shirt, making his way to the full bath tub as Randy crossed over to the shower.

About thirty minutes later, which was more like 45 since Randy had to wrestle Jeff out of the bath tub, they were in a guest room, putting on comfortable clothes. Jeff had snatched one of Randy's black shirts immediately and had tugged it on, delighting in the fact that it was large enough to nearly cover him to his knees. A pair of acid wash jeans joined the shirt and now Jeff was brushing at his wet hair, yelping as he pulled too hard at times.

Randy, already dressed in worn jeans, looked through his shirts, frowning. Why was everything he owned either black or gray? Shrugging, he picked up a dark gray muscle shirt and slipped it on, smoothing out the wrinkles. He looked over to Jeff and he blinked when he saw what the blonde had done with his hair.

Jeff blinked at him and tilted his head, causing the pigtails to brush against his neck adoringly.

"That's…interesting." Randy tugged on one of the pigtails lightly, smiling when Jeff squeaked and batted at his hands the way a cat would. "Okay, kid. Let's go downstairs."

Walking into the living room, Randy stiffened when he caught sight of the unknown people. He hesitated at the door, right along with Jeff, who was half-hiding behind Randy.

Evan noticed them first and he beamed, walking over to them with a toddler in his arms. The little girl was adorable, with black curls that framed her cherubic face and bright brown eyes. She was sucking on her thumb, eyeing them with the curiosity every child had.

"Randy, Jeffy," Evan was grinning so wide it was a wonder to Randy that his face hadn't split open, "This is my niece, Avery."

Jeff shifted slightly, peeking out at the baby from behind Randy's muscled arm. He ducked quickly when the girl let out a loud giggle.

Randy forced himself not to twitch, and tried to make his facial features twist into a smile. It looked a lot more like a pained grimace.

Evan's mother stepped over to them and smiled, "It must be nice to be out of that hospital, hm?" She grabbed Jeff's chin, ignoring Evan's squeaks of alarm, and stared into his eyes. "Well, you could do with a bit of fattening up but you do still look as lovely as your brother described you. Hm, I'd like to see your hair down for the wedding if you don't mind."

Jeff brought his fingers up to his chin when she let go, rubbing the slightly reddened skin while frowning up at her. Randy put his hands on Jeff's shoulders, glowering at the audacity of the woman.

Evan's mother flushed, looking away from Randy's cold stare. "Forgive me, dear, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Jeff just stared at her.

Matt chuckled as Evan sighed loudly. "This is going to be a long day."

And it was indeed a very long day. People were coming in to set up the backyard, taking orders from Evan as to where everything went. The chairs were the typical uncomfortable fold-outs that were a deep burgundy in color along with half the flowers. The themed colors for the wedding, chosen by Evan since Matt could care less, were red and white.

Tables were strewn out in each direction with wine glasses holding napkins set atop of them, the dark red tablecloth hitting the grass elegantly. In total, there were about ten tables, causing Randy and Jeff to both stiffen noticeably.

Matt patted Jeff's head, "It's just family, Jeff. Everyone needs somewhere to sit. All our aunts and Uncles are coming too! You remember Uncle Nero, don't you?"

Jeff smiled slightly but still didn't look all too thrilled. There was going to be a lot of people. Too many people. He walked around Matt, and made his way closer to the trees when a hand landed gently on his shoulder. Jeff looked up to see Randy smirking down at him.

"Going to ditch for a while?" At Jeff's smile, Randy nodded, "I'm coming too. All those damn flowers are making my eyes twitch."

Together, they disappeared into the woods, unaware of the smiles from Adam and Matt as they left.

"Do you think they'll be okay in there?" Adam asked casually, turning his head to watch Jay shove Chris off of one of the tables. The idiot left a giant wrinkle in the tablecloth where his ass used to be, and that nearly sent Evan in a panic.

Matt glanced over as Evan's brother smoothed out the tablecloth before turning to his best friend with a grin, "Sure. Jeff may not have seen it in a long time, but I know he hasn't forgotten where Lake Legend is."

Both men winced when Chris tripped over one of the chairs, knocking a couple of them over before he stumbled into Cena's arms.

"Chris!" Evan whined, hands tangled up in his raven hair, "Go play video games and I'll call you when it's time for the wedding!"

Pouting, Chris did as he was told and Matt and Adam shared a chuckle.

_-Lake Legend-_

They had been sitting on the dock in silence for about twenty minutes, just staring out at the lake; watching the ducks swim, the birds fly and the fish ripple about. They were sitting side by side, their hands touching just slightly.

When Jeff's fingers began to twitch, Randy looked down at the pale skin before moving his eyes towards the blonde's face, seeing the nervous frown marring his sweet lips. "Do you not want them to get married?"

Jeff started; looking stunned as he slowly shook his head. He shrugged a bit, making useless motions with his hands before just hanging his head, letting his blonde pigtails curtain his face slightly.

Randy waited; smirking slightly when Jeff just huffed and unfolded his legs from the Indian style he was sitting in, dipping his feet into the water.

"I'm not that crazy about Evan either, honestly, he's such a ditz." Randy chuckled when Jeff giggled, "But Matt is obviously in love with him and the kid is trying to be close to you at least. Just be happy for your brother, he's really good to you."

Jeff eyed him curiously and poked him when he rolled his eyes.

"I don't like my siblings," Randy supplied simply. "I'm the oldest but they were both much more loved than I was. Becky, my sister, was an intelligent young girl and my younger brother Nathan was practically the favorite. I haven't seen them, or my parents, since I was nine."

Jeff rested his head on Randy's shoulder and moved a hand around the older man's waist, trying to comfort him and more than happy to let him talk out his feelings.

"I wasn't as bright for my age as I should have been. When Becky was three years old, she was already excelling in everything that I lacked at that age. My father was an important business man and he feared he'd be mocked about my slow learning skills…so he had me tested."

Randy closed his eyes, fighting back the urge to growl a he remembered how the lessons would go. "He'd tell my mother that he was taking me out for some father and son bonding. She was either stupid or just didn't care because I often didn't return home with him and when I did, I was covered in needle-marks and malnourished."

Jeff tilted his head at him, not sure what the word meant.

"It means I wasn't fed much while they ran the tests on me." Randy ignored Jeff's pained gasp and continued on. "By the time the tests were done, and I had disposed of the scientists, all I could feel was _anger_ **all the time**. By the time I was eight, I would constantly injure my siblings. Even if it wasn't really their fault, they were still treated like royalty while I was treated like shit. So I hurt them. I hurt them because that was all I could do to make myself feel better."

Jeff shivered a bit as Randy's voice began to lower into a menacing growl and his eyes flashed to that familiar midnight blue.

"Nathan was easy to injure. He was the baby, after all. By the time I was eight years old, he was only 3. I used my height and power to an advantage and I would constantly hit him. Then I pushed him down the stairs when I overheard Dad tell him that he was the best son he'd ever had." Randy shook his head, closing his eyes again.

"I didn't hurt Becky as much but I also hated her. I hate my entire family. They knew what was happening; they didn't try to stop it. They never visited me, they never wrote or called or even sent me a card for my birthday all the years I was in Perpetual Smiles. I don't ever want to see them again. If I did…" Randy trailed off, feeling Jeff's fingers stroking the skin on his back.

Jeff waited until Randy met his eyes and when he saw the clear, lovely color he was used to seeing, he smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips lightly against Randy's.

Randy felt the hate and anger slowly seep out of his system, lifting his hand up to cradle Jeff's cheek as he kissed back, their lips making soft sucking noises as they parted and joined again.

_**{Screamworks}**_

"Where the fuck are they?" Mark growled, looking through Shawn's files. He had brought them with him, here to Hartacal, and had been searching for a few minutes. "Damn it, I know he has to have at least one file on Jeff somewhere in here."

Glenn just watched him, smirking. "So tell me, brother, what exactly are you going to tell your dear little husband when he finds out that you were one of the men responsible for his favorite patient's mental trauma?"

Mark shot him a cold glare, "Shawn will not find out." He began looking through a box of folders, hoping to find something with Jeff's name on in. "When we take Jeff, we will make sure not to leave any evidence that it was you and I who previously…sheltered him."

"_Sheltered_?" Glenn choked on his laugh, "We _brutalized _the kid! Poor little guy was barely a kid and already taking dick in both his holes." He let out a dreamy sigh, "He must be so tight after all these-"

"Found something," Mark said, fighting back the urge to slam Glenn's head against the wall. "This is the most recent report Shawn's done of Jeff." His eyes narrowed, "After years of solitude, Jeff has a roommate."

"So?"

Mark's eyes grew darker as he read aloud Shawn's words, "_I am hesitant to allow my dear friend's ward to interact with Jeff. From what Hunter has told me, Randy Orton has a very violent history and could, at any time, lose control of himself and attack Jeffrey._"

Glenn shrugged, "So what? Hey! What if this Orton kid fucked Jeff?" he cackled loudly but quieted down as soon as he took note of the thunderous look in the other man's eyes.

"No one else is allowed to hurt him but us," Mark hissed. "But _me_."

Putting his hands up in mock surrender, Glenn walked towards the old surgical table, running his hands over the rusted and old surface. "I'm so surprised they didn't burn this place down after they found out."

"People are stupid sometimes." Mark closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. "The wedding that Shawn told me he'd attend with Jeff…it has to be Matt's wedding."

"Jeff's brother? The one who found us out?" Glenn shook his head, "Little jerk cost us everything."

"Yes…" Mark cracked his knuckles, "I'd like to thank him personally for making me lose someone I always wanted to keep. It will have to wait, though. We still need to find some more of the drug…and we need to plan how to get our little patient back."

"That we do."

_**{Screamworks}**_

-_1 hour till the wedding-_

Jeff stared at his reflection in the mirror, pouting and huffing as Adam brushed his hair. He did not like being in such formal attire but he promised Matty that he would keep the clothes on till the wedding was over and the guests were gone.

Adam laughed, running the brush down Jeff's hair so it could lie flat on his shoulders. "It's just for a couple of hours, Jeff. After that, you can wear Randy's clothes whenever you want."

Both blondes looked over to Randy, who was being examined closely by Ted. Randy was looking bored, his arms crossed over his chest and his eye-lids drooping slightly as Ted babbled on and on about how well the clothes fit his frame.

Jeff giggled, turning back to the mirror as Adam stroked the brush over his hair one final time. The silky blonde locks framed his face and chin and he brought a hand up to his face, pausing as he noticed the healing marks on his wrists.

He ran his fingers lightly over the not-so-inflamed bite marks, silently mulling over the last time he had injured himself. Or felt afraid.

"_Is this your dog?"_

Adam paused, blinking as Jeff suddenly tensed. "Rabbit?" His hazel eyes focused on the rim-rod straight back of his friend and he raised his hand to rub gently, making sure not to wrinkle the material of his nice shirt.

Jeff stared at his reflection in the mirror, thinking back to the day that he had finally been rescued from Hartacal.

_If he could move, he would have been cringing and doubling over in pain. _

_His eyes watched as Dr. Pain stared down at him. It was just the two of them. Dr. Doomsday and Dr. Steel had left about 15 minutes ago, getting things ready for Matt to come visit._

"_I do not believe you realize just what you do to me, little one." Dr. Pain husked, bringing his fingers up to caress the soft pale cheek of his patient. "What is it about you that turns me into such a monster? Are you just as evil? Are you the anti-Christ hiding behind a child's innocent?"_

_Jeff stared up into the cruel colored eyes of his doctor and could feel tears begin to slide down his cheeks. They dribbled over his lips and down the sides of his neck. He inhaled sharply through his nose as Dr. Pain leaned down, his lips following one tear drop all the way down to his bare chest. _

_His lips stayed pressed against the pale skin for a few minutes before he dressed Jeff in one of the flimsy patient gowns, stroking his blonde hair fondly just as Matt stepped into the room. _

_Jeff groaned, feeling his abdomen begin to tighten painfully. _

_He hadn't been emptied out…_

_Steel had forgotten._

Jeff didn't realize that he'd been staring at Randy through the mirror's reflection until the older man's lips moved. He blinked several times before turning around, smiling softly as he took in how handsome the taller man looked.

Randy looked down at Jeff in return, and chuckled. "I'm so uncomfortable. I just want to get this over with…and it's not even my wedding."

Jeff grinned, leaning up on his tip-toes to poke Randy's nose.

"You know, I still think Jeff should be best man," Adam mumbled, fixing his tie with Jay's help. "They're brothers, after all."

Jay laughed, "You know as well as I do that Jeff is thrilled that you're best man." He patted Adam's arm, "He's already scared to death of standing in front of all those people; add to it the fact that he has to hand a ring to his brother? He'll have a fit."

Adam chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "If it makes them happy, it makes me happy too."

By the time the wedding ceremony was to begin, Jeff was staring anxiously at all of the people in the backyard. He jumped slightly when hands landed on his shoulders and he looked up to see his Uncle Nero.

His uncle looked a lot like Matty and his mom. His eyes were the same shade of chocolate brown but his hair was a lot lighter, more like his daddy's. The man smiled down at him, "It's so good to see you again, son! You haven't grown much."

Jeff forced himself to smile, trembling a bit as more and more people began to surround him and greet him. He quickly stepped back, away from the tightening circle and hid behind Matt, who smiled patiently at the guests before explaining how Jeff was just tired.

Nodding in understanding, the Hardy clan all rushed to sit down in their seats when the violins began to play, and Jeff took his spot next to Randy. Both males were extremely tense, eyes alert and lips thinned to a frown.

"Ease up, you two," Adam whispered, bending down slightly so Jeff could hear him as well. "It's a wedding. Let's just watch Matt and Evan be joined."

It truly was beautiful.

Jeff smiled, staring straight as his older brother. His Matty was so happy, so amazing and just so perfect. His hair was tied back in a low braid, and his eyes were just shining bright with a happiness that Jeff hadn't seen in a long time.

Though Jeff still wasn't too comfortable with Evan, he could still admit that the man was good for his Matty. He was spunky and kind, with his wide grin and large puppy brown eyes.

Adam smirked a he handed Matt the ring, pretending to drop it playfully before placing it in his best friends palm, rubbing his shoulder when he'd done his deed. From Evan's side, his older brother did the same, pressing a kiss to the smaller man's temple.

Jeff's emerald eyes grew wet with tears as Matt finally lowered his head and pressed his full mouth against Evan's in a kiss that marked their hearts and bodies to one another. He smiled, lowering his head as the audience all clapped and cheered.

He glanced up at Randy and giggled loudly at the utterly bored look on his face. Randy looked down to Jeff when he heard the laughter and shrugged carelessly, before saying, "Too much talking."

Jeff giggled again and squealed when he found himself in his brother's arms, being spun around excitedly. He clung to Matt, laughing loudly and freely before hugging the ravenette tightly, eyes shut in joy.

"You know that you're still my heart, right?" Matt whispered, pressing his cheek against Jeff's head, "You're my everything; I live for you, die for you, smile for you and cry for you. You know this, don't you?"

Jeff merely nodded, pressing tighter against his brother and letting the tears fall onto his suit. He knew. He'd always know.

"Just because I'm married now, that doesn't mean things will change. You'll still be my everything, only…" he trailed off, looking up as Randy gently interrupted him.

"You'll be someone else's everything also," Randy fondly patted Jeff's head and shared a knowing look with the older brother. "And so will Matt."

Jeff understood, nodding and smiling up at Matt when they parted. He watched Matt walk back to Evan, who embraced him lovingly and couldn't remember ever feeling happier. He felt Randy's hand close around his own and he squeezed gently.

_You'll be my everything, too._

_**{Screamworks}**_

_Sorry for the wait. A lot has been happening in my personal life but it's nothing bad! Just having a lot of work to do. *smile*_

_I know that most of you reviewers truly DO love this fic, but sending me threats isn't really going to motivate me to work faster. It'll actually piss me off and make the wait longer so try not to do that. A simple, "I don't mean to rush you, but could we have the next chapter soon please?" Would suffice. Not, "If you don't' FUCKING update, I'll KILL YOU."_

_And I'll thank you for the nice little message you sent me. I won't air out your name, seeing as you're actually a decent writer who has loyal reviewers who would be SHOCKED and DISGUSTED at your words, but I will tell you this:_

_My story is MY OWN. YOU do not have a say in what goes on and BEFORE you try to tell me how to WRITE my own story, maybe you should take a look at the SHIT you've been working on. No matter what you think, you are NOT giving me advice but literally TRYING to write my fic for me. Piss off and take your crap advice elsewhere. Much thanks. _

_Anyway, aside from that, I can't THANK you all enough for sticking with this fic. It's nearing its end and I have to say that it is both fun and tiring to write the final chapters. _

_Love on!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Title: Screamworks_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: "Jeff could feel everything that was being done to him," Matt whispered, the feeling of Evan's fingers in his hair soothing him only a bit, "…but he just could not move." SLASH._

_Dedicated to: Emri-May_

_{Screamworks}_

The tosses and turns from Randy were beginning to frighten Jeff. They had started only moments before and at first, Jeff thought Randy was just trying to get comfortable. As the thrashings continued, and the hissing and snarls began, Jeff knew something was wrong.

Slowly, he crawled until he was seated on Randy's hips and he gently placed his hands on the tattooed biceps. The contact to the straining muscles caused the older man to lurch up in consternation, impulsively grabbing Jeff's throat.

Randy panted harshly, staring at Jeff with eyes clouded in fear and anger. As his body began to unwind, he cursed loudly and immediately took his hands away from Jeff's pale neck. "Damn it."

Jeff quickly put his arms around Randy's shoulders, pressing their foreheads together and initiating comforting eskimo kisses. He waited until the other man seemed to relax completely before he pulled back, staring at Randy in concern.

"It's nothing," Randy pressed his face against Jeff's neck, rubbing his nose against the pale skin. "Did I hurt you?"

Jeff shook his head, rubbing circles into the back of Randy's neck with his thumb. He felt Randy lean back down onto the bed and he smiled down at him from his position on the older man's lap.

Randy couldn't bring himself to smile back, but he did bring a hand up to Jeff's cheek, stroking the soft skin gently. "I could have really hurt you just now," he mused aloud, eyes expressing his guilt, "You're the only person I've ever cared enough for to not attack…but I…I can't always be trusted."

Jeff grabbed Randy's hand and pressed the palm of it against his pale chest, letting Randy feel his heartbeat. He then placed his own hand over the darker skin of Randy's chest, in the same position so that he could feel his partners own heart.

Randy watched him, silent and thoughtful. Sitting up again, he moved his hands to Jeff's face and pulled him into a soft kiss. He hugged the little blonde close to his body, shielding him from nothing, but everything all the same.

-_Morning_-

"Oh, damn!"

The sound of glass breaking caused Evan's hands to clench in frustration. He grabbed the broom and shoved it at Chris, ignoring the blonde's sheepish apologies, before turning back to the pancakes he was preparing. "Just clean it up, Chris."

Jay sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "What have I told you, Chris?" Everyone was seated around Matt and Evan's large dining table, the warm atmosphere perfect for relaxing after the mayhem and fun that went on during the wedding the day before.

Gil shook his head. "That boy just doesn't listen."

"Not to play air-guitar with the vases, yeah-yeah." Chris grumbled, running the broom over the shards of glass.

"You broke so much glass at the wedding yesterday that I must say I am shocked that you managed to break any today." Gil smiled over at Chris, who huffed.

"Thanks, pops, but this time it really _was _an accident." Chris looked up as Jeff was entering the kitchen and squeaked, "There's glass on the floor, Jeff!"

Jeff blinked as he was lifted up by his brother and deposited on a high stool. He huffed, crossing his arms. He wasn't blind! He had seen the glass and he had shoes on anyway. He ignored Matt's cheeky grin and continued to pout.

Evan laughed, placing a couple of pancakes onto Jeff's plate, "If Jeff would speak, I'm sure he'd ask you to stop treating him like a baby." He winked at the blonde, who smiled up at him in gratitude.

"Awe, but he _is_ a baby!" Matt reached over and grabbed Jeff's cheek, pinching the skin lightly, "he's just so cute!" he chuckled when Jeff batted his hand away, rubbing his cheek ruefully.

"Where's Randy?" Ted asked, noticing his cousin hadn't joined them for breakfast. He set down a plate stacked high with pancakes in front of his husband and smiled fondly as the large man began to scarf down the food. "Relax, you muscle-head. Don't want you to choke."

Shawn lowered the newspaper, looking a bit tense, "Randy is outside with Hunter." He smiled slightly at Ted. "He got a very interesting phone call last night. From your father."

John snorted, stabbing into his pancakes viciously. "That bastard. Can't stand him." He shoved a large bite of the food into his mouth and chomped down angrily.

"My father?" Ted echoed, head tilting as he ignored his husband's sulking. "How does he know Hunter? Why would he contact him?"

Shawn folded his hands in front of him and sighed softly. "Your father called on behalf of Randy's father."

Jeff paused in mid-chew, his head turning to stare at his doctor.

Ted and John also stopped what they were doing, their expressions shocked and their eyes swirling in disbelief.

"It seems that the Orton family has finally decided to see their lost son," Shawn said seriously, eyes on the window.

Everyone turned to the glass, watching from inside as Hunter placed a hand on Randy's quaking shoulder.

Even from his seat, Jeff could see the anguish on Randy's face. Getting up quickly, he left the dining room and then rushed outside.

Ted and John watched as Hunter stepped aside, allowing Jeff to cuddle up to Randy. The small blondes arms wrapped around Randy's waist and squeezed tight, his face turned up to Randy.

The bigger man lowered his head, his nose gently bumping into Jeff's. He wasn't smiling. Or scowling.

Randy was blank.

_**{Screamworks}**_

"I can't do this."

Randy forced himself to look Hunter in the eyes. "I can't do this." He repeated, voice small. "Shackle me or something because when I see them, I'm going to kill them." He swallowed hard, his fists tight against the denim of his jeans.

They were upstairs in the guest room that Randy and Jeff were sharing. Hunter and Shawn were seated in plush chairs across from the patients, who were seated together on the bed.

Jeff sat next to him, watching him sadly. He grabbed Randy's hands, squeezing them encouragingly. He smiled when those beautiful blue eyes looked to him and he leaned up, kissing Randy's cheek.

Hunter watched them carefully before turning to Shawn. "Do you think that Jeff can be with Randy when they arrive? He'd probably take it a lot better."

Shawn hesitated before glancing at the couple.

Jeff was stroking his thumb over Randy's cheek, smiling so happily. Randy's features had softened considerably, his eyes closed and his body relaxed as he soaked in Jeff's warmth and love.

Shawn chuckled, "It does seem as if Jeff knows how to calm Randy down." He smiled, "Jeff, will you stay here with Randy?"

Jeff nodded quickly, patting Randy's knee. He blinked when Randy stood; moving away and he stood to follow but stopped when he noticed the people standing at the door. Although he had never seen them before, Jeff noticed their eyes immediately.

Only Randy had eyes that intense.

This was Randy's family.

Randy smirked, "So, what changed?" he stood, walking casually around the members of his family, starting with his father. "Did the guilt finally set in? Does your conscious eat at you when you're alone? Can you _feel_ the disdain I feel for you?" He glared into his father's eyes, watching as they began to tear, "I don't **care** about you. You are _nothing_ to me."

"Randal," Bob Orton whispered, tears slowly streaming down his face. He looked worse for wear, with age-lines and dark circles all over his eyes. His face was withered with remorse and agony. "Please, I understand that you're hurt. I was wrong, Randy, I love you. I never meant to hurt-"

Randy recoiled, fist clenching as he fought with himself not to punch his father right in the mouth. "You're a liar. You did what you did because you wanted to hurt me. You don't love me; you never loved me!" He hissed, eyes flashing.

"Son, we just-" Elaine stepped back in fear as Randy turned to her, his eyes so dark they were almost black. She shivered, looking at her son closely for the first time in years. He was a dangerous man now, with hate running through his veins. Hate caused by her husband…and herself.

"Don't you dare," He whispered dangerously, advancing on her slowly. "You _knew_ what was going on but you didn't try to _stop_ it. I was your son! I would come to you in tears, afraid, with aches and pains and you just ignored it all. Oh, but if Becky or Nathan got hurt, you were suddenly mother of the year. When _**they**_would cry or scream, you _**ran**_ over to them and comforted them. Where was _**MY**_ comfort and hugs when I was _starved_ and _experimented on_!?"

Becky didn't flinch when her brother stepped closer. She looked Randy in the eye and inhaled slowly. "Before you start on me, I think you should pull your head out of your ass and realize that Nathan and I were young when the unfortunate circumstances that led up to you being institutionalized happened. Even if we wanted to help, what could we have done?"

Randy stared thoughtfully at her for a while before smiling nastily, "Remembering me would have been nice. A letter or two…or at least a short visit every month. I've been in that damn hospital for years, Becky. _**Years**_. Not a single word from any of you. Not even when you were old enough to actually come see me, you never bothered to."

Nathan hid behind his older sister, quivering. The youngest member of the Orton family hadn't forgotten the abuse he'd suffered at the hands of his older brother. Now at 16, he could still remember all the punches and smacks from harsh hands and what was worse, he could remember the anger in Randy's eyes each time he landed a hit. Nathan's eyes widened in fear when Randy took a step closer towards him.

Jeff grabbed Randy's hand, shaking his head quickly up at the older male when those dark blue eyes turned to glare down at him. He gently squeezed down on Randy's wrist with his thumb, silently begging him to calm down. He had to bite down on his lip when Randy ripped away from him, not even sparing him a second look.

Hunter tensed, staring at his ward in surprise. He was sure that Randy would be calm if he had Jeff at his side. It seemed as if there was still a lot of progress that had to be made. The knowledge saddened him, but he knew what he had to do.

"Randy," Hunter said sternly, "if you touch any one of them, it'll be your last strike. You're not to harm _anyone_ or you'll be sent off to an asylum. This is your last chance."

"Like I care anymore," Randy sneered, keeping his eyes on his father. "Ship me off to the mental house. It'll be worth it once I manage to kick that fuckers head right of his shoulders."

Shawn stepped in front of Randy quickly, putting his hands up. "You're forgetting something extremely important."

"And what might that be?" Randy spat, glaring heatedly at the doctor. "What's more important than getting my revenge for what I've been through?"

Shawn met his glare with a calm expression. "What will happen to Jeff once you're gone?"

Randy stared at the man, confused for a minute. Then, when the words processed through his brain, he hissed slightly. "Shit." He turned immediately, looking for his partner.

Jeff was staring at floor, his shoulders dropped and his hair covering his eyes. He didn't look up when Randy stepped in front of him, and when Randy moved to cup his chin, Jeff moved his face away, staring over at a wall with eyes full of sadness and hurt.

The Orton family watched all of this in confusion, but Hunter moved next to Shawn, "You've hurt his feelings, Randy." The tall man said softly. "You don't need your fists or hits to hurt him. Your words have done enough damage."

"Jeff," Randy whispered, pressing his lips against the blonde's temple, "I didn't mean it the way it sounded. You're important to me. You know you are. I…I care about you." He let out a long sigh, moving his hands behind the smaller boy's neck, "I'm sorry."

Jeff blinked up at him and smiled a bit, grabbing Randy's wrists with his pale hands. He tilted his head up as Randy's face lowered for a kiss, but he hesitated when he heard Randy's family gasp in shock.

Keeping his back to them, Randy spoke, "I'm not going to forgive you for what I had to live through. I don't want anything to do with any of you. Leave."

Jeff could see the hurt in their eyes, but he focused mostly on Becky and Nathan. Although it was true that they didn't make an effort to stay in contact with Randy, Jeff felt that they should have a second chance.

As the family left the room with Hunter and Shawn, Jeff cuddles into Randy's arms, his mind already trying to formulate a plan in which he would convince Randy to accept his siblings back into his life.

Siblings were important.

Jeff didn't know where he'd be without his Matty.

Randy sighed, the tensions slowly leaving his body as his shoulders sagged. He wrapped his arms tightly around Jeff and walked over to the bed, pulling the blonde to sit on his lap once he reached the mattress. "You know that I care about you, don't you?"

Jeff answered by pulling Randy into the kiss he'd put off a second ago. His tongue shyly left his own mouth to trace slowly over Randy's, and he jumped at the deep sound that left the man's throat at the action.

He felt Randy's hands slide up the back of his shirt to touch at his back and he shifted a bit, his head turning as Randy's tongue forced itself into his mouth. Jeff inhaled quickly when Randy broke to kiss to move his lips lower, and Jeff squeaked when he felt Randy's tongue on his neck.

Jeff's shut his eyes tightly as Randy's mouth latched onto his throat, sucking on the skin with hard pressure and he jumped just a little bit and suddenly went very still when he heard the other man let out a grunt.

They both paused, a feeling of dread entering both their stomachs.

Jeff could feel something hard poking into his stomach and he began to tremble. He trusted Randy. He really did. But…

_The thrusts into his body burned him. He could feel himself tearing and he screamed in his mind as the pain began to eat him away. He could feel the stickiness of his own blood and old semen drying and sliding on the skin of his thighs._

_Jeff couldn't blink at the moment and he was forced to stare into the eyes of the man that he and his family had trusted. The doctor that was meant to heal him-not **break** him. _

"_Sweet little Jeff," Dr. Pain whispered, hypnotizing Jeff with his green-eyed stare. "If you only participated a little. This would be so much more enjoyable."_

If he would participate?

"Jeff," Randy whispered, seeing the familiar blank look in the boy's emerald eyes. "I'm sorry, Jeff. I thought I could control it but I…" he trailed off, watching as Jeff's eyes blinked to fight off a memory.

Jeff stared back into Randy's cobalt orbs and tried to relax. Even if he couldn't participate now, he really hoped that someday, he'd be able to thoroughly enjoy Randy's intimate touches.

"I'm sorry," Randy repeated, laying down on the bed slowly and sighing in relief when Jeff followed. "I don't want you to feel bad, Jeff. I'd never force you to do anything against your will." He stroked his thumb over Jeff's lips, "You don't have to be afraid of what happened. I won't let anything like that every happen to you again, do you hear me?"

Jeff nodded, listening to Randy's words. They were comforting.

But the doctors were still out there…waiting.

They lay in silence for a while, just staring at each other fondly and then there was a light knock before Hunter poked his head through the door.

"I want to thank you for not attacking them," Hunter murmured, "I was really afraid for you then. I'm not going to tell you to forgive them, Randy. That decision if your own. I'm just glad you agreed to see them."

Randy shrugged his shoulders. "Seeing them once wasn't going to hurt me. I won't lie; I still hope they all get run over by a bus or something."

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Right. Well, I appreciate it anyway. You controlled yourself really well, and you didn't even take your pills today."

"I had another kind of medication to keep me calm," was all Randy said before he rolled over, cuddling over Jeff, who was smiling brightly at his words.

Hunter grinned, "That's what I was hoping for." He closed the door.

_**{Screamworks}**_

_-The Next Day-_

"It was really great having you back home, son," Gil stroked Jeff's shoulders, "We miss having you here."

Jeff offered a sad smile, hugging his father tightly. They would be returning to Perpetual Smiles today.

Randy watched them for a moment and then blinked when Evan walked up to him. He frowned down at the small male. "What?"

Evan shuddered a bit in fear but smiled nonetheless, "It was great having you here, Randy. Take care of Jeff for us."

Randy inclined his head slowly, "Sure, kid."

They stood before the group, Matt holding tightly to Jeff's hand.

"You won't be in there much longer," the darker Hardy promised his brother. "You're doing so much better. Soon, you'll live here with us."

Jeff hugged his brother tightly, struggling with tears.

John smiled softly at the sight, jingling the keys of the car he'd rented. "You can come up and stay with Ted and I anytime, guys."

Adam shook Cena's hand in gratitude before accepting the hug from Ted. He poked Jeff gently on the nose in farewell before leveling Randy with a cool grin, "Keep yourself in check, alright?"

Randy smirked back, "No promises."

Shawn chuckled, reaching into his pockets for his phone as it rang. He brought it up to his ear, "Dr. Michaels."

So immersed in saying their goodbyes, no one had noticed Shawn turning pale until he let out a loud sound of surprise.

"What…what do you mean, Trish?" Shawn asked, his voice breaking.

Everyone stared, Matt's arms tightening around Jeff.

Letting the phone drop to the floor, Shawn turned to the group. Hunter stared at his friend in worry, stepping towards him, "Shawn?"

"That was Trish," Shawn whispered, "My hospital…Perpetual Smiles…it's been set on fire."

_**{Screamworks}**_

_**Thank you, Shadowgrneyes, for opening my mind to this story in a whole new way. You're brilliant, you are. Everyone should be like you. It's a shame we're not. All my love. **_

_**So, I'm sure you all noticed the bit of sexual tension between the patients. I'm still not sure whether there will be an actual lemon scene but I am leaning more towards it. **_

_**And yes! Randy's estranged family finally returns. It does seem as if they are remorseful, doesn't it? Only time will tell if they deserve any of Randy's time. **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Love on!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_Title: Screamworks_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: "Jeff could feel everything that was being done to him," Matt whispered, the feeling of Evan's fingers in his hair soothing him only a bit, "…but he just could not move." SLASH._

_Dedicated to: Emri-May_

_{Screamworks}_

"Shawn," Hunter placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I'm sorry about your hospital." They had all gone back into the house, gathered into the living room. Shawn had needed to sit down immediately, his mind and knees buckling at the thought of his hospital being burned to the ground.

"It's the patients I'm worried about; Trish was so frantic and so busy with the police that she didn't say a word about them." Shawn said softly, eyes sad. "God, I hope the staff was able to clear all of them out. With everything that's already happened to all of them, they don't deserve something like this."

Randy lowered his eyes to the floor. All his life he'd complained about Perpetual Smiles and about how he hated the place. He knew most of it was out of hurt for never being visited by family, and if he were to be honest, it was the only home he'd ever known. Shamed, he buried his face in Jeff's hair.

Gil frowned, setting down his cup of coffee, "How did it happen, son?" he asked Shawn, watching as the doctor's face fell into an ever more prominent expression of worry.

"Trish made it clear that it wasn't faulty wiring. Or even something that happened in the hospital to set it off. Someone literally set Perpetual Smiles on fire with the intention of destroying it."

"Who would do such a thing?" Evan whispered, his arms tightening around Matt's shoulders. No one spoke, all of them too afraid of the answer.

It was silent for several moments. Everyone just needed some time to think about what had just occurred. Gil took this time to phone Adam and Jay's mother, Judy, to tell her what had happened and the rest of the men just stared at one another.

Matt stood, "Well, I should probably head out to the store to pick up some more food. I don't think anyone is going anywhere for a while," he looked to Shawn, who nodded his head.

"Trish said that she'd be on her way over as soon as she's able to," the doctor murmured, running a hand through his hair tiredly. "It wouldn't really make much of a difference to show up there now, with all the commotion. She's in charge when I'm away and I'm confident in her ability to remain calm."

"I'll go start the car," Evan grabbed his coat, tossing it over his arm. Almost as if he suddenly remembered something, he turned back to look at Jeff, who was cuddled into Randy's chest, "Um, would you like to come with us, Jeff?" he asked meekly.

Matt beamed, leaning an arm over his husband's shoulder. It made him happy to know that Evan was definitely trying to overcome his fear of Jeff and actually trying to love him.

Jeff stared at Evan in surprise before smiling softly, shaking his head. He closed his eyes and placed his head back against Randy's chest, his fingers drawing little circles on the material of the man's shirt.

"Well how about that," Gil crossed his arms, smirking, "Jeff actually refusing to be with his brother. I never thought I'd see the day."

Matt merely chuckled, wrapping his arm around Evan's shoulders and leading him towards the door.

"You could have gone with them," Randy murmured down to Jeff, blinking when the smaller man answered him with a sleepy smile. He watched as the smaller male began to trace the tattoos on his arms.

"You've got nice skin," Randy ignored Cena's giggle and held up Jeff's arm, staring at the expanse of white flesh. "Maybe you should taint it up a bit with some ink?" he smirked at the stunned look on Jeff's face.

Adam laughed, "Oh, Matt would _love_ that. He freaked out when I got my tattoos; he'll have a baby if _his_ baby gets inked." Jay and Chris laughed, watching Jeff's eyes roll at the mention of him being a baby.

The sound of a phone ringing stopped their laughter and they watched anxiously as Shawn once against answered.

"Oh, really?" Shawn's posture relaxed, his shoulders sagging with relief. "That's amazing. Thank you, Trish. Are you on your way? Do you need the address?" he looked to Gil, who nodded and grabbed a pen and piece of paper, jotting down their home address.

"We'll see you in a couple of hours, Trish. Drive safely." Shawn ended the call and smiled up at everyone. "The patients are fine. Trish pulled some strings and they're being housed in a neighboring hospital until we're able to find a permanent solution. I'm so glad they are all safe."

"That's great," Hunter said, smiling comfortingly at his friend. "We'll build a new hospital, Shawn. We'll make it bigger and safer and we'll do it together. I have the money to help and you have the mind to make it work."

"Hunter," Shawn smiled softly, "You don't have to-," he chuckled when his friend just gave him a stern look, "Thank you, old friend. We'll make it work." He placed his hand on Hunter's, squeezing gently.

After a few more moments of silence, Chris stood from the carpeted floor, stretching and letting out a loud yawn, "Can we do something since you're all staying? I'm bored." He sprawled himself onto the couch, his body stretching over Adam and Jay.

Adam shoved Chris's legs off of his lap and walked over to Matt and Evan's movie collection, "Anyone interested in a movie?"

Gil shook his head and looked to Hunter and Shawn, "Got some fishing reels in the closet, mind joining me for a catch?"

"That sounds good," Shawn smiled thankfully, "I could use the calming sport right about now."

Hunter grinned, "I'm game." They both stood, following the older man out of the living room, leaving the young men in the room to stare at each other.

John shrugged and walked up next to Adam, helping him search through the collection, "He's got a lot of good movies. What about this?" he held up the DVD for them all to see and got no protests. "Alright, in it goes!" he handed the movie to Adam, who went about setting it up.

A short while later, Jeff was beginning to doze off. His head fell back against Randy's arm and he exhaled slowly, eye-lids fluttering and then closing completely.

Randy glanced down at him and shifted a bit. He moved his fingers down Jeff's cheek and nudged the man sitting next to him. Jay took his eyes away from the screen and stared at him curiously.

"I need a word with your brother," Randy muttered before he jerked his chin down to Jeff, "Do you mind?"

Jay smiled, "Of course not." He held his arms out and Randy carefully stood, making sure not to jostle Jeff, and placed the small blonde into the Canadian's arms. He hesitated for just a second, before letting go, allowing the small blonde nestle into the other man's arms.

Adam blinked, moving his eyes towards Randy when the male stepped in front of him. He stood, knocking Chris's legs off of him once more before they headed out the door, the patient grabbing Cena by the collar as they went.

Once they were outside, Cena huffed, "Can you let go of me?" he straightened his clothing once Randy let go. "Why are we out here? The movie was just getting good."

Randy snorted, "Shut up and listen, John." He turned to Adam, "How intimate have you been with Jeff?"

Adam's eyes widened, stunned by the question. "Uh, well." He rubbed his chin a few times. "Hugs and kisses, I guess. Nothing like what he and Matt have done." He chuckled at the looks he received, "Nothing _too_ intimate. You've seen the kisses they've shared. It's like a comfort for the both of them. They've bathed together, slept together."

Randy frowned, "Then Jeff's never truly been intimate besides the…" he closed his eyes, fighting to keep himself in check. He opened his eyes to see Adam staring at him with a baffled look.

"Of course not," Adam said softly, "Jeff is…fragile. His mind still cannot fully comprehend what happened to him but he does understand that it was painful. I'm not really sure if Jeff will ever be able to…" he trailed off, shaking his head and smiling grimly, "Now I see why Matt tried so hard to not let me become smitten with him…what a shame that his warnings did not work in the end."

John looked from Randy to Adam, and then back to Randy, his baby blue eyes concerned, "Randy? Did you do something with the kid?"

"No," Randy muttered, "I just sort of lost control of my body and it frightened him a bit. He didn't pull away but he didn't respond much either."

Adam shrugged, "Well, it speaks volumes that he didn't run away from you when he felt you. A couple of weeks earlier Jeff wouldn't even want Evan to touch him."

John patted Randy on the shoulder, "Just take it slow, Orton. Jeff cares a lot about you. I'd actually go as far as to say he might love you." He smirked playfully, pinching Randy's cheek, "And I just _know_ that you love him back."

Randy elbowed Cena's chest, causing the other man to jerk away from him. "You're a dick," the patient grumbled, ignoring Adam's amused grin.

"It's true, then?" Adam's smile was gentle. "You love him."

Randy ignored the two idiots, making his way back into the house while they followed him, chuckling quietly. A car honked its horn nearby and he stopped, turning around and watching Matt and Evan wave them down.

"We've got a lot of bags, guys," Evan opened the trunk, grabbing some groceries, "Do you mind?"

Cena and Adam readily took several bags and Randy rolled his eyes but took the three bags Matt handed him. The group walked back into the house, Cena shutting the door with his foot once all of them were inside.

"Food!" Chris cried out, ambling off of the couch and rushing towards Adam to snatch the bags the taller blonde was carrying away, looking through the contents. He let out a cheer when he found a large bag of potato chips and rushed back to the couch, jumping on it heavily, causing Jay to jostle Jeff, who jerked awake for just a few seconds before falling asleep again, his arm sliding off the couch to dangle at an awkward angle, his fingertips just grazing the carpet.

Jay shot Chris an evil look, "If you wake him up again," he hissed, "I'll hurt you." He rocked Jeff a few times; making sure the smaller blonde was completely asleep before standing up carefully, letting Jeff's legs spread out on the couch. Jay took a second to grab Chris, putting a hand over his mouth as the blue-eyed male began to protest about wanting to finish the movie.

Chris grumbled as he was dragged away from the living room but he instantly brightened as Jay winked at him and led him downstairs to Matt and Evan's man-cave. He broke out of Jay's hold and ran the rest of the way, grinning widely.

Jay smiled at the others, "Anyone up for some air-hockey?"

Evan grinned, putting away the groceries, "I'll join you all in a minute." He opened up a cupboard and stacked up several cans of soup and beans before folding up the empty brown grocery bag and starting on another.

Randy glanced over at Jeff for just a second but followed the rest of the guys downstairs. If Jeff woke up, he'd come find him.

A little while later, all the groceries were put away. Evan hummed quietly as he made his way to the living room. He tiptoed over to the television, turning it and the DVD player off before turning and looking at his brother-in-law. Nibbling on his lower lip, he walked over to Jeff and bent down, gently grabbing onto Jeff's arm and raising it so that the slender limb was braced over the couch instead of dangling off of it.

Evan moved to straighten himself but paused as Jeff's fingers closed around his wrist, squeezing softly before they loosened, flexing over the fabric of the couch. Smiling, Evan brushed his fingers over Jeff's cheek and stood happily, turning around only to jump in shock when brown eyes met his gaze.

Matt grinned at him, pressing close to his husband, their noses touching. "Thank you," he whispered against Evan's parted lips. "When Jeff touched you…he was saying thank you."

And the smile on Evan's face was priceless.

The couple embraced, staring down at the sleeping patient who, for once, seemed to be having a peaceful slumber.

_**{Screamworks}**_

Trish yawned, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. She smiled sheepishly at the man working the counter, while the woman who appeared to be his wife smiled in return, "Goodness, I'm sorry. I've been driving for a couple of hours now." She cleared her throat and handed the man the gas money. "How much farther is it to Raleigh?"

"Not too far," the man smiled gently, handing the doctor back her change. "You've got about 45 minutes or so. Why don't you go on and grab yourself a nice, big cup of coffee and one of Agatha's muffins? They'll brighten your ride up, they will."

"Oh, thank you," Trish said, ready to hand over the change she'd just received to pay for the food but was stunned when the older woman merely laughed.

"Oh, no, darlin, no cost at all." The woman, Agatha, smiled kindly and handed Trish the goods. "You look like you need the pick-me-up."

"Thank you so much," Trish smiled, accepting the coffee and muffin. "I truly appreciate it." She walked out of the gas station, bypassing an extremely tall man as she made her way to her car. Opening her door, she placed the coffee and the muffin inside before moving back to pump gas into the car.

A while later, she was on the road again; and her eyes were staring up at the dark clouds that were beginning to shadow the bright sun with their gloominess. "Oh, my," she murmured, "I hope it isn't going to storm tonight."

She was so focused on the clouds that she didn't notice the black truck following her car closely. Shaking her head, Trish moved her hand to the radio, switching stations until she found something that she liked.

Behind her, the men in the black truck began to chuckle sinisterly.

"I told you that she would be the one he called," Mark said softly, eyes fixed on the blonde hair that he could see from the back window of the doctor's car. "Shawn always calls her when things go awry."

"You know your husband well," Glenn agreed, playing with the soft bear in his hands. "I'm surprised you kept this thing. If I didn't know any better, brother, I'd say that you have actual feelings for our little patient."

Mark glanced towards the bear and felt his stomach churn just slightly before moving his eyes back to the road. "Don't be stupid."

Glenn snickered and leaned back, arms behind his head. "Hope this ride doesn't last much longer. I'm eager to see the little bitch again. What's he looking like now?"

Mark tightened his grip on the wheel. "He's beautiful. The drug altered his growth so he's not very tall, but he still has the prettiest face."

"And his mouth?" Glenn smirked, "one of the prettiest things he had back then was that sweet little mouth."

"He is beautiful." Mark repeated firmly. "His eyes…they are much brighter than before."

Glenn stared at his brother for a while before frowning and crossing his arms. "What do we do about the rest of the people in that house? There's Jeff, his family, Shawn, this bitch leading us to him," he jerked his chin towards Trish's car, "and who knows who else."

"We'll worry about that when we get there," Mark muttered. He glanced up at the clouds as the sky began to growl and rumble. "Luck might just be on our side."

_**{Screamworks}**_

It was about four hours later. Trish had made it safely; her smile was bright even when shivering on Matt's door-step, rain thundering down on her delicate little shoulders. Evan had squeaked and instantly ushered her in, ordering her to take a warm shower, which she gratefully did.

Gil, Hunter and Shawn had come back to the house a few minutes before the rain had started, with a bucket full of fish. Chris had eagerly followed Gil around like a puppy, trying to convince the older man to set up a fish fry and then beamed widely when the older man finally gave in.

A lot had happened during the time. The clouds had turned an eerie shade of grey, and the lightning and thunder started soon after the rain did. Trish had sat down with Shawn and Hunter, pulling folder and folder out of her case to inform Shawn of how each patient were being set up in the neighboring hospital.

But Jeff still had not woken up.

Randy stared down at the small blonde, eyebrows knitted together. He couldn't shrug off the feeling of unease, but Shawn had assured him that due to Jeff's insomnia, he would sometimes sleep for a full day to let his body recover.

Jeff certainly looked relaxed. His lips were parted just slightly as he breathed, his features serene and smooth. It was a welcomed difference from the usual naps he took, where he'd be clinging to someone he loved in order to feel safe enough to close his eyes…

Still…

Randy straightened his shoulders and walked over to the dining room, where Hunter, Gil and the doctors were nursing cups of coffee while talking about the events earlier that morning.

"I'm concerned about them, but Dr. Brooks has been my friend for a long time. He'll know just how to make them feel safe. They were all very afraid," Trish said softly, staring down at her coffee mug, "I had just finished a session with Jon Heidenreich when one of the staff began to scream about their being a fire in the lower hall of the non-violent ward… I don't think I'll ever be able to forget the screams…"

Randy shifted, uncomfortable. Why was this sudden feeling of guilt nagging at him? That hospital had been his prison for so long and he detested it. The look in the eyes of Shawn and Trish, though, expressed how they truly _cared_ for the patients in that hospital. Clearing his throat, he looked away as Trish looked to him, "…You managed to keep yourself calm and round up the staff to get every one of them out. You are a brave woman."

Trish blinked, stunned. She glanced towards Hunter, who was smiling over at Randy, warmth in his eyes and she found herself smiling back at the young patient, her voice tender, "Thank you, Randy. It means so much to me to hear you say that."

Randy shrugged his shoulders, fighting down the urge to smile back. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned, blinking and accepting the plate of food from his cousin. "Uh, thanks."

Ted laughed, "Come on. The boys are having at laugh at John's expense; I thought you'd enjoy it."

Randy followed his cousin, taking just a few steps before stopping, his eyes shutting tight, pain searing into the back of his eyelids.

_We're still here, boy._

Randy froze. He could see Ted frown up at him in concern, could see his cousin's mouth moving (_what's wrong, Randy?_), but he couldn't hear the words. His chest tightened with a sudden ache.

"_No, Randy," Cody whispered, staring into flashing blue eyes, "Don't listen. You cannot listen to them. Not right now."_

_Randy looked around, confused. He was nowhere. It was just a lot of emptiness with just him and Cody…and the voices. _

"_Randy," Cody said firmly, eyes narrowed, "Listen to me only."_

_**Don't you ignore us, Randy**_ _the voiced cooed. _

**Hurt them. Hurt them all.**

_Randy felt his shoulders beginning to twitch and his lips curled into a sneer, a low growl vibrating in the back of his throat._

"_Randy!" Cody screamed, shoving Randy hard, knocking him over._

A loud smash of thunder jolted everybody and Randy inhaled quickly, looking around. Something was happening.

"Man, that's some storm," Jay murmured, burying his face in Chris's shoulder.

"You're not kidding," Adam replied, wincing as the dogs began to bark shrilly upstairs. "That last rumble scared even the dogs."

"Not just the dogs," Matt said softly.

Randy turned towards the living room quickly and took in the sight of Jeff shaking in Matt's arms. His fists were clenched tight in Matt's shirt, eyes wide and frantic as the lightning hit the window.

The dogs were still howling upstairs, and Evan quickly went up to try and calm them down while everyone else circled around Jeff.

"Sweetheart," Trish said softly, reaching out the stroke Jeff's hair, "It's okay, it's just some bad weather, and it'll be done soon."

Jeff whimpered, eyes closing tight as the thunder terrorized the skies.

Evan came back downstairs, smiling. "The dogs will be okay; I put them on our bed." He held something in his hands, a furry plush toy. "Here, Jeff, I thought this would-"

Jeff took one look at the bear and his face lost all color. He stumbled out of Matt's arms and backed away quickly, his momentum causing him to fall over. Tears sliding down his horrified face, he crawled backwards until he was hiding behind Randy's legs.

Matt stood slowly, staring at the bear with teary eyes, "Evan…w-where the _hell_ did you find that?!"

Jumping at the volume his husband used, Evan lowered his eyes to Jeff, who had begun to quake horribly even as Randy and Adam tried to soothe him, their eyes riddled with confusion. "It…it was in **his** room," Evan said quietly.

"_Oh, no_," Matt's voice quivered, "Please, God…" he looked down towards his brother, who looked up at him in hysteria. "_Jeff_-"

A spark of lightning was their only warning before the lights went out, shrouding the entire house in pitch black darkness.

For a few seconds, nothing happened…and then there was another flash of lightning and Randy was _just_ able to make out a tall figure standing directly behind Matt before it went dark again.

And then Jeff began to scream.

_**{Screamworks}**_

_In the earlier chapter of SW, I wrote in that Jeff had a bear with him when he was a patient in Hartacal. So, to clear up any confusion about why he went mental, it was because he never saw that bear again AFTER he left Hartacal._

_I'm scaring myself, btw._

_I got several emails about the vid for this fic and while I answered them individually, I might as well put it on here also so that others who wondered about it could see, YES I did make it, it's on my youtube account and the link to my account it on my page. Hope you like it!_

_Love on._


	19. Chapter 19

_Title: Screamworks_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: "Jeff could feel everything that was being done to him," Matt whispered, the feeling of Evan's fingers in his hair soothing him only a bit, "…but he just could not move." SLASH._

_Dedicated to: Emri-May_

_**AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END! IMPOOOORTANT!**_

_{Screamworks}_

"Jeff?!" Matt cried out, "Jeff! Are you okay?!" his voice was bordering on hysteria as he tried to force his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"I've got him." Randy murmured, keeping his arms locked tightly around Jeff's waist. "I've got him," he repeated as Jeff stopped screaming, his shrieks turning into loud squeaks of horror. Randy blocked it out, focusing his eyes on where he'd seen the figure standing. He moved slowly, pulling Jeff with him as he scrambled to think up any ideas as to escape.

"It's not just us anymore is it, Randy?" Cena asked into the dark. So, John had also seen the person. It didn't really surprise Randy. John had always been alert, using his senses to extreme lengths even back when they were young kids fighting off gangs. It _did_ surprise him that no one else seemed to have noticed.

"W-what do you mean?" Evan whispered from somewhere in the darkness. "W-who else is here?"

Randy didn't get to answer.

"Well, there _used_ to be three of us…" the voice was followed by movement as the figure walked around the house with heavy footsteps.

Everyone tensed up, shocked to hear such an unfamiliar voice. It was a rolling rasp…strange and eerie.

"But now I guess you'll just have to settle for two…right, Jeffy?" the voice gave way to a sinister chuckle, sending chills running down everyone's spines. Jeff whimpered and buried his face into Randy's chest as his body began to shake uncontrollably.

"Don't you fucking go near him," Adam snarled, his fingers flexing, "I'll rip your head off!"

There was another chuckle before the lights suddenly flashed on, blinding them all for a moment. When their eyes adjusted, they could see a single male standing barely a few feet away from them all.

Jeff didn't dare look, his eyes closed tightly as he fisted Randy's shirt. He was shaking so hard that he was actually starting to shake Randy also but the older patient didn't even notice, his eyes locked on the imposing man.

"Didn't you miss me, Jeffy?" the man frowned mockingly, "I'm hurt." He was tall. He surpassed even Adam, who was the tallest of them all, by a foot and some inches. His face was covered by a surgical mask but he was also hidden from sight from a hooded jacket, the dark hood pulled up over his head and the only visible part of his face was his eyes.

If that wasn't unsettling enough, his eyes didn't match. One of them was a dark brown and the other one was nearly transparent. They were narrowed, their gaze turned on Jeff. The man held his arms out, fingers making a "clutching" motion, "Come give me a hug, Jeffy."

"You son of a bitch!" Matt gritted out, "I trusted you! I'm going to _kill_ you!" he made a move towards the man but was stopped by Shawn. "Let go of me, Michaels," Matt growled.

Shawn shook his head, his blue eyes hard, "It is not safe to jump at the chance to attack him," he said slowly, "he is armed. He must be."

Trish swallowed, "Shawn is right, Matt," she glanced at the large man, "He…would not come here unarmed. He is outnumbered easily; _of course_ he has a weapon."

The man chuckled, "Pretty smart." He pulled a gun from his pocket, pointing it at each one of them slowly. He paused at Shawn, and he laughed, "Hello, Dr. Michaels."

All eyes turned to Shawn, whose brows furrowed in confusion. "How do you know me?" he demanded, voice tight.

"We're all doctors here," the man said pleasantly, "I've heard of your work with my…with _our_ lovely patient," he tilted his head, "I actually know of you _quite_ well."

"Doomsday, shut your mouth."

Matt whirled around, his face pale, "Dr. Pain," he whispered, his eyes going wide. Everyone turned also, and Gil glared at the large man when he looked his way.

"It's good to know that you recovered, Mr. Hardy. Your son was very concerned about your well-being when he was under my care." Dr. Pain was shorter than Doomsday, but he was just as menacing. His voice, if possible, was even _worse_ than Doomsday's.

Unlike Doomsday, he wore a rather unnerving mask to cover his face. It was the kind of mask Randy had only ever known someone to where during Halloween. A plague doctor mask. The eyeholes were protected by a glass-like material and the sharp hooked nose was designed to resemble a bird's beak.

He wore a large black cloak that covered his tall frame completely, a hood raised up to shadow over the rest of his features. Randy's eyes narrowed.

'_Why are you hiding?'_ He thought, glancing once more to Doomsday. The taller doctor was hiding his identity as well but not as much as Dr. Pain…

Randy looked down at Jeff and was surprised to see the small male staring straight over at Dr. Pain. Jeff's eyes were glued to the mask, his pale face completely expressionless. His eyes were unwavering, unblinking, as he stared over at the man who had nearly killed his light.

"Hey," Randy nudged Jeff's cheek with his nose, forcing their eyes to meet. He watched as Jeff's eyes began to water and Randy bumped their noses together softly, trying to comfort the only person in the world who'd made him feel hope. Trying to return some of that precious hope.

Jeff's eyes closed in a long blink, tears sliding down the corner of his eyes but he nuzzled back against Randy as a soft sigh escaped his lips. His eyes opened slowly as Dr. Pain began to speak again.

"How lovely it is to see that Jeff still has the ability to beguile any man that lays eyes on him." Dr. Pain tilted his head to the side. "Now, Matthew, you're not just going to trust _anyone_ with your brother, are you? Don't you remember what happened the last time you did that?"

Matt had to be restrained again as he made a lunge for the doctor. Gil placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder and glared heatedly at the doctor, "You're a monster. My boy was a child. A baby. Your sordid acts have awarded you with a special place in hell, you sick bastard."

Dr. Doomsday narrowed his eyes. "Watch it, old man. If you keep lashing out your tongue that way then I may just have to put a hole in your head." He reached into the pocket of the heavy jacket and pulled out a gun, pointing it at their direction.

"Now, now, Doomsday," Dr. Pain said calmly, "We're here for one person only. Give us back the patient and we'll let the rest of you live. It is not my intention to harm any of you."

"You try to take him from me," Randy dared, his eyes dark, "You fucking _try_ it."

Dr. Doomsday laughed, "What a horrible thing to say. You'll regret that."

The light suddenly disappeared, leaving them all in darkness once more.

"Oh, man," Chris muttered, waving his arms around in the dark, "This is not good."

"Everyone stay together," John ordered, wrapping his thick arm around Ted's waist and keeping his left hand on Randy's shoulder. "We don't know if…" his voice trailed off, when a loud popping sound echoed around the room and then the sounds of him inhaling quickly following. "Oh…shit."

Already, Randy could feel the effects of the knockout gas entering his system. He struggled to keep his hold on Jeff, who was fading quickly, his body becoming lax against the older man's chest.

'_No, no, no, no, no, no, no,' _Randy's mind echoed, feeling Jeff slip out of his arms as they both landed on the floor. He caught quickly onto Jeff's hand, trying to keep their skin touching. He could hear everyone else coughing and falling, their bodies making thudding noises when they connected with the ground.

"Do you regret it, boy?" the voice of Dr. Pain asked into his ear and Randy could feel his body shuddering in utter fear as his hand went limb, vaguely feeling Jeff's hand being ripped out of his grasp.

'_No…Jeff…"_

_**{Screamworks}**_

Jeff woke up with a grimace on his lips, forcing his eyes to open against the blinding light in front of him. He groaned in misery when he realized he couldn't move and thought for a terrible moment that he'd be drugged but when he was able to look down at his lower-half, his mind jolted with the knowledge that he could actually move but not much. He was tied to a chair, his arms strapped tight behind the back of it.

'_They haven't…the drug isn't in my body. They didn't give me the drug.' _Jeff's next thought hit him like a baseball getting battered by the bat, '_Randy…' _He jerked his arms, whimpering when the roped held him tight to the chair he was sitting in. He turned his head quickly when the sound of a door opening caught his attention.

"You're awake."

Jeff could only stare as feet, clad in those heavy boots, walked towards him in a calm pace. His eyes trailed up the man's body until he was staring into his face and Jeff blinked in surprise.

Dr. Pain had aged.

He looked worn but definitely not weak. His eyes were much duller than Jeff remembered and his facial features were rougher, lines near the corners of his mouth and his frame was slightly slumped.

The small glimpse he'd seen of him in the hospital was so brief that Jeff didn't even get a chance to properly see how _defeated_ the man seemed. None of this was comforting, though. Jeff still flinched when the doctor lifted a hand towards him.

He felt fingers caressing his chin and he shook, eyes closing tightly when the man's calloused thumb traced over his lips. His eyes snapped open when Dr. Pain spoke.

"Did you let him kiss you?" Pain asked, his voice soft. "The boy with his arms locked around you, did he put his mouth on your lips?"

Jeff breathed in through his nose, too afraid to make a sound. He jumped slightly when Dr. Pain growled and he struggled to not cry as the man roughly grabbed his throat, slowly applying pressure.

"Has he kissed you?" Dr. Pain asked again, eyes darkening when Jeff jerked his head up and down quickly. "Have you done anything else with him?"

Jeff shook his head, lips parting with soft noises as Dr. Pain still had a tight grip on his neck. He coughed as Dr. Pain released him, inhaling hard. He struggled with tears, ducking his head to hold in his sniffling.

"You grew up exactly how I pictured you would, Jeff." Dr. Pain began, his voice gentle, "No…you grew up better than I would have ever imagined. Here I thought you'd be locked away in some home, plagued by the horrors I've forced upon you." The doctor sighed, "I pictured you hidden away in a small room, with a chair facing a window that you would sit in, and stare out at the world you were deprived of…"

Jeff listened, because what else could he do? He stared at his knees as the man spoke and he felt his pulse quicken with each word aimed in his direction. Jeff was worried. Dr. Pain was so calm. So collected…

Jeff worried for his brother. He worried for his father and his friends but mostly, he worried for Randy.

"How has your life been up until this moment, Jeff? Did you dream? Were those dreams beautiful? You've been kept sane by your family, obviously. Your brother has matured and your father seems to be in decent health, but you…you have the same look in your eyes that you had the moment you became my patient."

Jeff sat up straighter as Dr. Pain faced him again. Before he could turn his head, his jaw was gripped with bruising force and he was made to look into the eyes of his most feared demon and all the pain, all the terror that he'd fought through all his life made his own eyes narrow and darken a fraction.

Dr. Pain blinked, seeing the disdain in those emerald eyes. "You have courage now. Tell me, does the boy with eyes like a serpent make you feel like you have a chance?"

At the mention of Randy, Jeff could feel his heart flutter and Dr. Pain sneered at the sudden glimmer of hope on the young boy's face.

"Well, then…I'll do away with him first." The doctor promised, glaring down into the pale face.

Jeff watched as Dr. Pain stood up to his full height and began to walk away. Just as he was hoping he'd be left alone for a while, he heard Dr. Pain address Dr. Doomsday.

"Get him ready. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Jeff didn't even know how to react when hurried footsteps approached him and the giant form of Dr. Doomsday became visible. He cried out loudly as his cheek was smacked hard enough to bruise and then his screams became muffled as Doomsday grabbed his chin, squeezing a sticky substance onto his pursed lips.

Once he realized what the sticky stuff was, Jeff whined in the back of his throat, eyes closing tight as Doomsday blew onto his mouth, making sure the glue held.

"You deserve this, you bad boy. Kissing other men. What a little whore you've grown up to be." Doomsday released Jeff's chin, grinning as the patient cowered away.

He inhaled through his nose, eyes tearing as he tried to open his mouth with no luck whatsoever.

"It's super potent glue," Doomsday smirked, "No one will hear your screams…but then again, you won't be screaming. Not yet, anyway. We have someone else in mind before we get to you."

Jeff's heart ached.

Suddenly, he realized where Dr. Pain had gone.

_**{Screamworks}**_

A kick to his shin caused Randy to jerk awake, nearly toppling over the chair he was strapped down to. He looked around wildly, eyes blinking quickly before he was able to focus on John's face. The other man was also strapped down to a chair, facing him directly with only a few feet separating them.

Looking around, Randy could see the conscious forms of Adam and Matt. They were seated directly across from Jay and Evan, who were on Cena's left side. To Cena's right, Randy could see Chris and Ted slowly waking up, their eyes blinking slowly to adjust and next to them sat Trish and Shawn. Turning his head once more, Randy could see that the man to his right was Hunter and the man seated next to Hunter was Gil.

'_Jeff…' _Before Randy could ask, he watched John shake his head slowly, a frown frozen on his lips. "But…where…?"

"We don't know." Adam said flatly. "He's the only one missing."

Matt didn't look well. His eyes were blurred over with unshed tears and his lips were quivering. Lifting his face slowly, he locked eyes with his father, who stared back helplessly.

"I'm sorry, father," Matt spoke, voice barely more than a whisper, "I let them take him again."

Randy could feel his shoulders shiver and he turned his head to the dark haired man, "I had him! He was in _my_ arms. They took him from _me_ not you." His teeth gnashing, he looked up towards the ceiling. "And I'm going to get him back."

"What makes you so sure he's even alive?"

They all jerked towards the voice, Matt and Randy struggling against their restraints as Dr. Pain became visible.

"Where is my brother? I swear to _god_ if you've hurt him-!" Matt growled, his thrashing causing the chair he was sitting in to screech against the floor loudly.

Dr. Pain didn't even look towards the ravenette and instead focused his attention on Randy. "...He worries for you. Did you know?"

"Return him to me," Randy's voice was bordering on psychotic, "Bring him here, safe and sound, and I will make your death less painful than what it should be." His muscles were tightening, his head was aching, and his heart was thudding painfully.

"You worry for him as well," Dr. Pain observed, his voice thoughtful. "How did you come to care for him so much? How did he…come to love you the way that he does?" As he spoke, he walked, taking steps closer and closer to Randy.

Randy could practically _feel_ the voices in his head chanting for him to rip the man apart. His teeth were gnashed so tightly that they hurt. "Return him to me," he repeated, his voice barely more than a hiss.

Dr. Pain stopped in front of Randy, "He does not belong to you. He never did and he never will." He knelt, so that he was more or less at Randy's height, "His mind, his body…all of him belongs to _me_."

Randy couldn't help himself. He chuckled, eyes deranged, "You may have taken his body and you sure as hell shattered his mind but I will always have his **heart**." Admittedly, Randy knew that what he just said would get him in trouble. But he never expected the needle that was stabbed into his neck.

"Shit!" John cried out, struggling against his bonds as Randy went limp, cobalt eyes wide in surprise.

"What have you done?" Adam yelled, watching Randy's body freeze entirely.

"The drug," Shawn whispered, "He's put the drug inside of Randy."

"Your words will have no way of leaving your mouth when you watch what we do to him," Dr. Pain muttered, low enough so only Randy could hear. "I'll have my patient back."

He untied Randy's bonds, pulling the stiff, immobile man onto his shoulder.

"And when you watch me tear him apart once more, you won't be able to move." Dr. Pain began to walk back towards the direction from which he came, ignoring the yells and pleads from the people he was leaving behind.

"Your body will be still and you won't feel anything but the pain in your heart knowing that you can't save him. You won't even be able to force sounds out of your throat."

Randy tried to flex his fingers, to wiggle his toes, to twitch…but to his horror, he could do nothing. He stared at the dark ground as he was walked towards an unknown destination.

He landed hard on his side when the doctor dropped him, and his eyes zeroed in on Jeff, whose own eyes were widened upon seeing him. Randy tried to move his lips, watching as Doomsday and Pain walked towards the blonde.

'_Jeff…'_

"Your screams won't work, boy." Dr. Pain finished, his hand grabbing tight onto Jeff's hair. "But _his_ will."

Randy wished he could close his eyes when Doomsday wheeled over a surgical table with items meant for torture. He wished he could cry out when the scissors ran down Jeff's clothing, cutting them away from his body.

He could do nothing but let tears leak out of his stinging eyes, watching as the man he loved stared back at him with misery and terror on his face.

And then…just when he thought he'd lose his own mind with guilt and grief…

Randy felt his shoulders spasm.

{_**Screamworks}**_

_I know you all must have thought I gave up on this story…but I didn't. This stupid fucking site wouldn't let me log in for MONTHS and then when I COULD log in, the damn document manager wouldn't let me UPLOAD this bloody chapter. _

_Also, I feel as if some of you have become a bit TOO aggressive. I won't list any names because I don't want to cause tension but SHIT. I have a life, y'know? College, family, etc. I can't devote ALL my time to writing. _

_Anyway…read and review if you're still sticking around! _

_Got my new account on Archiveofourown so check it out. Same name. ^_^_


End file.
